Lost Time
by LynnLautner
Summary: A reunion between Paul and Rachel stirrs up hidden feelings between Jacob and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Time**

**_Submitted for: The Seductively Sexy Contest_**

Bella sat on the squeaky plastic air mattress frustrated and sad-much like she had done for the last five days of her summer break. She was at the Black's house in her best friend Rachel's room listening to Rachel sob from the heartbreak caused by her long-time boyfriend Paul. Two days before graduation Paul had called Rachel and told her that their four-year relationship was over; that it was getting too serious and he really just wanted to take a break. Just as Bella had suspected, Rachel was broken and pissed off by the news and the only thing that was keeping her from slipping into depression, or from slipping into the darkness to kill Paul, was Bella. At least that's what Billy had told Charlie when he thought no one was listening.

It didn't really help matters that Rachel's twin sister was no longer there for her. She had met a guy while on spring break in Hawaii and never came back. She was eighteen after all, and only had two credits left to graduate, so she opted for finishing high school there and really hadn't ever looked back-or called for that matter. Rachel had been a mess since March, and Paul breaking up with her in May, only months before the two were meant to go to U-Dub in Seattle, had left her completely lost.

As Bella sat holding her best friend who cried into her shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder just what the hell Paul had been thinking. These two were connected at the hip-literally-since freshman year and everyone knew Rachel had meant everything to Paul. Sure, he was a bad boy with a short temper and got in trouble a lot. Her dad had actually held him in the Forks jail for a night or two at some point, but Paul had never ever done anything to hurt Rachel,. If anything the two were slightly sickening. Since the break up though, Paul hadn't really been seen by many on the rez, Bella had caught a glimpse of him running along the edge of the woods shirtless with Sam Uley and Jared a couple of days ago and just as she had yelled his name, hoping to gain his attention, the three disappeared into the woods like nothing had even happened.

When the hiccuping sobs slowly ebbed Rachel lifted her head and gave Bella a shy smile, feverishly rubbing the tears away, trying to prevent them from streaking down her face. Bella just smiled back at her and patted her back in the most comforting manner she could. She wanted to tell her friend that it was going to be OK, that Paul would come to his senses and that everything would be fine; that it would work out. Just as she opened her mouth to do so there was a pounding on her door and both heads snapped up.

When the door swung open Bella bit her lip to keep from both saying something she really knew she shouldn't and gasping at the sight of his naked and slightly grease smeared torso. Jacob Black stood holding the door slightly ajar with a smile on his face. Why would he be smiling now, he knew that Rachel was upset?

"Rach, you have a visitor. You want me to let 'em in?"

Once again rubbing the tears away, Bella unwrapped herself from Rachel. With a quick nod of her head Jake backed into the small hall and made his way toward the back of the house. Bella knew he was going to his room, and not long after it was confirmed when she heard the deep bass of a song drifting through the paper thin walls of the house.

Paul slowly slid into the room, his hands limp at his sides, his eyes downcast. He wasn't wearing a shirt-or shoes for that matter. Rachel's gasp had his eyes snapping to hers and then they were frozen, looking at each other like nothing else in the world mattered. Bella was looking at Rachel's face and she could see her friends eyes grow wider and shinier the longer she looked at Paul. Then, slowly, her eyes made their way from his eyes down his body. When Rachel's eyes stopped again Bella couldn't help but look at what Rachel was looking at; her mouth had dropped open. Paul's stomach was so tight she could count the new eight pack that he was sporting. She shook her head to break the spell his naked gleaming torso had on her and her eyes shot back to her friend. In the mean time, Rachel's eyes had slid lower and Bella knew now what they were fixed on. She didn't dare look.

Then, Rachel's cheeks flushed red, not from embarrassment but from anger. Bella could tell because her eyes had turned into slits and her jaw was locked tight. Without a word she shot up from the air mattress and shoved Paul in the chest, screaming at him to get out. When Rachel went to shove at him again he caught her wrists in his large hands and pulled her into his chest, growling. If Bella wasn't mistaken, Paul had grown taller in the few weeks since she had seen him. His cheek was resting on the top of Rachel's head as she sobbed into his chest. She couldn't make out what her friend was saying, but apparently Paul could. His hands slowly wrapped around her and when they came to a halt the one hand that Bella could see was wrapped all the way around Rachel and was resting just below her breast, his thumb rubbing tight circles there.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I never wanted to break up I don't…. I just… Rach, I love you."

A strangled sob made its way out of Rachel's mouth and she sobbed harder. Paul clutched her tighter, kissing her head now. "I'm so fucking stupid, I don't… god I shouldn't have cared what he said, Rach. I shouldn't… fuck… you can't hate me Rach, you're my everything."

Bella could see Rachel's head bob up and down in agreement to everything. He was pulling her head from his chest. Bella could see that Rachel's anger was back and she was trying to untangle herself from Paul's grip, but he wasn't having it. Bella smiled at that. She knew that Paul was head over heals when it came to Rachel. The reason for the break up was still unclear, but Rachel wanted the explanation that in Bella's mind she rightfully deserved. Drawing her head back into Paul's chest she rubbed her nose across it which caused him to chuckle and then sigh. Bella could see Paul's muscles relax and he almost slumped into her.

"We need to talk." Rachel mumbled into his bare chest.

"I know."

"Now, Paul we need to talk now. I've felt like I've been drowning since your call." Rachel spat the words with venom.

Bella and Rachel both gasped when a growl ripped from Paul's throat. Backing away with wide eyes, Rachel bumped into the mattress and fell onto it causing them both to bounce up and down until it settled. The girls looked at Paul,. As he walked forward, his entire body shaking, he squatted down in front of Rachel. Putting his hands on her knees, he lowered his head and took in a deep breath. When he looked back up at Rachel his eyes were black and fierce, they could see the anger in them.

"I will never hurt you like that again Rach, I was stupid to think that I could even live one second without you, stupid to let someone tell me not to see you. It won't happen again. I'm not going anywhere ever again. Ever." he snarled while gripping her knees.

"Who told you not to see me, Paul? Why would you listen to them if you loved me so much?"

"I can't tell you right now, Rach but I will; you'll know when the time is right."

Bella could see Rachel grab the worn sheet that was thrown over the mattress, her knuckles turning white. As Bella's eyes traveled up her friends arm she could see that her biceps were tight and her chest was heaving. When she got to her face, Rachel's lips were once again in a tight line, "Leave." Rachel spat while pushing at Paul's hands which were still clenching her knees.

Bella could see the grip on Rachel's knees tighten further and then she could see her friend wince slightly. Just then Paul blew out a hard breath and dropped his hands.

"I'm not leaving."

"I said leave!" Rachel shouted, pointing to the door.

"NO!" Paul roared back, jumping to his feet.

Rachel jumped to her feet and shoved at his chest. He didn't move an inch while Rachel tried to push and shove at his chest.

"Get out, get out, get out, I don't want you here! If you can't be honest with me I don't want you!"

Paul grabbed Rachel's arms and jerked her forward, her body slamming into his naked chest. His lips crashed to hers and she moaned. Bella thought Paul was going dropping his grip on Rachel's arms, but then his hands roughly made their way down her body and then to her butt. With a squeeze and a pull Rachel's legs were wrapping around his waist. Paul turned to the side and slammed Rachel into the wall, running his hands all over her body.

Bella couldn't look away ,although she knew that she should. Paul was trying to rip Rachel's shirt off and she was clutching his short cropped hair in return. Bella watched as he detached his lips from Rachel's and then his mouth slowly started working down her neck and across her collarbone, when he pulled her shirt down further and began kissing and licking down her chest her eyes popped open and that's when she noticed Bella slowly trying to make her way across the room to the door.

Rachel stilled and squeaked out in surprise at her friend who was now frozen stock-still in the room. Paul must have noticed, because he followed Rachel's eyes to Bella. He didn't look embarrassed at all for what had just happened; he looked smug if anything. "Sorry," was all he said before turning his head back to Rachel who was still wrapped around him. Bella saw him push his hips forward, heard the small groan out of Rachel and then he was walking out of the room, Rachel still wrapped around his waist.

When Bella heard the front door slam she flopped back onto the air mattress. Her body was nearly on fire, she had never seen anything like that before. The closest Bella had gotten to that was the cold hands on her face and the frantic kiss that Edward Cullen had dropped onto her lips before he pulled himself away almost looking like he had gotten socked in the gut. Bella suddenly found herself jealous of her friend. She knew that Rachel and Paul had sex, she had known since the night Rachel called her giddy with excitement after the freshman formal.

But she had never witnessed anything so intense between the two. Sure there were the ass grabs from Paul and the butt slaps from Rachel, a tickle match here and there that may have gotten a little heated, but nothing compared to Paul's gleaming nearly naked body pressing the body of her best friend against the wall, openly devouring her like the last piece of steak on his dinner plate. It was hot, and Bella couldn't stop thinking about it.

It didn't really help that she could still hear Rachel's groans through the open window that was blowing the curtains into the room. Apparently Paul and Rachel hadn't gotten too far before he decided that he couldn't wait. She could hear them like they were right outside the window and the more the two groaned, moaned-and now grunted-Bella felt her body once again start to heat up and even tingle just a little. The noises they were making were seducing her. Enticing her to do something that she never dared do anywhere but behind her locked bedroom door.

She could hear Paul whisper yell that Rachel had too many clothes on, and Rachel tell him to just take them off already. When Bella heard a rip and another moan slip from her friend's lips she laid back on the air mattress. Bella's eyes were wide, and as she continued to listen she found herself slowly scooting further back on the mattress nearer to the window. When she heard them both moan at the same time the hand that was laying on her stomach twitched and she didn't stop it when she felt it slowly making it's way down into her loose and tattered pajama bottoms. Just as her fingers met top of her soft curls she heard their skin slap together. Bella's breath caught at the sound and her hand slipped further down.

The more they moaned, the more their skin slapped together, the faster Bella felt her finger working that oh so precious spot between her legs. She was biting her lip with fervor, fighting to keep her own moans silent. As she could feel the tingle in her lower belly start, her index finger was replaced by her thumb as one of her fingers slipped in between her now wet folds. She pumped her finger in and out as she focused once again on the slapping skin right outside the window.

Just when Bella's toes began to curl she felt two hot hands on her hips and she jerked up in surprise, her orgasm forgotten as she let out a squeak of surprise.

His eyes were boring into hers. His face not far from hers, now that she was sitting up. His hands were still on her hips, but he slowly began working them down so his thumbs were hooking into the top hem of her pants.

When he slowly started to pull them down she gasped out in surprise, but the feeling of the side of his thumbs just touching her hips had her heart hammering in her chest. When he gave a quick jerk Bella's hips rose off the air mattress on their own accord. His thumbs, still hooked into the top of her pants, slowly traced down her outer thigh, knee and then calves as the pants followed. When he got them down far enough he just ripped them off. Slowly then, he lifted his body to hover over hers. He was taller than her, her eyes were straight in line with his chest. When his hips dropped in between her legs and his erection rubbed into her wet aching core, her head fell back onto the air mattress. More of his weight fell onto her body as he raised one hand out and she could hear the slow scraping of wood. He was closing the window. The slapping noises, long since forgotten, were louder now, more frenzied, but the lower the window got the more muffled they became. When the window finally slid completely closed, Bella couldn't hear them anymore. Then he jerked his hips forward, grinding his erection into her center once again, causing her to moan just like she had heard her friend do just moments ago. It was deep and throaty and Bella was surprised that the sound had come from her.

It was then that his body slowly started to slide down her own; his naked, hot chest pulled at the front of her tank top. There was no room between them when she felt the heat of his body touching that spot on her stomach that was bare between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her underwear. She arched her back just to feel more of it. Then his chest was touching her there and then his mouth was on that sliver of skin slowly working from one side to the other, open-mouthed kisses placed along that skin. His teeth nipped at her bellybutton causing her to whimper and the muscles of her lower abs to jump. When his lips met the side of her stomach they slowly made their way to the other side and then his eyes met hers asking, but not really caring if she wanted him to continue. He couldn't stop now, he had wanted this for to long. His bottom lip met the white cotton fabric of her bikini underwear. As he stared into her eyes, he kissed the fabric and the ever so slowly he began kissing his way back to the middle. He could see her eyes grow wider the closer he got to that little yellow bow in the center of her panties that was just calling to him. When he got there he opened his mouth just enough for the bow to slip between his teeth. He then bit down on it and pulled back, Bella could see right down to her dark brown curls. When his mouth opened the band snapped back against her stomach causing her to moan. He then slowly worked his way to the other side. He dropped a hot kiss to her left hip bone before lowering his body once more.

Bella's eyes grew wide; if he swept across her again he would be right over the wet spot she knew was bound to be there from her earlier activities. His eyes still hadn't left hers and when he slowly began making his way back across her, now at her pelvic bone, she brought herself up onto her elbows. "Jake?" she asked.

He stilled and rose to his knees, his eyes still on hers, rocking forward. His chest was hovering over her lower belly, "I have never wanted anything more in my entire life, Bells,"

He could see the question in her eyes. He didn't blame her; the way that he had treated her these last six years, there was no wonder it was there.

_When he was eleven and Bella was twelve they were best friends, they had been since they were little enough to eat mud pies together. That summer, Quil and Embry wouldn't stop making fun of Jake for having a girl as a best friend. There was no one else he wanted as a best friend, though and to be honest he was starting to have strange feelings for Bella. After Embry and Quil had caught Bella and Jake dancing to a slow song in the worn-down garage, they wouldn't let him live it down. It was a constant nagging for weeks, and when Bella had gotten home from attending her mother and Phil's wedding in Arizona; the reason for the slow dancing, he told Bella that she was a stupid girl, and that he was a guy, and that he could never be friends with her again, that he didn't want to, and that she just couldn't do the guy things that he and his other friends could do._

_He remembered her crying as she ran away, he remembered hitting the wall of the garage for hurting her, but most of all he remembered that when she came back with Charlie she never spoke a word to him, and it hurt. He knew it was his fault, but his pride and his now two best friends got in the way. The more Bella came over to hang out with Rachel and didn't speak to him, the more she was in his house not even looking in his direction, the angrier he got. So he began to be mean to her. He would push her in the mud, call her names, and dump water on her because the other boys thought it was funny. He just wanted her to say something to him, even if it meant she was screaming at him. Bella would just cry or slink away and his sister would make him pay later._

_As the years grew on the mean acts dropped off and he overall ignored her as much as she would him. He would shoot glares in her direction when he knew she was looking, but when she wasn't he couldn't stop looking at her. How much she had grown, how beautiful she had gotten. When he answered the phone and she was on the other line he found himself being nasty to her, but the yearning was still there, he just wanted his Bells back. Deep down he knew he had messed it up, and it didn't help things when Embry and Quil hit on her when they would all end up at the Black's together. The idiots, it was all their fault that he and Bella were the way they were now._

Jake kissed the side of Bella's cheek, almost near the corner of her mouth, before he lowered himself back down between her legs. Instead of starting back over to the side he brushed his mouth over her mound. She could see the intensity of his eyes as he did so; his lingering lips set her skin ablaze through the soft cotton of her panties. Without removing his mouth, the hand that was on the side of her knee slowly slid up her thigh. Bella could feel his finger moving in small circles right beside the top of her underwear. When his index finger slipped under the band she sucked in a breath. His eyes still on hers, his lips still on her covered mound, ever so slowly he began running his finger down the V of her panties while pulling them to the side.

The lower his fingers got the more he pulled the fabric. When tips of his fingers touched the skin just above her mound she could see the fabric bunching around his lips, but they weren't moving. His breath grew hotter as his finger made the slow journey downward. He stilled for a second before he let the pads of his fingers run over the very top of her lips, then he pushed and it made contact with her swollen nub. "_Jake," _it was whispered on an exhaled breath she hadn't realized she was holding. His finger rubbed down and then back up again, making contact with the swollen nub, and her body shuddered. When his finger made contact the forth time Bella's entire body jerked. Then she felt the fabric quickly pulled all the way to the side and his hot, wet lips met her wet folds. Her eyes were still locked on his, but what he did next was in slow motion; his tongue darted out parting her lips, and then flicked the nub that he had just been teasing with his finger.

"Oh my god," Bella moaned out as her head fell back between her shoulder blades. This was the best feeling in the world. No one had ever touched her here but her, and even then it wasn't something that Bella had done that often, but it didn't even compare to what she was feeling now.

She could feel his tongue dart out a couple more times, then circle her nub. With her head thrown back, her mouth had popped open. She was taking in the feeling of it all when it stopped suddenly. Her head snapped forward to see Jake's blazing eyes on hers once again; when he drew his face away from her mound enough to speak she could see his lips already glistening with her juices. "Bells, watch me."

She didn't have to do anything before his tongue darted out and flicked her again, his right hand still holding her panties off to the side. She watched intently as his tongue darted in and out, flicking her. She watched as it passed his lips and swirled around. His head was moving from side to side and then sliding up and down her mound, his tongue getting closer and closer to just where she wanted it, but was afraid for it to go.

She felt the stubble of his chin lowering and then his tongue dipped into her tight walls and she fisted the sheets as her hips jerked off the bed. Her head fell back only long enough to feel his tongue start its escape and then she forced it back up so her eyes could meet his. She could feel as he smiled against her and then his tongue darted back in. When her hips jerked up again, the thumb that was holding the panties to the side dug into her and the rest of his fingers flattened across her hips. His hand was so big that his fingers were touching her lower belly. It was then she realized the pressure he was using was holding her there as he allowed his tongue to dip in and out of her deeper each time. Bella wanted so badly to thrash around in the bed and throw her head back in ecstasy, but she knew that if her eyes left his he would stop and she really didn't want him to stop.

She simply spread her legs a little further. The more he worked, she felt her stomach jumping up and down. Her fingers were digging through the sheet and into her palms, her legs were shaking, her body felt like it was going to give out, yet explode at the same time. When the tingle started up in her lower belly it was like he knew, and his tongue began thrusting faster and deeper, if at all possible, in and out of her body. His other thumb was working her nub. She was close so close. She let out a whimper just to let him know what he was doing to her.

It was then she saw his other hand begin to move down as his face began to move up. She whimpered at the loss of his tongue in her body, but cried out when a hot finger was pressed where his tongue had been, and his tongue were that finger had been. His tongue was lapping at her now. He was barely blinking, her chest was heaving, she felt like she was having a seizure because of how bad the rest of her was shaking. She could feel him turn his hand and then curl his finger and-oh god-he hit something.

"Again" was all she was able to manage and his eyes seemed to shine, so he did it again over and over push in, curl and pull out. When she was on the very brink, she felt another finger push in and then all she saw was bright white splotches in her vision. She knew her eyes were still open, yet the only things she could see was white. The tingling sensation that was rushing through her body made her wonder if this is what it felt like to do drugs. She could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as they slowed, but were still pumping in and out of her. His tongue was no longer working, but was just hovering over her wet, overly sensitive mound; hot puffs of his warm breath caressed her naked skin causing little spasms to rock through her. Bella could have been embarrassed by the scream of Jake's name that escaped her the moment her body gave in, she could have been embarrassed that her hands had let go of the sheets and shot to his short hair, she could have been embarrassed that this was Jacob Black, the guy that had broken her tiny heart all those years ago, but instead Bella was happy.

When his fingers slowly slipped from her body and his breath slowly left her skin, she whimpered at the loss. One word echoed in her mind as she felt his body slowly slide up hers.

_More._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took me over seven months to update this! I want to thank everyone who still has this story on alerts, and new readers I hope you enjoy it too. So this is whats going on, I am currently writing a full length fic, TIBCIBS so I am going to add to this but the updates won't be quite as often as that story but will NOT be as far apart._ **

**Chapter 2**

Bella fell back onto the air mattress as Jake's body slowly slid up hers. Every inch of his skin dragging along hers. Every inch he moved up her body, she could feel her panties dig into her skin causing her to moan at the feeling. When Jake finally stopped Bella's eyes slowly opened.

Jacob was hovering above her, a wide smile on his face; his eyes almost had a shine to them. Bella wasn't naive enough to think that Jacob Black had never done anything like that. She knew that he had hooked up with Leah Clearwater on more than one occasion. Heck, she had stumbled across them a couple of times at First Beach. Bella didn't care though, she was thankful at least one of them knew what they were doing.

She couldn't stop looking at him, into those dark pools that were his eyes, and then flashing down to his bright white teeth. Seeing him smile had a smile pulling at the corners of her own mouth. His smile grew wider before he spoke, "Hi." It was all he said and Bella caught herself giggling like a school girl. He moved then, causing the air mattress to groan under his newly added weight. He was moving further up her again.

When the zipper of his cutoffs ground into her center her head pressed back further into the mattress while her lower half arched into his. She couldn't help the roll that her hips did, she really couldn't.

He groaned too, while curling his back like a cat making it possible to press a kiss to the side of her neck. Bella shuddered and her arms shot around his ribs. When he rolled his own hips her eyes flew open. As she gasped again her legs jerked up and then fell open as her fingernails dug into his sides. "Um Bella," she caught a hint of something in his tone, she wasn't sure what it was until she realized that her nails were digging into his side.

Quickly her fingers unlatched from his ribs and panic swept through her, had she hurt him? He rolled his hips again and this time the pads of her fingers pressed hard into the side of his ribs, "Do it again, Bells."

She shook her head out of protest. Growling at her, Jake jerked his hips up with enough force that Bella scooted up on the mattress, her nails latching into his sides once more. His grunt of pleasure had heat shooting straight to her core. The vibration of his naked chest against her hard nipples caused Bella to moan out.

He was moving his hips slower now into her, the zipper of his cutoffs driving her mad in the best way, When his hips would circle out the pressure from the zipper would leave her center and then slowly press back into it. With every move of his body her legs would either tighten around him or drop wide open.

Jake pulled his upper body up and held himself up on locked arms, knuckles digging into the air mattress; he let his eyes scan down her body as she lay beneath him. Her eyes were closed but not clenched. With every roll of his hips, her brows would pinch together and a silent moan would open her mouth to him. Seeing her pink tongue and tiny little teeth, Jake wondered what her mouth tasted like. He slid back just enough to allow a whimper of disappointment to escape. He caught the last whimper with a kiss. Her body froze and then, just as quickly, reacted. Her arms slid up to wrap around his neck and he was caught off-guard when her tongue shot into his mouth, making his hips jerk forward again.

The kiss was hot and fast, their tongues sliding against one another, their moans of pleasure filled the air. Her heated core was pressed up against his stomach. It was too much, but not enough at the same time. Jake wanted more.

Bella was lost in the kiss, their tongues thrusting against each other, his minty breath turning her on. She could feel his hips moving again, rotating in between her thighs but not pressing where she wanted it to be. Never the less, that feeling of his hips thrusting had that delicious tingling starting up in her lower belly.

Just as Bella was about to pull away to ask him to do what he was doing again, she could feel his hand moving down her ribs to the top of her thighs, then he shifted slightly to the right and his hand moved in between them. His head moved to the side, when his lips met the dip of her neck her eyes rolled back, "oh God, Jacob," that was amazing. Every time his plump wet lips pressed into her neck a jolt shot through her body.

When his hand made it fully between her thighs he rubbed her through her underwear, his fingers digging in just enough that Bella's hips thrust into his hand.

Jake was slowly moving his hand up and down, working up the courage to pop the button of his pants. He was almost panting now into her neck, actually nervous for the first time in a long time. Bella wasn't making it easy on him, though; every time his hand would rub on her in attempt to pop that button, she would press into him. His frustration started to grow and before he knew it he was pleading with her, "Bells please just let me-" he didn't wait for any response before he ripped the button open.

Pushing back in an attempt to stand, his knuckles dug into the air mattress. He winced at the sound it created, begging the worn old mattress not to pop. Bella was watching him intently as he slowly stood in front of her. His eyes never left hers as he slowly slid the zipper of his shorts down, he could hear each breath that escaped her mouth.

Working his shorts down, Jake didn't take his eyes off of her. The lower his shorts went, the wider her eyes they finally hit the floor Bella's mouth popped open before it snapped shut, her tongue darting out. Jake was so hard. so long that more than the tip of his dick was sticking out over the band of his boxers. He wanted so badly to smirk at the look on her face, her eyes weren't leaving that spot. When he looked down at himself he noticed that it was glistening, fuck he was so hot for her right now.

When he looked back at her Bella's eyes were still focused on his member, but her bottom lip was gripped between her teeth. He worked his muscles and his dick jumped causing her to gasp and pull herself up so she was sitting completely upright.

Her eyes shot to his, a slow smile spread across his face before he gripped the band of his boxers. Wanting to tease her, Jake slowly started to pull the back down first. The groaning of the front door caught both of their attention. His head snapped over his shoulder to the door. While he was giving it the stare down he could hear the plastic of the mattress squeaking around and his eyes shot back to where Bella was laying. Only now she wasn't seated on the mattress, no her tiny ass was up in the air, the bottoms of her cheeks hanging out of her panties as she frantically scrambled around on the mattress, for what he wasn't sure. It took all Jake had not to grab her by the hips and grind his dick into her tiny ass. As if she knew what he was thinking, her head jerked around over her shoulder. She was still on all fours looking at him, "Jake," Bella whisper yelled frantically to him, now his sole focus was on her red lips, " Jake get your clothes on, Rachel is coming." The sound of his sister's name snapped him out of his dirty thoughts and he jerked into action.

Groaning out in pain, Jake bent over and jerked his pants up quickly, pushing the button through the hole and zipping up his zipper while holding his breath. His shorts were so damn tight; he had to adjust himself just so he could move. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard the bathroom door close and then the shower kick on; they had at least a few more minutes. When he looked back again Bella was still searching around the room, no longer on all fours on the air mattress though which Jake quickly had to swallow a groan of disappointment at. She was searching through the pile of blankets on the floor as he stood watching her, "Jake," her voice catching his attention once more, their eyes met, hers wild and worried, "My shorts, Jake where are my shorts?"

He looked around the room and spotted them lying in a small pile against the wall, had he thrown her shorts; guess so.

As he slowly moved over to the shorts, Bella stood and waited. Grabbing her shorts, Jake turned holding them up with a triumphant smile on his face. Bella made her way briskly toward him before tearing the shorts from his grasp. While jumping around the room she put them back on.

Bella made her way to Rachel's vanity inspecting herself, worried that her friend would know that something was up. In the mirror she saw Jake watching her and noticed that his hand was slowly stroking his erection, he was watching her ass more like it. Bella could have laughed at herself when she felt the tell-tale blush creep up her skin, after everything they had done already, this was making her blush.

She watched him in the mirror for a second until she heard the water in the bathroom kick off. Jumping, Bella went over to Jake and with as much force as she could tried to bustle him out of the room. When he stiffened, Bella reached forward and tweaked one of his nipples. "Ouch," Jake yelped while his hand shot to his now-sore nipple. "Get out of here, oh my God Jake, go!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jake smiled before leaning forward to steal a kiss. Bella's hand shot out toward him again before he jumped back, "OK, OK."

With one last look over his shoulder, Jake made it to the door in two strides. Not bothering to check the hall, he quickly slipped out of the room closing the door quietly.

Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding before walking to the mattress and plopping down on it. Before the second bounce came, Rachel was timidly pushing open the door wearing a blush of her own and a couple of hickeys were scattered along her neck and collarbone. Bella quirked her eye at Rachel and her blush grew.

Walking into the room Rachel had her head hung almost as if Bella was going to reprimand her but Bella sat patiently waiting for her friend to either tell her exactly what had happened between them outside the house or to tell her to just fuck off. Rachel gripped her towel before she slipped onto the mattress with Bella , her eyes gleaming, Jake's smile wide across her face, "I need to get dressed, but Bella… oh my God I have got to tell you," Rachel cut her own sentence off with a squeal as she bounced on the air mattress gripping the towel. It was then that Bella heard the smooth thump of music coming through the walls from Jake's room.

~LT~

Bella slipped out into the hall while Rachel got dressed. With a glance toward Jake's door, she had to fight the urge to walk into his room and finish what they both had started. Shaking her head at the thought, she laughed before turning on her heel and making her way to the bathroom. Bella couldn't stop looking in the mirror as she washed her hands. The longer she looked at herself the more she wondered if she looked different. After all, Jake had ventured to places and done things to her that well… no one ever had before. Rubbing her legs together at the thought, she squeezed her eyes together when she thought about his tongue swirling and lapping at her.

Bella pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, cleared her throat and made her way to the door deciding that she had given her friend enough time to get changed. Swinging open the door, Bella flipped the light switch. As she walked out she was still half in the bathroom when her body slammed into a hard hot one. Fighting back a gasp knowing that it was Jake, she let her hands move over his chest. She couldn't help but curl her fingers in and let them scrape down his pecs and across his nipples an action that had his hands landing on her hips and then jerking her into him, before pushing her backwards into the dark bathroom.

They stood there, Bella's nose almost touching Jake's chest; she could smell him his sweat mixed with her body spray-that was definitely her body spray. His hands tightened on her hips before he lifted her onto the counter. Her butt was sitting on the edge of the sink, the facet was digging into her back as Jake's hands moved from her hips only to land on her shoulders and ever so slowly travel up her neck. His thumbs pressed into her lower jaw tilting her head back. She couldn't see him but their lips found each other perfectly. This kiss was so sensual, so slow and hot in fact, that Bella's legs were opening and Jake was stepping into her. When his erection bumped into her center again, Bella groaned and tried to kiss him more aggressively but Jake wasn't having it. He pulled away just enough so that his lips could kiss across her jaw and to her bare neck. He nipped at the soft skin there as a reprimand before he murmured something so low Bella couldn't hear it, and then his lips were on hers again, his tongue sliding slowly into her mouth exploring. His head would tilt to one side and then the other, his tongue moving so slow it was almost painful, but at the same time, the fire inside Bella was starting to burn again.

Slowly Jake pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers before reaching his hand around her, gripping her ass and dragging her against him. Her butt came off the counter as her arms wrapped around his neck. He drug her up and down on his shaft until she was panting again. Jake nipped at her neck before sitting her back on the counter, his hands slowly sliding their way up and under her shirt. She arched toward him as his finger tips slowly lifted her shirt. When his fingers were right under her arms she giggled, being ticklish. Jake chuckled at the same time before whispering to her that he forgot about that. Her shirt slid up and over her head before she felt it bunched in Jake's hands against the small of her back. Moving closer to her his body was pressed as tight to hers as he could get it. Her nipples for the first time rubbing against his bare chest, he thought he would die. Bending at the knee ,Jake rocked his hips into her before pulling back. Resting his forehead against hers he grabbed one of her hands with his own, Bella let him guide her hands to the band of his boxers. He stilled, waiting for her to take over. When she didn't he grabbed her hand and put it on the head of his dick. Bella let her palm cup it experimentally while biting her lip and holding her breath. She wasn't sure how hard or soft she should go. Jake's hot breath was making its way into her mouth as he panted, fueling her on.

The hand that wasn't wrapped around her wrist made it to her neck before Jake spoke, "Relax Bells, you're not going to hurt me." The relief at his words hit Bella and she blew out a gush of air before she let her fingers slip in behind his head. The pads of her fingers were rubbing the tip while her finger nails scraped at his lower stomach. Jake was gripping the counter trying to fight back the urge to just fuck her hand. When her fingers gripped him again, his hips jerked forward and he groaned out in pleasure.

Bella stilled her movements then, listening for any sign of Rachel. When nothing came she made a move to dip her hand lower into his pants. Then she heard her name, so faintly that she thought she was hearing things, but then it came again. Bella pulled her hands out of Jake's boxers and gripped his side out of fear. When the door handle jingled her nails latched on causing him to stifle a moan in her hair.

"Rach," Jake's booming voice made Bella jump once again. The door handle stilled.

"Jake, do you know where Bella is?"

Bella was looking at the small slip of light under the door when Jake spoke again, his hands rubbing up and down her upper thigh soothingly. "I don't keep track of your friend," Jake spat nastily. The tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine, enough so that Bella's hands dropped from his waist. His body pressed into her closer, trapping her from jumping down from the counter like she had planned.

"Damn Jake, you don't have to be such a dick you know. Bella used to be your friend too before you started listening to the shit that Embry and Quil were spouting about cooties and girlfriends." Silence. Jake was still holding Bella when Rachel spoke again, "Do you at least know where she is? She told me she was coming to the bathroom, you didn't make her pee outside did you Jacob?" It was sad that Rachel had to ask, but the way Jake had been treating Bella these last couple of years, it wouldn't have shocked her.

Jake snorted while rubbing Bella's thighs once more. Her head was pressed against his chest, all of her concentration was focused on the heat pressing into her stomach. "Maybe she's on the back porch calling Charlie." Her hands went back to his hips without a thought, _what he was saying_, did he really pay attention to what she did when she was here? She would always stretch the cord from the kitchen phone out the door so that she could call Charlie. She didn't know why she did it, it wasn't like she would interrupt the TV blaring sports. It was her thing, apparently.

His head lowered so his chin was resting on her head as his hands slid around her once more. She could hear Rachel shuffling down the hall toward the kitchen and she quickly let her hands drop from Jake's sides. As she pulled back, Jake flipped the light on. As soon as her eyes adjusted they slid down his body to the erection that was trapping her on the counter. Apparently staring at the male anatomy was a new fascination of hers. The thought of it lit up her cheeks before she looked up at Jake innocently, shooting her thumb over toward the door Bella swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Well, I'd better-" and then she was pushing him back and scurrying out the door before Jake could stop her. When the door clicked closed Jake gripped the counter as his head dropped, "Son of a bitch."

~LT~

When Bella got back into the room she quickly made her way over to the air mattress and sat down. As she adjusted the pillows and covers she could hear Rachel thundering down the hall and then pounding on the bathroom door. Even with the shower running Bella was pretty sure that Jake could hear Rachel shout to him that she wasn't on the back porch. Not wanting the argument to turn into yet another one of Rachel and Jake's epic fights, Bella walked out into the hall. Rachel stilled before looking at the door then looking back at Bella. With one more look to at the door Rachel kicked it and grumbled under her breath before making her way toward Bella.

Just as Rachel made her way into the room the bathroom door swung open and Jake walked out into the hall. Turning toward his room he stilled when he saw Bella. A white towel barely hung around his hips she could see every muscle glisten with wetness. She nearly swallowed her tongue when her eyes caught sight of a rather large drop of water as it slid over each and every bump of his toned stomach. He shifted on his feet but didn't make a move toward her. She was still looking at him when Rachel's hand shot out and grabbed onto her arm jerking her back into the room. The last thing she saw before the door was slammed closed was Jake's smile.

Once inside the room Bella winced at the vice like grip her friend had on her arms.

"Was he fucking with you again Bella?"

The words registered but Bella was still thinking of that bead of water that ran over Jake's stomach and the treasure trail that looked so much darker when it was wet. She licked her lips again, and then squeaked when Rachel shook her.

Snapping her fingers in front of her face Rachel was starting to get a little aggravated at the dopey look on Bella's face. "HEY" Rachel yelled again before snapping her fingers in Bella's face again.

Blinking twice, Bella was finally able to focus on her friends face, "What? Sorry."

"Bella, I said was Jake fucking with you again? He said you were outside talking to Charlie but I went out there and you weren't there."

Shaking her head Bella blinked once more trying to come up with something, anything to keep Rachel from busting into Jake's room and starting a fight, " No I was- wait what were you going to tell me before you had to change." _That should do it _Bella thought smugly, she had to fight back a triumphant grin when Rachel pulled her back to the air mattress and spilled her guts to Bella.

The way Rachel went on and on about Paul and the way he had taken her against the house and then once again on the side of the porch, Bella felt a flare of jealousy kick in and a little arousal too. Her friend describing the trysts that they were having had Bella reliving her own tryst with Jacob.

When Bella saw Rachel's eyes begin to fill with tears she got concerned and moved toward her friend taking her hand. Rachel's head dropped and she took in a shaky breath. Bella was a little startled when a flash of anger swept through her, she grit her teeth to keep from saying anything. When Rachel's head rose a tear rolled down her cheek and then her friend smiled that big smile, "He's my soul mate Bella, and I know it sounds weird and you may not understand it but a piece of me was missing when he was gone and he told me he felt the same way, that he was just stupid and scared and I believe him. I believe every word of it, I love him." Rachel squeezed Bella's hand before dropping it laughing. She covered her face.

Flopping back on the mattress Rachel whispered, "Soul mates," before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

~LT~

Long after Rachel had moved to her bed and fallen asleep, Bella was lying on her back looking at the rays of moonlight that filtered through the thin curtains. Her hand resting on her slightly exposed stomach, she couldn't stop stroking her bare flesh longing to feel the over-heated touches Jake provided. Sighing out in frustration, Bella rolled to her side and caught sight of Rachel. Her friend's mouth was slightly parted but she was smiling, her arms clutching the pillow.

Moving slowly, Bella held her breath as she went to move off the air mattress. She wasn't sure what she was doing as she slowly slipped out of the room, wincing when the door clicked closed. Standing in front of the door, Bella's heart began to race when she spotted the worn and shot up stop sign that hung on Jake's door. She took a step toward the door before her thoughts go the better of her and she stepped back, grabbing the door handle behind her.

Her mind was screaming at her to just make a move already. The least she could do is just go in there and make sure that he was still even in there. Bella knew that Jake sneaked out of the house often to party or see one of his girlfriends. Reasoning with herself, Bella decided that if Jake was in his room there was the slight possibility that maybe he wasn't just using her tonight, maybe he did really regret the way he treated her in the past. If he wasn't in his room, then Bella of course would be broken and embarrassed but at least she would know that he was just fucking with her, as Rachel put it, and she could move on and never bother with Jacob Black again.

Bella's heart was beating so frantically in her chest that she stopped to lean against the wall, willing herself to calm down. Having only taken three steps from Rachel's door, Bella couldn't help but feel silly. It was better to get this over with, see Jake for the ass that he really was and just move on.

Pushing off the wall Bella took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and took the remaining three to Jake's door. She hadn't calmed down at all. If anything, her heart was actually hurting now from the force that it was slamming into her chest. She laid her head against the wood of the door and ran her hand along the wood. She could hear the low hum of music on the other side.

_Please god let him be in there_, Bella thought to herself as her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the door handle. _Now or never, _with that Bella turned the knob. Walking into the room slowly Bella took a deep breath as she went. She could smell him; it was like a curtain of Jake. His smell was everywhere and she couldn't help but suck in another greedy breath, filling her lungs with the spice and musk of his scent and sweat.

Bella almost cried out when her toe slammed into the corner of something hard. She was broken out of her daze and her hand was firmly pressed against her mouth when she realized how far into his room she had gotten. In her Jake-scented daze, Bella had made her way all the way into Jake's room and had bumped into his bed side table. When she looked down a thousand pounds of weight seemed to just float from her body at the sight. He was lying on his stomach clutching his pillow in the same fashion that Rachel was; his mouth too was slightly parted. Bella stood, her eyes taking in the sight. His hair was sticking up all over, small little spikes shooting every which way. His back was bare, the blanket only covering his ass and one of his legs. The other was hanging off the bed.

She allowed her eyes to slowly drift over his body. The muscles on his back bunched and pulled every time he breathed in. As her eyes slowly wondered along his spine she took in the swell of his ass through the blanket. As much as she enjoyed the view of Jake's front, this view, especially the dip of his lower back before it rounded into the mound that was his ass, had her wanting to just feel it. The thought of Jake grinding into her and her actually gripping his ass to spur him on popped into her head. Biting her lip Bella balled her fist to resist the temptation.

When she bent down her face was mere inches from his own. That's when she realized that her Jake was still there, the Jake that had been mean to hear all those years was a front. He looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept. She wondered just how hard he had to work to put the scowl on his face every single time he saw her. Thinking of Jake with his eyes narrowed, Bella's shaky finger slowly made its way to his forehead; her finger ran over the smooth skin where the knots on his forehead normally were. She froze when he scrunched his nose and snorted.

Standing back up, Bella decided she had better leave so as not to wake him or get caught. When she went to leave he rolled completely over and she stopped. Her eyes froze once again on his stomach, and then slowly slid down. Just as Bella's hand made its way from her side to touch; his hand moved to his crotch and dipped under his boxers a grunt escaping as he gripped himself. Bella's eyes shot to Jake's in panic. When she saw that his mouth was still slightly parted and his breathing was steady she breathed a sigh of relief. With one more glance toward Jake, Bella slowly turned and slowly tiptoed her way toward the door. Ss she reached for the door knob a warm arm wrapped around her mid-section and drug her back while the door slowly closed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok so I know I said it would be awhile... I lied :) This is what happens when I write lemons. For real though TIBCIBS will be updated next.**_

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Bella felt his warm arm wrap around her midsection she relaxed into his embrace. He had only taken a few steps back before he bent at the knees grinding himself into her butt, his nose pressed into her hair, "Where are you going?"

Bella let out a husky moan before reaching her left had up and behind her to grip Jake's neck. When she did so, his hand that was wrapped around her slowly slid up her body to cup her breast. Her body arched toward the heat on her chest and she let her fingernails scrape the back of his neck. He was rooting through her hair trying to get to her flesh; finally his tongue stuck out and licked right where her shoulder and her neck met. The feeling of it, his fingers slowly tweaking the nipple now mixed with his tongue lapping at her skin made her knees give way.

Jake's other hand, which was loosely on her hip, rose up her arm slowly the pads of his fingers skimmed across the under side of her arm and she shuddered as he held her tight to his chest, the only reason she was still standing. Slowly he unlatched her fingers from his neck and with a move from his other hand, Bella was twirled around, never losing contact with his body until her lips were pressing against his bare chest.

Jake's heart skipped a beat when Bella looked up at him through her long eyelashes. All innocent and doe-eyed, he could feel his dick twitch on its own accord between them. Thrusting his hips into her while curling himself up, he smiled to himself when Bella sucked in a breath and then quickly released it when his hands fell to her lower back. He barely had to make a move at all before she was in his arms, her slender legs wrapped around his thick waist and they were moving across the floor to his bed.

When he bumped into the mattress Jake slowly lowered her to the bed and them himself on top of her. He could already feel how wet they both were, the moisture on their boxers evident. When his hand came to her forehead and slowly moved her bangs out of the way, her eyes opened to him and she smiled. Just as quickly her eyes were rolling shut, Jake unable to keep his hips from moving.

There were so many things that Jake wanted to do and say to her all at once, honestly though he was worried about talking to her. He had been so mean to here these past couple of years, he worried that if he spoke the wrong words would come out, so he kissed her instead. Kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her since he was twelve years old and actually crushing on her the same time he was sticking gum in that beautiful brown hair of hers.

He let his hips pull away from her center as he kissed her, he only wanted her to feel the emotion he was putting into it. With his weight on his elbows Jake cupped her face as he kissed her, it was slow and deep he let his thumbs rub circles on her cheeks as he did so. Her hands were still just slightly resting on his back and not moving.

When he pulled away he caught himself before he told her that he loved her, because he did. He loved her with everything he had.

Smiling at him, Bella took pleasure in weight of Jake's body on her own, his heat pressing her into his lumpy twin sized bed. She didn't know what to say really, she was confused and so turned on. She still really wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, why he had started this and why she couldn't stop it. Why she didn't want to stop it. His eyes were boring into hers as she thought about all the times he had been mean to her, she just wanted to know why.

Out of fear she didn't ask, he felt too good there pressing into her. Bella was shocked at how her body reacted to his, it was like the moment he came around her senses would heighten and instead of tensing up around him like she had done for years, her body wanted to just melt into and under his. She was in trouble, she knew that much, but she couldn't stop it-wouldn't dare-so she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again.

As she kissed him she scraped her nails down his back and relished in the feeling of his hips jerking into her. A growl slipped through his lips and into her mouth. When his hand slid down her side and gripped her leg at the knee Bella held her breath. As soon as her leg was wrapped around his waist, he ground into her, her body pressed into the mattress with such force that a spring was poking her in the back. The pain almost made her gasp, but then she was gasping out of pure pleasure as he pulled back and rocked into her.

Jake was kissing down her neck and across her collarbone; his body curled so he could reach her skin. His left hand was pulling down the front of her top so he could kiss lower; her breath was coming out in pants, moans slipping out between her lips that were either pressed to his body or to his lips.

"The noises you make," he whispered before swirling his hips. When he kissed her behind the ear something inside Bella snapped.

She was shoving her hands into the back of his boxers and gripping his ass as her legs fell wide open against the bed. It took Jake off guard a little, Bella being this forward, but he went with it. He let her guide his movements as she pulled on his ass and released it. Her head was thrown back, her eyes clenched closed. As Jake ground into her he had the overwhelming urge to bite her neck.

"Jake" Bella moaned out once again, "please Jake just -," his hand was gripping her thigh so hard she was sure marks would be left, but she didn't care she just wanted to feel every inch of him.

He was panting into her ear, his thrusts almost becoming wild against her center, he didn't know how much harder he could grind into her, and it still wasn't enough.

"What Bells?" he asked as he stilled, his erection pressing into her core.

"Please Jake just, just do something," it was low and it was breathy, but he heard it. He pulled back knowing what he wanted to do, but not really sure that it was the right thing. Jake was pretty sure that Bella was still a virgin, and he was honestly a little surprised when Bella let him have his way with her in Rachel's room when he caught her getting off, but this...

"Jake," his thoughts were interrupted when she grabbed his face, her eyes almost pleading with him, "Please Jake just-" he cut her off with a searing kiss before he jumped from the bed and jerked his boxers the rest of the way down. He didn't stop his actions when she gasped as his dick sprung free. When he stood back to his full height he froze, Bella's mouth was wide open and she was staring right at him, much like she had before, but the hunger in her eyes was evident.

He willed himself to move slowly, not wanting her to feel like he was going to pounce her. Bending at the knee he reached for the top of her shorts and slowly began to pull, her panties moving down her legs along with them. When he got to her knees she lifted her legs while holding them together almost like a tease, but he could see she was getting nervous as she was blushing and her lip was making its way into her mouth.

He stood again, dropping her bottoms at his feet then, hooked his hands behind her knees and dragged her to the side of the bed as he squatted down. Kneeling, Jake pulled Bella up so that she was sitting, the shy smile on her face made his heart race. Was this really going to happen? How far was she going to let this go?

He let his hands run around and over her knees and then slowly up her legs. When he got to the bottom of her shirt he saw her suck in her stomach with a gasp; slowly Jake pulled the top up. He made sure to let his fingers run up along her sides as he did so, knowing that it would cause her to have goosebumps. He was rewarded with her pert nipples when the shirt slipped over her breasts.

When the shirt got to her neck he let his eyes lock with hers, searching for any sign of doubt. There was none. Her arms raised and he pulled the shirt over her head. Before it hit the bed Jake's searing hot mouth was kissing her breast bone and she was holding his head as she fell back onto the bed bringing him on top of her.

His arm slid under her lower back and with a grunt she came off the bed, her body pressed into his as he moved her up the bed, slowly lifting over again he would grunt as he crawled them up the bed.

When her head was resting on his pillow he started to work his way down her body, kissing and nipping at her skin. She was so responsive to every single one of his touches. Her stomach would suck in when he kissed her and jerk when he would nip at her. Her hands where almost kneading his scalp.

When he got down to the apex of her thighs, without hesitation he breathed her in and then licked her in one long fluid stroke. Her legs gripped his head when he slid his finger inside of her as flicked his tongue over her nub. With every lash of his tongue her finger nails would dig in and then release. Her actions were spurring him on. Turning his hand, he curled his finger hitting a spot within her that had a deep moan flowing from her lips. "More Jake," was all she was able to pant out before he plunged in another finger.

She almost squealed out at the feeling of two of his fingers inside her, stroking and working her. She felt so full and yet, it wasn't enough.

Jake was still lapping at her as he worked his fingers in and out of her core. Every now and then he would open them hoping that it would help stretch her. She was so tight against his fingers he was beyond excited to feel what it would be like to have her wrapped around him.

Jake was about to drive Bella mad, his tongue doing wondrous things to her, his fingers only adding to the sensation. Every now and then she would feel a slight pinch but it didn't bother her, only excited her further. Gripping his hair, Bella tugged. Jake flattened his tongue and licked her all the way up to her belly button before his tongue was back in his mouth.

Her heart was slamming in her chest when his eyes finally met hers, her fingers twitching in his hair. She smiled at him, waited for his return one until she snaked her hand between then and gripped the tip of his dick. Jake's eyes flew open and he let a shocked sound escape his mouth, Startled, Bella began to draw her hand back thinking she had hurt him.

His hand shot between them and moved her hand back to his dick. Gripping her hand in his own, he applied the amount of pressure that he liked and stroked himself. His eyes stayed on her face as he stroked their joined hands along his dick, his hips moving adding to the rhythm he was trying to keep. Her eyes kept flicking down trying to get a look. When her eyes flashed up to him once more he jerked his hips and the head of his dick bumped into her wet core.

Bella gasped at the heat that met her, at the same time Jake swore under his breath. Nothing had ever felt so good. He held still, letting the tip of his dick press right into her clit. Jake had to fight hard to keep his dick from going any further. Dropping his hand from hers, he stayed over top of her, his eyes now closed. Bella was watching him, she could tell he was fighting himself by the way his body was rigid, yet his arms were shaking, his lip now pulled between his teeth.

Bella let her hand fall away from Jake's shaft, choosing instead to place it on the small of his back. She allowed her hand that was resting on his shoulder to do the same. She was still watching his reactions as she did so: nothing. Her hands got to the lower part of his back and then she was rubbing him, trying to ease the tension away, her hands worked closer and closer to the swell of his ass. It was then that her fantasy popped into her head. Her hands gripping his ass driving him into her body.

She smiled because Jake's eyes were still closed. She let her hands trail down his back and up the swell of his ass as she opened her legs and lifted them. His eyes were starting to open when her fingers dug into his checks and she pulled. His dick did just what she was hoping it would do, slowly it parted her lips as it moved its way down and right to her center.

His eyes snapped the rest of the way open, and then Bella let her fingers dig in deeper as the tip of his head slid into her body. Jake went rigid, again stilling. Bella couldn't read his face, his eyes were almost wild. She wanted to know what was going on, but she refused to drop her hands. She didn't want him to go away, he was so warm. His mouth pooped open, inaudible noises coming out as he stumbled over his words.

"Bella I think we-" he stopped mid-sentence when she shook her head no, applying pressure to his backside at the same time. His head was fully seated inside of her with the last push. He had to fight back the curse that was in his throat. He didn't want to be cussing out profanities at a time like this, but damn it, Jake had never felt anything so soft, hot and wet. The rubber, even the thinnest kind, didn't supply this kind of feeling.

Her hands were still now, her fingers no longer digging into the soft flesh of his ass. Looking at her closely, he realized that her eyes were glistening with tears, "Bella, Bells do you want to stop?"

She shook her head now causing one of the tears to leak out the corner of her eye, "I just...I can't - I can't believe I'm doing this with you, I mean its you," she said one hand now flailing about at her side, "and me" she continued on, her hand now coming to rest over one of her naked breasts. Her words sliced right through him; after all of this, he wasn't good enough for her now. Pulling back, Jake bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something to hurt her, defensive Jake wanted to attack. Bella caught him before he could pull completely out of her. She was confused, Jake could tell. "I've missed you Jake, this you." she said as she stroked his hair and the one single tear turned into a slow stream.

Bella's words had Jake's heart thudding in his chest. He felt the same way. In an attempt to hug her, Jake let his body fall forward. She gasped when her barrier broke and then his hands were on the side of her face. Stilling, shocked at what had just happened, he said "I'll make it better Bells, if you let me. Just let me make it better." Her eyes flashed to his face and she nodded her head. Bella's hands made their way back to his ass. With no help from her, Jake rocked forward, causing Bella to moan when he filled her completely.

Slowly, Jake began to rock back and forth into her, his pace was slow with purpose. He could tell that Bella was still hurting, but he wanted her to feel better. He didn't want her first time to be something completely horrible, to be honest he was little worried himself. He had never had sex with out a condom and tightness that her small little body provided had him trying to think about anything other than the way her pert breasts moved back and forth as he slid into and then out of her. He was biting his lip hoping to buy time. He was so much better than this.

Grabbing her by the leg he apologized to her before he slung it over his hip, he knew at this point he wasn't going to last, he had to make this good for her. He ground into her, his feet pushing against the foot board, using it as leverage so he could drive himself deeper in. One thrust had her head pushing into his pillow. Her mouth opened yet nothing came out, he remembered seeing her like that just hours ago.

"Bella, look at me," he whispered out between thrusts. When her eyes didn't open he ground himself into her clit, "Please, Bells." Her eyes popped open and he smiled at her as he swirled his hips against her, letting his pelvic bone push into her own. This time he got the tiniest gasp out of her; he winked and did it again.

"Yes," Bella heard a voice so unlike her own grind out and then he was doing it again over and over, thrusting into her as he ground his pelvis into her. She could feel his coarse hairs rubbing against her clit. Her hand went to her breast, rubbing her nipples, watching as Jake's eyes followed. His thrusting picked up its pace as his eyes flashed between her breast and her own eyes before they settled on her lip. Biting it, Bella let out a squeal when Jake pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back in. The force was enough that it almost hurt, but the feeling it sent through her body, the rush she got from it. She could feel the coiling in her stomach. He pulled back again and slammed into her once more. "Oh go-" was all that had slipped out before his hand was covering her mouth, "Shhh honey."

Two more thrusts and Bella was biting the hand that was still over her mouth as she experienced the best orgasm that she ever had. It was one thing to feel her walls clenching against nothing, but this was amazing. She could feel herself clamping down onto Jake. His movements became slower and jerkier at the same time, the feeling grew more intense the tighter her walls became. The hand that was on her mouth scooped her leg back up and over his him before he slammed back into her and stilled. His eyes clenched closed, at the same time his hand gripped just the back of her thigh. He made three little grunting sounds as he slid out and then back in slowly, his body almost jerking. His grip loosened on her knee, slowly letting it slide from his body and onto the bed. His head fell right below her chin. She could feel his heated breaths fanning across her sweat-slicked chest. Her nipples got harder, if at all possible. Ever so slowly, Jake's legs slid out behind him and he laid on top of her, most of his weight resting between her legs, something that had a tingling sensation shooting through her body with every exhale from him. His arms snaked underneath her and he held her like that, his head resting between her breasts her body clutched tight to his own. The last thing either of them remember was her shaky hands slowly running through his hair.

~LT~

A tapping woke Bella up the next morning. Looking around she had to gather her bearings. A soft snore caught her attention. Looking down she saw that Jake's head was still resting between her breasts, the realization struck her and her eyes grew wide. Looking around the room she could see bright rays of light just beginning to stream through Jake's window. Another tap had Bella's head snapping in that direction, "Jake, hey man wake the fuck up."

She knew that voice. When he tapped on the window a little more forcefully, Bella began pushing at Jake's shoulders while trying to scramble out from underneath him in an attempt to cover herself. He snorted as he woke slowly, trying to push her back onto the bed as he slid up along her body to kiss her. Before his lips could meet her own, the tap turned into a full-out knock and Embry Call was practically yelling at Jake to open his window.

Jake sprung off the bed grabbing a dirty towel off the floor as he held a finger to his lip. Bella shook her head in a "duh" type gesture at him. Really, like she would say anything right now.

Jerking the window open, Jake practically growled at his friend, "The fuck, Call it's-what hell time it is?"

"Dude, chill OK, me and Quil almost hooked up with some Forks High chicks last night. They're coming back later this morning to hang out."

"I give a shit because?" Jake asked as he pulled the window tighter to him, trying to block Embry's prying eyes.

Embry's eyes widened in awe, "Dude, you got a girl in there." he said, envy lacing his tone as he tried to push the window open so he could look inside.

"No. Damn it Embry, what do you want?"

"Dude that blonde chick with the big boobs was asking about you last night, wanted to know why you weren't at the bonfire with the rest of us. She said she was coming back for you today."

Jake thought he heard something then. His head shot in the direction of the bed, his heart slammed to the floor when he saw that it was empty, his sheets clearly rumpled. Turning around with a growl, Jake slammed the window in Embry's face locking it before stalking his way to the door. Before he got there a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle almost making him yell out of fright.

Bella was hiding on the floor, one of his old flannel shirts covering her body. Jake reached a hand out and helped her stand. She was clutching the shirt to her chest as she looked around the room, glancing at everything so she didn't have to look into his eyes. She was a little hurt if she had to admit it.

His fingers where on her chin, her head being turned in the direction of his own, "Please Bella, don't do that."

She nodded while biting her lip, praying that the tears that were about to spring to her eyes would just stay away, "I think I should-"

"Stay Bella, just stay." He said while pushing her softly back toward the bed. She let herself fall onto it before scooting herself toward the head board. As she made her way back, a blotch of red caught her eye and she hid her face in her hands, the tears having won this last battle.

She felt the bed dip in front of her, Jake's weight was resting just above her knees she could feel the heat from his legs on her own. His hands slowly wrapped around her wrists and with a gentle tug, her hands no longer hid her face, "I- I ..."she stuttered before shaking her head and looking at the ceiling.

"I don't care about them Bella, just you. Are you- are you OK?" The softness of his voice had Bella's head slowly lowering and her eyes meeting his.

She didn't answer, she didn't want Jake to worry, and honestly she was sore as hell. When Embry first pushed at the window it almost killed her to sit upright in bed and then slink over the side. Muscles that she didn't know she had in her stomach, arms and legs were burning with each and every move.

"It- Jake, I'm-"

"The truth Bella, are you OK I didn't- did I hurt you?"

Her hands went to the side of his face. She really didn't want him to think something like that. "It's just a little sore is all it's- I've heard its normal for a girl's first time." Her face flushed as bright as a tomato before her hands shot to cover it once more. Why she was embarrassed for admitting it he didn't know, but it was cute as hell.

"Bells you're sure, you're OK I really didn't hurt you?"

Head still in her hands, she shook her head no. She felt his hand softly fall onto her shoulder and then slowly push her back. Thankful for her hands still being over her face, she winced into them as her body slowly unfolded and her back stretched out onto the bed. She could feel the bed dipping to the right; his hand was on her left hip turning her toward him.

When her hands slid away from her face once more, she was smiling now, shyly of course, but she was doing something other than crying or blushing out of embarrassment. He smiled back at her before his hands slid up her arm. They were naked again, the dirty towel he had covered himself with before on the floor where he had left it when Bella covered her eyes the first time. The flannel was now half wrapped around Bella's lower half.

Letting his hand slide up and down her bare arm, he smiled when her skin erupted in goosebumps, "You're sure you're-"

"I'm fine but, I think maybe, I should" she bit her lip as her eyes once again darted around his room filling with tears, "go. I don't want Rachel to wake up and me not be there."

His hand slid out, brushing against her jaw, his fingers wrapped in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow yet sweet. Bella could feel him gripping her neck and hair tighter. She hoped it was him allowing himself time to let her go, she really didn't want to either, but she knew if Rachel caught them...

He pulled back looking at her before he pecked her lips and stood. When she went to sit up she winced internally. He held a hand out to her, "Let me, um-just sit there I'll find your clothes."

He watched as Bella slowly slid herself into her clothes, him doing the same. His eyes scanned her body, he took note of the bruises that were on the back of her right leg just behind her knee, and the way she slowly pulled her shorts up. When she began to struggle with her shirt, Jake pushed off the bed toward her. Sliding the shirt down, he couldn't help but cup her face once more and kiss her. He knew she wasn't as OK as she was claiming to be and it about tore him up, but he knew Bella and if he asked her again she would get aggravated.

He hugged her softly, not willing to let her go and with his hand on the flat of her back, he walked her toward the door. She kissed him this time before slowly pulling the door open enough for her small body to slip through. When the door clicked closed Jake rested his head on the wood, fighting with himself not to open the door and go to her. With a jerk of his wrist his door opened and slowly Rachel's closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Jake stood there staring down the hall at his sister's door almost willing it to open. Eventually he realized that Bella wasn't coming back out and he slowly backed into his own room and closed the door. Looking around, Jake took in his room, the sheets crumpled-half lying on the floor, the flannel shirt Bella used as a cover up thrown on the bed. Wishing that Bella had never left, Jake strode over to his bed with every intention of lying down so he could smell her, but the little red spot on his light-colored sheets caught his attention.

Standing there looking at the spot a flash of just how it got there flitted across his mind; the way Bella moved against him as he rocked into her, the milky white of her skin under his tan hands. The thought had Jake fighting back the urge to throw himself on the bed and just roll around in her scent. What the fuck was wrong with him, first wanting to bite her when she exposed her neck to him and now he was wanting to roll around in her virgin blood on his sheets? He was seriously having issues.

Ripping the sheets off his bed, Jake was about to walk them to the laundry room when his bedroom door burst open and Rachel was on top of him in a blink, her pointy nail poking into his chest.

"What the fuck did you do to her this time Jacob?"

"Huh, do to-"

Rachel's fingernail was digging into Jake's chest before he could even finish his sentence. "Don't you 'huh' me, you little prick! Bella damn it. Jake she came in the room woke me up and told me she had to go! Her cheeks were all red, did you make her cry, what have you done to her this early in the damn morning?"

Jakes heart about dropped out when he heard that Bella was gone. Making a move to get around Rachel to go after her, he was caught off guard when Rachel tripped him. Laying flat on his back, Rachel's finger was stuck in his face as she stood over him. "I swear to God Jacob, if you ever fuck with her again I am going to have Paul beat the shit out of you. Do you hear me? She hasn't done a fuckin-"

"What is going on in here?" Billy's voice was booming from the hall as his chair squeaked across the wood floors toward Jacob's room. By the time he got to the door frame Rachel had backed off Jake, but she was still shooting him a death glare as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Jake did something to Bella and she up and left!" Rachel said while slapping Jake on the arm.

Billy glanced toward Jake who was gaping like a fish, still shocked that Rachel had gotten him down on the floor and at just how fired up she was.

"I didn't, I just woke up, how the hell could I have done anything to her?"

Holding up his hands, Billy looked at both of his kids. The look in his eye had them both slinking back from him. " First off, the both of you need to watch your mouths," Billy said while shooting them both a stern look and nodding at them.

"Jacob, I don't ever want to hear about you doing another thing to that girl, you hear me? I'm tired of Charlie callin' here telling me that she's crying in her room for something that you've done to her. Now I haven't said anything to you before because, well, Rachel has pretty much taken care of your punishment but listen here boy, and this is the last I'm gonna say on the matter: Bella Swan is your sister's best friend and my best friend's daughter. I don't know what got into you two kids years back but what ever it was it's run its course. It's been long enough, this thing, and you, as a man should know better. I don't want you talking, looking, or so much as breathing an unpleasant thought her way when she's around here, and she will be. Do you understand?"

Jacob hung his head at his father's words and tone, he hadn't known that Bella would go home and cry. That was the worst thing of all: knowing that he had hurt her as much as he did.

"As for you Rachel Black, I don't ever want to hear that kind of language out of your mouth again. Do you hear me young lady?" Bill all but roared out, "and don't you be hitting your baby brother anymore either," Billy huffed as he backed his way down the tiny hallway.

As soon as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, Rachel's finger was in Jake's face again, but before a word could come out of her mouth, Billy bellowed her name from the kitchen. With slitted eyes, Rachel turned on her heel and marched down the hall.

Grabbing the balled up sheets from the floor, Jake made his way over to his bed. Dropping down, the mattress groaned under his weight. After he shoved the ball of sheets under the bed, Jake put his elbows on his knees and hung his head. How had his morning gone from Bella sleeping in this very bed with him to this: her running away and him not being able to stop her?

~LT~

Bella's hands were tight on the steering wheel as she made her way through the bumpy roads of La Push. The horrible blush that had stained her cheeks the second she walked out of Jake's bedroom had slowly fizzled. Shaking her head at her earlier actions, Bella flipped on the stereo and let the slow music flow through the cab.

The second Bella stepped in Rachel's room she began to panic. What if her friend could tell? Tell that she wasn't a virgin any more, tell that she had slept with Jake. As Bella looked at Rachel still hugging the pillow (much like Jake had done the night before), her heart began to pound in her chest, her breath was coming out in such ragged gasps that the room started to slowly spin. Bella leaned back on the door and got her bearings before making the split-second decision to high-tail it out of the Black's house. Practically running over to Rachel's bedside, she nudged her friend just enough to rouse her from her sleep before she was telling her some lame story about Charlie and that she needed to go.

It wasn't until Bella was half way out of the rez that she realized that she had left everything-including her shoes-back in Rachel's room. She could have cursed herself but at the same time she was so freaked out that she couldn't stop looking in her rear view waiting for Rachel to just pop up out of no where and go on a tangent about why she left.

Bella hadn't realized that she was pulling onto her road until she heard a chirp of a police siren. Biting her lip, Bella looked around frantically wondering what she had done wrong. That's when she noticed Charlie's cruiser sitting on the side of the road, his window down. As Bella slowly pulled up along side of him she fought her window down, wincing as pain surged through her body.

"Hey Dad, every thing OK?" She couldn't help the nervous crack, and almost squeaked when Charlie quirked his brow at her.

"Dunno Bells, everything OK with you? I thought you were stayin' with Rachel til this evening. You and Jake didn't-"

Bella cut him off with a shake of her head, "N-no everything is uh OK with um Jake." _God why don't you just come out and tell Charlie everything that happened last night_, Bella mentally ranted. She could see the concern growing on her father's face.

"He was out most of the night, but Rachel and Paul got back together and I just thought that they could work things out better today, ya know?" _Oh please let him buy it_, technically it wasn't a full-out lie.

"You sure Bells, because I can have a talk with Billy."

"Really dad everything is good. Promise."

With a nod Charlie looked Bella over once more, his mustache twitching, "I've got a long shift today Bells, but I should be home by seven or eight. I'll let you know the closer it gets."

"OK Dad, see ya later. Be safe."

"Always am." Bella smiled as she heard Charlie's response as his window rolled up.

The gravel crunching under Bella's tires made her sigh with relief, finally she was home. Home where Rachel couldn't try to figure out what was going on with her because Bella knew that she would. Even now, sitting her in the cab of her truck watching the light drizzle rolling down her windshield, she couldn't stop her fingers from running across her lips or the smile that was on her face. She wasn't a virgin anymore and Jacob Black, her once friend, had been the one she had given herself to. God was it good.

Reaching for the door handle, Bella let herself wince when a pain shot through her body as she nudged the door open. Stepping out of the cab, Bella felt the urge to stretch but she thought better of it when she remembered the pain that rolled over her body when she stretched out on Jake's bed earlier that morning. Hunched over like a eighty-year-old woman, Bella held her stomach as she made her way up the stairs and into the house.

When the door clicked closed, Bella let her body rest against it. Not really sure if she wanted to fight her way up the steps, she chose the couch instead. It was closer and at the moment it even looked comfy. Shuffling her way over to the oversized couch, Bella dug Charlie's heating pad out from under the coffee table. Setting the dial to ten, she laid it on the table until she was completely settled. Setting the pad on her stomach, she reached for the remote and flipped the TV on before throwing her grandmother's knit blanket over her body. She was sleeping before the commercials ended.

~LT~

Bella woke not long after, sweat trickling down the side of her face. Rolling to her side with a groan, she let the heating pad fall to the floor. Running her hand over her face, Bella let her arm fall off the side of the couch limply. All of her energy was completely gone. She was worn out and sore all over. When there was a knock on the door she groaned at the thought of having to peel herself off the couch. The second knock came a little more frantic. Assuming it was Rachel, she yelled for the person to come in.

Bella could hear the door slowly creak open, and then click closed, "Rach, I'm not really feeling all too hot. Sorry about leaving this morning but-" the words caught in her throat when Jake moved into her line of sight sitting down on the coffee table in front of her, a look of worry covering his face.

Her eyes were wide as saucers as he sat in front of her, her mouth was agape. She didn't know what to say. Jake leaned forward, his long index finger running along her forehead to push a lock of hair out of her face. "Bella are you-" she could see his Adam's Apple boob as he swallowed, "are you OK?"

As Bella sat up she bit her lip to keep from openly wincing, but Jake caught on. Scooting forward on the coffee table, he pushed his arms under her body and slowly lifted her. Surprised at how little she was, he walked his way around the living room, Bella clinging to his neck now.

"Jake what are you- what are you doing?" Bella asked when his first foot fell on the step.

He didn't say anything, just slowly took the steps one at a time, Bella was shocked when he reached his hand out and flicked open her door as if it were nothing.

He stilled as he looked at her room, it was so much different then the last time he was in here, yet it was so much the same. The walls were still yellow but now instead of the bright yellow they once were, they were now a light, almost butter, yellow. Her comforter was still purple, but just like her walls, muted in color. The pictures on her walls weren't ones she had colored in art class, but those of her and Rachel or her and her classmates at Forks High. In the middle her graduation photo was already hanging.

Jake felt Bella squirm in his arms. Looking down at her with a smile on his face, he strode over to her bed and slowly placed her down, kissing her forehead before he turned and walked out of the room. Bella watched him as he went, nervous about what he was doing until she heard the shower in the bathroom kick on. When Jake came back into her room she sucked in a breath at the sight; his shirt was off, his jeans slung low on his hips, his stomach and treasure trail catching her eye.

She squeaked out in shock when he scooped her up into his arms once more and carried her into the bathroom. Steam was already billowing out of the top of the shower. Leaning against the sink, Jake ran the back of his index finger across her stomach, slowly working her shirt up enough for his finger to touch her skin. Goosebumps erupted in its wake. Her eyes met his when his hands hooked into the side of her shirt. He let his fingers drag along her side, much like he did the night before, thrilled that her body once again reacted the same way. When the shirt hit the floor Bella made a move to cover herself, for the first time feeling a little self-conscious under Jake's intense gaze.

Grabbing her wrists, Jake merely smiled and shook his head at her pulling her hands back to her sides. "I've all ready seen all of you, Bella. You're beautiful, please don't hide from me." He went on as his finger slowly rubbed over her stomach and then hooked into her shorts. Jake sucked in a breath when he realized that she wasn't wearing underwear. His eyes shot to her already-red face, the question clearly written there.

She quirked her eyebrow at him, "I don't know what you did with them."

The smile on his face grew and Bella felt her cheeks flame. Then she was pulled closer to him, the movement causing her shorts to drop to the floor. His arms wrapped around her naked body as hers wrapped around his bare chest. He nuzzled her neck, his voice muffled as he spoke, "I'm sorry it hurts so bad, I want to fix it. Will you let me?"

Bella could feel the tears welling up and her lower lip start to quiver at the care in his voice. She nodded her head, worried that if she spoke the tears would win.

Slowly, Jake turned her in his arms, standing behind her. Bella almost sighed when she felt his naked chest press into her back as he reached to pull the shower curtain open. Holding her hand, he helped her step in. Turning, she stood there watching as he slid his jeans and boxers off at the same time. He wasn't hard but the size of him still held Bella's attention-that was until Jake chuckled.

Her eyes snapped to his as he made a move to get into the shower with her. Bella's eyes grew wide thinking that this was really happening, all of this was so weird to her. She didn't really understand what was going on, it was like her mind would go completely blank and then something would happen and she would snap out of this stupor for a split second before slipping back into it. She was about to take a shower with a man and she hadn't thought to stop it. She was just going along with everything he was doing and in the back of her mind it was kind of scary.

Metal on metal brought Bella out of her thoughts. Jerking the shower curtain closed, Jake pulled Bella back into his chest before he leaned forward and adjusted the water setting to near-perfect. Groaning, Bella let her body rest against his as the water washed away the stiffness in her stomach and lower body. Bella jerked as she felt Jake's hand circle her stomach; she could smell her strawberry body wash. His hands slowly circled her stomach and then made their way up to her breasts. Gently running over her nipples, he didn't attempt to pinch or play like he had done before; it didn't stop her body from reacting to him once more, though. Bella could hear his groan when his rough palm slid over her nipple. His hips began to shift backwards before Bella's hands shot out behind her, gripping the sides of his ass.

"Its OK," Bella moaned out when she felt his now growing dick pressing into the top of her ass.

"I'm not here to have sex with you, Bella I just want to take care of you," Jake said while attempting to move away from her once more.

Her fingernails dug into his flesh, something Bella was slowly beginning to enjoy. His hot breathy hiss on her neck caused her to arch her back and press herself into him further. His hands that were once soaping up her breasts were now cupping them as his nose fell into the dip of her neck. She felt him kiss the back of her shoulder and she allowed her body to shudder against him.

Moving her neck to the side, she let her fingers relax and then contract when he lifted his lips off her skin and then kissed her again. One of his hands moved slowly down her body, his fingers slipped between her legs slowly holding her tighter when she jerked in pain as she spread her legs.

"I'm sorry honey," he murmured against her neck as he let his hand slowly stroke back and forth, cleaning her as gently as he possibly could. Her breast was almost flat in his palm for how tight he was holding her. His hand made it out from between her legs only to stroke around her hip and then as far down her leg as he could reach, the water washing the bubbles from her chest and center. When the soap was completely gone from the front of her body, Jake slowly turned Bella toward him, before she was facing him, his lips were on her jaw and slowly working toward her lips.

When their lips finally connected they groaned at the same time, Jake's hands gripping at her hips while her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Her kisses were almost frantic, her arms wrapping tighter and tighter around his neck. Her actions were about to drive Jake made, but this really wasn't what he had come here for. Not that he wasn't liking what was going on, but they really needed to talk.

When her leg hitched up over his hip, opening herself to him, all that slipped away, the warm wetness of her core drawing him in. The water was cold on her back, but nothing mattered when Jake hitched her leg higher and let himself slowly slip inside of her. It stung nearly as much as it had the night before, but this time he was moving slower. Having the head of his dick barely between her legs had Bella trying to inch closer to him just so he would slip in a little more.

Taking her cue, Jake pushed further into her causing her head fall back into the stream of cold water turning her on even more. There was something about it, it was as if her entire body was on sensory overload, she could feel the cold stream running over her nipples and then down between them where they were joined.

The hand that was on her right hip curled around to her ass and he pulled her closer to him, his dick slipping into the hilt. Their bodies, touching at every point, shuddered in sync, Jake almost lost his footing as he stumbled forward, Bella's leg still held securely in his hand.

Jake was experienced, but he had never had sex standing up-let alone in the shower. Worried that he was going to either let Bella fall or drown her, he leaned forward letting the palm of his hand rest on the wall just under the shower head. The movement had Bella arching her back once more, grinding her lower half into his. Jake slowly pulled out letting only the tip of his dick stay inside her body before slowly pushing back into her.

Jake watched as the water rushed over her body and then down between them. The mixture of their heat and the freezing cold water was amazing, but Bella was starting to shake and he could see her lips starting to tint a shade of light purple that had him beginning to worry. With a grunt, Jake let his body slam into hers before quickly pulling out. He caught Bella off guard, the disappointment evident on her face when she met his eyes.

"Bells, you're freezing. Come on honey, lets get out."

She let her hand wrap around his neck, but she slowly shook her head yes. Reaching back, Bella turned off the water before she hugged Jake fully. Slowly he pulled the curtain open, Bella still wrapped around him, and stepped out of the tub. There were no towels in the room so as quickly as he could, Jake shuffled into her room and slowly laid her down on the bed.

Hovering over her, he watched as Bella's face flushed, but she made no attempt to cover it or to hide. She just kept looking back at him. When he lowered himself on to her, he slowly let his lips connect wit hers. Kissing Bella was the best kissing he had ever done. When he and Leah made out she was always frenzied, ripping at his clothes and biting his lip, almost causing him pain, but Bella... Even when she was in a hurry her lips were soft and plump on his own and he sure as hell didn't mind her nibbling on his lower lip like she was doing now.

He was getting hard again and really it was difficult not to when Bella was laying underneath him naked and nibbling at him. He just wanted to have his way with her again, but he knew they needed to talk. Pulling back, Jake wiggled down her body, his hands resting on either side of her head.

"Bells, as much as I want to do this, you are still sore-" Bella's head shaking stopped him, she looked so damn cute, "You know you are, Bells. Besides we need to talk right, you left kind of sudden this morning."

Bella watched as Jake's eyes darted all around her face, taking her in. She knew that they needed to talk but really Jake's erection was now pressing between her knees, the length of him and his heat driving her crazy. "Can't we just, I mean-" Bella looked away as she bit her lip, was she really in need of sex so bad that she was going to ask him openly for it? Maybe she wouldn't have to ask out loud? Squeezing her knees together she felt Jake jerk between them and thrust. His eyes slid closed as his mouth slowly parted.

"Please Jake just, we'll talk later. I'm fine."

With a growl Jake wedged his knee between hers and pushed her legs apart, his hand trailing up the inside of her thigh wanting to make sure she was still wet and ready for him. When his hand hit her soft curls he could feel the wetness still there, she sighed and rocked against his fingers.

As Jake slid up her body, Bella pushed her lower half up and at the same time her legs opened wide and he slid right into her. He didn't know if the slight jerk was from pain or pleasure, but being inside her tightness again made everything go foggy. "Oh fuck honey so tight. God Bella," he tried to fight the words from slipping out of his mouth but he just couldn't. It felt that damn good.

Soon his body was rocking into hers, her heels digging into his ass as her fingers latched into his ribs. Everything she did to him intensified their love making. He never thought he would actually like someone scratching at him or digging their nails into him, but when she did it Jake had to keep control of himself. He wanted to just throw her legs on his shoulders and fuck the shit out of her but now wasn't the time. It was their second time together and Bella's second time altogether. He had to do something though. He wanted to go deeper without hurting her too much.

Wrapping his arm around her lower back, Jake rose up and sat back on his heels, Bella squeaking out as her body swung upward and then she was sitting on his lap, her legs still wrapped around him. Reaching behind them, Jake unhooked her ankles. Placing his hands on each side of her ass, he pulled her up on his dick and then slowly pushed her back down. Her head fell back, her pert nipples rubbed right across his face. He couldn't help but suck one in and swirl his tongue around it.

The sounds Bella was making had Jake pulling her up and pushing her back down on his dick harder and faster until her legs tightened around him making it difficult, his forearms burning. He slumped forward, her back hitting the bed and slowly slammed into her and stayed there. Her head thrown back in a silent scream, he did it again this time with a little more care and Bella came undone, jerking and convulsing around him, panting out his name as he kept on pumping into her. With one last jerk of his hips the tightness of Bella's walls got to him and he came inside her, his head falling into her neck. This time the urge to bite her was to strong. Nipping at her neck, Jake's body shuddered before dropping onto hers fully.

Their hearts were still slamming against each other when Jake's hand cupped her face. "Nice way to distract, Bells." He said before rocking his body up to kiss her, his lower half grinding into hers making her shudder and then slap at him playfully on the arm.

Not wanting to crush her anymore than he already was, Jake rolled to his back taking Bella with him, her arm slung around his ribs as her head rested on his chest. They sat letting their bodies recover.

When Jake could no longer feel Bella's heart slamming in her chest he waited for her to speak or say something. She didn't though, she just sat slowly rubbing circles into his side. He laid there waiting, his arm wrapped around her body just wanting her to say something.

When she did Jake felt like he had been socked in the gut and felt slightly nauseous, "So, what about this blonde with the big boobs?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Here it is! Jacob and Bella have a talk. Let me know what you think :)_**

**Chapter 5**

Jake's body went rigid at her words, the hand that was lying on the bed at his side balled into a fist taking the sheet with it. Bella's hand stilled and flattened against his body, she didn't move, just waited for a response from him. Her lip was between her teeth her heart beating wildly when his hand slid up to her chin and moved pulled it up. Turning Bella was more laying on Jake now than she was before her chin resting in the middle of his chest his face was the same as it had been these last couple of years, angry.

She could tell he was trying to work something out in his head as he looked at her his eyes kept rolling and darting around the room. Pushing off of his chest Bella made a move to get off the bed to get dressed up Jake's arms wrapped around her holding her body tightly to his own.

"This is- you really want to talk about this now after what just-"

"You're the one that came over to talk," Bella said defensively as she once again tried to push herself off of him.

She heard him growl deep in his throat before he was shuffling up the bed taking her with him, leaning against the headboard he let Bella pull the covers up around her and adjust herself on the bed so that she was now sitting up facing him.

"Well I didn't really plan on starting it that way, are you jealous."

Jake's tone had Bella on edge; standing from the bed before Jake could reach her she ripped the sheet off of him leaving him naked. She smiled to herself as she turned in the sheet wrapping it securely around her body but when she turned around Jake was still leaning against the head board not making a move to cover himself.

Her eyes shot straight to his dick even though it was limp the size of it sill gained her attention. When he moved a little her eyes jerked up to meet his, at least he had the decency not to look smug.

"I'm not jealous Jacob," Bella practically sneered. "Just confused what is all of this," Bella said waving her hand around the room and then between the two of them "is."

"What do you mean what all of this" he said while jerking his hand between the two of them, Bella could hear the anger in his voice, "is?"

He stood from the bed his fists balling at his sides, "this is me and you Bella, me and you like it should have been all along, the way I wanted it to be." His voice began to rise and his arms began to shake as he talked.

"The way YOU wanted it to be?" Bella guffawed at him. "Oh that's not what I remember, you were the one telling me that you couldn't be my friend because I was a girl and only wanted to do girl things, that I couldn't do boy things, and then-" Bella's voice cracked as she spoke, her grip on the sheet almost to the point of hurting, "then all those years that you were mean to me, picked on me, threw me in the mud, pulled my hair and shoved me in the dirt, and you're trying to tell me that this-" she said jabbing her finger forcefully at him and then herself, "is the way YOU wanted it to be?"

Her chest was heaving her grip on the sheet so tight her knuckles had turned white. Jacob wasn't doing any better his mouth was open, fists clenched and his chest too was heaving.

"You think I enjoyed doing those things to you Bella," he said while taking a step toward her, growling when she took a step back to stay out of range, "I never wanted to hurt you it KILLED me to do those things to you. That night in the garage after we danced I knew I cared about you more than a friend!"

Bella let out a huff of air while rolling her eyes at him, an almost sinister laugh dripped from her lips, "oh yes Jacob you cared so much about me all these years didn't you, that's a great way to show someone that you care about them." Bella said as she scurried around the room looking for some clothes, "oh hey paleface-" Bella muttered the rest under her breath as she bent over to pick up her jogging pants.

Jerking them on with force Bella locked eyes with him, "honestly Jacob you-"

"Stop calling me Jacob," he roared while stalking toward her, "damn it Bells."

Jake's hands were holding her forearms his face not far from her own, "I'm not your Bells stop calling me that." Fighting free from his grip Bella turned around and dropped the sheet and then shrugged on an old Van Halen t-shirt.

She turned just as she was jerking the shirt the rest of the way down her body, Jake was standing in the same place his eyes turned into slits, "I think you should go now Jacob." Her hand jabbing toward the door.

His eyes grew wide saucers before turning into slits again, his hands flew to the top of his head and he was jerking on his hair as he began to stalk around her tiny bedroom.

"What in the fuck just happened," he said stopping for a moment to look at her, only to begin pacing again his hands in his hair. If Bella hadn't been so worked up she might have thought it funny to see Jake stomping around her room naked.

He stopped then and looked right at her, "you wanna know about the blonde with the big boobs? Ok! You know her this slutty girl from your class Lauren I think her name is," he had to fight a smile at her gasp. "Oh yeah Bells she wants to fuck me like there's no tomorrow but you know what, I don't want to have a damn thing to do with her!" He roared at her again, his pacing resumed.

"Why would I want too? I mean she has been with half of the rez, even Paul fucked her once and I heard him in the halls telling Jared that it was like a hot dog flopping down a hallway and he had to double wrap worried that he'd get something, FUCK you really think I would touch her with a ten foot pole?"

Bella's snort stopped him in his tracks turning on his heel so he could see her; Jake could tell that she was fighting a smile, her hand not covering the small dimple on her left cheek.

"Honey," he said making a move toward her.

Bella moved back though, she knew that if he touched her she would probably give into him, sink back into the warmth that his arms and strong embrace provided.

"Damn it Bella what more do you want from me! I don't want her ok, I have never wanted her. What do you want, I will tell you anything you want to know."

"Why?" Was all Bella said, wanting to know the reasons for everything?

"Why what honey just help me out here."

"Jacob-" his growl cutting her off causing a little bubble of anger to surge in her, "please stop calling me honey."

Jake huffed flinging his hands in the air before letting the smack the side of his thighs, "Bella I will tell you anything," he grit out the last word.

"Anything?"

"Yes hon-"he stopped himself when Bella shook her head at him, "yes Bells anything."

He could almost see Bella deflate at his words all of the fight and tension drifting away, he could see the tears start to glass over her eyes, "why were you so mean to me?" The cracking of her voice had Jacob once again rushing forward wanting to take her in his arms and hold her, hug away her pain. Bella held her hand up to stop him before whipping at the tears before they could fall, "just why?"

Jake stood looking at Bella her small figure seeming even smaller now that she was hurting and no longer angry, "I just-" with a heavy sigh, Jacob moved back over to the bed placing Bella's pillow over his nakedness before placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, "I was stupid Bella," Jake had to clear his own throat the lump that was there now almost cutting off his voice.

Looking up at her Jake's heart hurt seeing her in pain, "the night that we danced in the garage before you left Embry and Quil were watching outside they saw us," he shook his head before letting it drop, his fingers lacing through his hair, letting his hands rest on the back of his neck not daring to look at her he began talking again.

"I missed you when you were gone you know, I cried myself to sleep the first night because I missed you so bad, then the next day I went down to the beach and Embry and Quil were there tossing football, when I walked up to them they started teasing me about you. Asking me if I needed another girlfriend to braid my hair while you were gone of if your Barbie's were still in my room. Bells they rode my ass the entire time you were gone and by the time they came back they had me resenting you."

He looked up then when he heard her begin to speak, "and it wasn't your fault Bella I know that now, I've known it for a long time, but I was a stupid kid I didn't know any better. The night you came to the garage and brought me that goodie bag from the wedding I just snapped, everything that they had been saying just kind of hit me then and it all just came out and I hated hurting you that way. When you ran away and were crying it hit me then that I was an idiot, I just damn it I didn't know what to do and I was so angry."

"Angry at me?"

"No Bells not at you, angry at myself. Angry that I let them make me think that having a girl for a friend was a bad thing, for me letting them come between me and you. Angry because the second I saw that first tear in your eye I knew that I fucked up but I didn't know how to fix it, and then I got angrier when you and Rach became friends because you were MY friend not hers. You wouldn't look at me or talk to me and I just wanted to hear your voice, I would look at you and wait for you to say something and you never did and it hurt, the hurt lead to anger and it just went from there."

Sighing Bella shook her head, "oh Jake."

He smiled the hold on his heart loosening at her use of his name, "and then I starting being mean to you so you would say or do something. Sometimes I wanted you to haul off and smack me or punch me just so I could feel your skin. God Bells it was so fucked up and by the time I really realized what I had done, what I had been doing to you it was too late. Rachel was torturing me when you left and you had all together stopped looking and talking to me again. It hurt so bad, and I couldn't believe I was such an ass."

"Why didn't you ever try Jake, I mean if you really do care-"

"I do care!" He practically shouted at her, his rant cutting off when Bella hand her hand up.

"If you really care then why at any point in the last year at the very least didn't you say something, DO something anything?"

"Would it have changed things a year ago if I had come up to you and said I was sorry?" Bella could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"I don't-"

"See," Jake screeched, not paying attention to the raised hand this time, "it wouldn't have mattered, and here I would have been all groveling at your feet and it wouldn't have mattered."

"I didn't say that Jake, I mean I don't know if it would have mattered or not ok. It all depends on how you went about it."

Jake smiled at her as he threw the pillow off to the side, Bella's eyes grew wide and she pressed herself into the desk standing a little straighter.

"Is that right Bella, so if I would have-" she was practically on top of the desk by the time he made it over to her his eyes shining with mischief, "apologized a year ago like I did last night you would have forgiven me?" Jake practically growled when his hand slipped through her hair and gripped the back of her neck. Pulling her close Jake sighed when Bella's hands came to his sides, he couldn't help but kiss her forehead before holding his lips there.

Bella felt him take a deep breath in and breathe out, "I really am sorry Bella for being a dick all those years but you have to believe me when I tell you that I've missed you for, forever. I just didn't know how to make things right, and by the time I knew how to I didn't think that you would ever forgive me."

"Who says that I've forgiven you?" Jake almost went stiff until he heard the smile in her voice.

"I'd hope that you had, I've been working very hard these last two days for your forgiveness." It was Jake's turn to smile, this time into the top of her head.

Her grip on his side tightened, sucking in a deep breath Bella pulled back to look at Jake, a blush already in place, "what made you-" her eyes darted off to the side as she paused, "come into Rachel's room the other night," the last part was almost squeaked out Jake could hear it though her head buried into his chest.

Bella could feel the rumble in Jake's chest before his other hand was slipping around to grip her neck, with his thumbs on her jaw he tilted her head back up so he could meet her eyes. "Oh honey," Jake said before shaking his head and kissing her forehead, "when I heard Rachel and Paul fight and then go outside I was going to come in and try to say something to you, I didn't know what I was going to say but I was in my room working up the courage and then I heard you," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her, "over the music even Bells, I think I shot off the bed like a damn rocket," he chuckled again causing her to fight her head out of his hands and bury it into his chest.

"When I got to the door I could hear you plain as day and I swear Bella I was just going to take a peak," looking up at the guilt in his voice Bella's mouth popped open. "Hey give me a break, teenage boy, hot girl in tight shorts and shirt getting off in the next room, I had to." Jake said shrugging innocently.

"But when I opened the door Bella you looked so fucking beautiful on that bed legs wide open pleasuring yourself I couldn't stop. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I touched you that first time, and you let me, honey it was like a dream come true."

Bella tried to hide her face again her cheeks completely a flame, but Jake wasn't having it, "why'd you let me Bells?"

Bella thought her face was going to explode, she could feel the heat in her neck and forehead her entire face had to look like a tomato, shaking her head Bella was too embarrassed to answer the question.

Jake pulled her into his chest, let his cheek rest on the top of her head as he rubbed small circles on her back, "tell me that you wanted me to Bells, that I didn't make you do-"

Her head shot up and she pushed at his chest, she didn't want Jake to think any such thing. "I thought about you sometimes," Bella said shaking her head almost in disbelief that she was actually going to tell Jake that he had played a part in some of her fantasies, but he had been honest enough with her…"thought about what it would be like if you were nice to me again. If you would just hold me like you did when we were kids. Even though you were younger and for a little while smaller than me you made me feel safe back then Jake and I just, I wanted it again and I didn't understand and even though you've told me what happened its still a little hard you know, to just forgive you I cried a lot because I missed you and couldn't believe that you were being so mean to me, and then the way you touched me the other night, you were my Jake again."

Bella sighed looking at him once more, "I missed my Jake so much and I could see it in your eyes and when you told me you hadn't ever wanted anything more in your life I knew you were being honest I just knew it and I didn't either, want anything more I mean."

Smiling, Bella shook her head at him, "It was always me and you Jake, I just wanted us back, and what you were doing felt so good," Bella groaned out remembering just how good everything had felt. "I didn't want you to stop because it felt better than I had ever imagined it would have."

"You imagined it, huh?" He wasn't able to hold back the smugness in his voice this time.

Bella quirked her eyebrow at him, "once or twice, you know on the rare occasion that you weren't being mean to me." She said it trying to joke but it was lost on him.

She was pulled into his chest again her face pressed against his hot skin, "god honey I'm so fucking sorry you don't even know."

"I believe you Jake but-" her lip was in her mouth again her hands gripping then loosening on his sides.

"What does this, what does all this mean between you and me?"

Jake stepped back from her wanting to study her face, the action though had Bella's heart almost dropping to her feet. The only thing she could think until Jake finally spoke was that it didn't mean anything to him.

"What do you want it to mean Bells?"

"I-I…"

He could see the tears start to glass over in her eyes, he fought the urge to pull her into his chest once more, "I think we want it to mean the same thing don't we?" His heart began beating rapidly waiting for her response his grip on her forearms a little tighter than he intended.

When she looked up at him he was almost sure that she was going to tell him that he was crazy, that she really would never get over the way that he had treated her, but then she smiled at him and launched herself off the desk at him, he caught her and pulled her to his chest pressing his nose into the top of her head, "I'll make it up to you Bella if it's the last thing that I do I swear."

He could feel one of her tears slip down onto his shoulder as she nodded her heard; he swallowed the lump in his throat and was thankful for her long brown hair when his own tear fell.

Eventually Bella untangled herself from Jake letting him get dressed; the both had a good chuckle when their stomachs growled in unison.

~LT~

Jake sat at the kitchen table watching Bella's every move. It was already mid-day but Bella insisted on making pancakes and eggs. Watching Bella move around her kitchen with ease, Jake was finding it difficult to actually stay in the seat and not throw her up against the refrigerator or put her up on the counter; so much so that one of his hands was gripping the side of the table and the other was gripping his knee. She would turn every now and then and smile at him shyly while tucking her long brown hair behind her ear. It was killing him to not touch her.

Finally, the food was done and Bella turned around, both plates in hand. Setting one in front of Jake and the other across from, he huffed out of disappointment at her choice of seat, but he could deal with it because her food smelled wonderful.

They sat across from each other, not really saying much. Glances were exchanged between the two every now and then, a smile and blush would stain her face and Jake's dick would jump in his pants. He was working hard to keep his cool around Bella but there was this crawling sensation that was just beneath the surface of his skin, the need to touch her won eventually. Roughly pushing back his chair, it almost clattered over before he picked it up and stuffed it under the table.

Bella was sitting stock still, her eyes wide as Jake practically stalked around the table to her. Scooting her chair out, he scooped her up and sat down in the seat, her in his lap. Jake's head pressed into the side of her neck, but instead of kissing, he sucked in a deep breath, and instantly the sensation was gone. When he blew out the breath he had been holding, Bella shuddered before grabbing his face and locking eyes with him. He could see the concern on her face, "Jake, are you OK?"

He smiled at her before nodding his head, not really knowing how to answer her question. The feeling he'd just had was something he had never felt before. He settled with, "I'm good Bells, just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Yeah I'm good," Bella said fighting the urge to fidget on Jake's lap.

He looked at her before smiling and then he dug into her plate, snorting a little when she called him a pig.

After they ate, Jake and Bella washed the dishes. When Jake snuck upstairs to use the bathroom Bella called Rachel and assured her over and over again that Jacob hadn't done anything to her that morning, just that she wasn't feeling well and that she just wanted to go home and rest. When she was finally able to get off the phone with her overly concerned friend, she turned to catch Jake watching her. The look of worry on his face. Waving her hand at him, she motioned for the living room.

For the rest of the day Bella and Jake sat on her couch not really talking much, mostly cuddling and watching TV. Bella was a little shocked that she and Jake liked most of the same movies and even more so when he remembered her favorite movie as a kid. They ate lunch, sandwiches and chips, on the couch and enjoyed each others company.

When it started to get dark, Bella scooted over on the couch and hugged Jake as she let her body lean against his. Before long the both of them were sleeping, Bella's arms wrapped around Jake's middle, his arm draped across her back.

Jacob was woke up by the sound of crunching gravel, the sound almost hurting his ears. He could hear the car door creak open and Charlie groan as he pulled himself out of the cruiser. It was then that he noticed that the living room was almost dark, and Bella was still wrapped around him.

Nudging her, she woke with a slight snort which made Jake laugh before panicking a little when he could hear the jingle of keys as they were unlatched from the police belt Charlie always wore.

"Bella I don't, what do you want me to do?"

She could see the panic in Jake's eyes as they darted from her to the door. Sitting up and quickly pushing herself away from Jake she curled into the opposite arm of the couch, Jake's side instantly felt cold.

~LT~

Charlie Swan stopped dead in his tracks when he walked into his house that night. Jake was sitting on one side of the couch looking as comfortable as ever while Bella was stretched out, one of her feet just barely touching Jake's left thigh. He took the two in, one side of Bella's face was red, and he took note of Jake's eyes flicking all over the room, while his body was at ease. Charlie could tell that something was up.

"Bella, I need to see you in the kitchen," Charlie said eying her foot near Jacob's leg, "now."

The tone of his voice had Bella jumping from the couch and almost sprinting toward the kitchen. Charlie watched her disappear around the wall to the kitchen before his eyes shot down to Jake. He was looking up at him now, Charlie could tell that the boy was a little nervous and he should be. "Jacob," Charlie said to him gruffly before stalking toward the kitchen.

When he got there, Bella was already pulling plastic containers out of the refrigerator and scooping left over food onto a plate.

"You wanna tell me why that boy is in there sitting on my couch and you are fine with it?" Charlie didn't mean for his tone to come off as harsh as it had but really, Jacob had hurt Bella a little too often over the years for his liking.

"He's just hanging out, Dad. No big deal."

"No big deal," Charlie whisper shouted in her direction as he unhooked his gun belt, "that kid in there had you crying and upset in your room just a month ago, Bella. Now I want you to tell me just what the hell is going on!" Charlie all but roared at her.

"He's being nice, Dad!" Bella winced at the screeching sound her voice made.

Charlie's hand smacked down onto the table as he leaned forward toward her, "I don't want him in this house, Isabella, and I don't trust that boy as far as I can throw him. He's playin' at something, being nice to you all of a sudden. I don't like it. Not one bit."

Bella turned around so Charlie wouldn't see her eyes roll, at the same time she felt a slight bubble of panic. What if what Charlie was saying was true? She didn't really want to think it, but the seed had been placed and, in all honesty, even after their talk, Bella was a little worried and Charlie was right, she wasn't forgetting how mean Jacob had been to her.

Sighing, Bella put the food in the microwave and turned on her heel, "OK, I'll tell him he has to go, but Dad, Jake...he might-" Bella almost huffed when she saw Charlie's eyes roll, "I'm just saying that maybe he's growing up or Rachel has beat him up enough to know that what he was doing was wrong."

Charlie's only response was to push past Bella to get the plate out of the microwave. Looking at her, he shook his head with a huff before pulling out a seat and digging into his plate.

Bella shuffled her way into the living room, a little surprised that Jacob was already standing by the door his face flushed, "Are you leaving?"

Jake could hear the sadness in her voice when she asked, but right now his main focus was on the crawling sensation that was under his skin once more. When he heard Charlie talking to Bella about him and the way that he had treated Bella, it instantly pissed him off and he shot up from the couch. The only thing that made him stop from running out the door was Bella's attempt to stick up for him.

Pulling her into his arms, Jake kissed the top of her head and couldn't help but breathe in her scent before pushing back from her and nodding, "I think I should, Bells. Charlie didn't seem too happy."

Bella was biting her lip, sadly she nodded her head, something that sent a stab of pain right to Jake's heart. Pulling open the door, he jerked Bella's hand and brought her with him. As soon as the door clicked closed, Bella's back was pressed into it and Jake was pushing his body into hers. Every part that could be touching was and then he was kissing her as he held her face. The kiss was sloppy and hungry but neither of them cared. When Bella's hands shot up under his shirt he groaned and pulled back from her, he had to stop.

Pressing his forehead into hers, Jake kissed her nose and laughed when she made a scrunchy face at him. "I'll call you later," he said before jumping off the porch and running down to the end of the road where his rabbit was sitting. With a smile on his face, Jake pulled away and headed back home toward the rez.

~LT~

"Did you see what I just saw Emb?" Quil said slapping Embry in the stomach.

The boys looked at each other still standing on the front porch of Jessica Stanley's house, "What the fuck?" they whispered to the other.

"Bella Swan!" Embry yelled thrusting his hand toward the house where they had just seen their friend.

"Dude," was all Quil could say before he stepped off the porch toward the little brown Civic at the end of the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry it took a bit, I was without my internet for 24hrs. It almost killed me...lol_**

**Chapter 6**

Bella was still smiling as she watched the faded red Rabbit round the corner at the end of her street. Touching a finger to her lips, she smiled at the heat that was still lingering from Jake's kiss. She sighed. She knew that Charlie was going to be waiting inside to have a word with her. Slowly the bliss slid from her body and she grabbed for the door handle.

Walking into the kitchen, Bella winced inwardly when Charlie locked eyes with her. His plate was almost empty. Noticing this, all hope Bella had that she would get a little time to prepare went away. Slowly she slid the chair across from Charlie out and slumped in it, biting her lip.

Pushing his plate into the middle of the table, Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and rocked his chair back onto its hind legs.

"You wanna tell me what you are getting yourself into here, Bella?"

Bella didn't want to look up, the tone Charlie was speaking in was all Sheriff of Forks, not Charlie her dad.

His chair came down on the wood floor with a thud and then it was scraping back. Bella cringed at the noise. How was she going to get Charlie to understand? Surely she couldn't tell him just how she and Jake had become friendly again. He wouldn't just dislike Jake, he would probably go down there and shoot him.

"You know I'm not going to let you leave this kitchen until you talk to me young lady?" This time his tone was sharp, on the verge of a yell.

Her eyes shot up and then grew wide, Charlie was leaning on the table now, his knuckles digging into the little table mat. His face was red, the vein was bulging in his neck and his eyes were tiny slits. This wasn't even bad cop Charlie; Bella didn't know what this was.

"Dad, I just-"

Bella stopped when Charlie pushed himself off the table and started to pace behind his chair. She watched him make three or four rounds, and then he stopped, looked at her and shook his head. Resuming his pacing, Charlie was trying to keep his temper in check. He should be able to do this really, he was a cop, damn it. This was his baby girl though, damn it. And that was Jacob Black, the boy that used to be her best friend, the one Charlie and Billy used to talk about growing up and marrying Bella some day, but that all changed years ago. Charlie didn't know the details no matter how much he grilled Bella, Billy and even Renee for them. Mum was apparently the word, which pissed him off even more.

Drawing in a calming breath, Charlie stopped behind his chair and gripped the top of it. He tried to soften his features, and he doubted that it was working by the look still on Bella's face. Waving his hand in a continue motion, Charlie waited for Bella to speak. When she didn't after a minute Charlie went back into cop mode.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie was watching her eyes, trying to judge weather or not she was going to lie to him.

Bella made sure to look at Charlie head on, she knew that he wasn't going to back down from his questions; he wanted answers.

"Just yesterday, we talked," she said shrugging her shoulders, hoping that would be enough.

"Talked about what? It must have been one hell of a talk for him to be over here hanging out with you. How long was he here?"

His temper was starting to flare again, but Charlie couldn't stamp it down. He just didn't get it, and in the back of his mind all he could think was that Jacob was playing games with his little girl.

"Just talked Dad, about what was going on, we're better now though. It's good."

Charlie snorted and pushed himself back from the chair. "You are being very vague here Bella, and I know you want to trust him and think that he's sincere, but just last month I could hear you crying over him, something that he had done to you and now all of a sudden you are buddies again watching TV hanging out like nothing ever happened. I don't buy it; that boy is up to something."

"Why do you think he is up to something Dad, what would he be up to?"

Rubbing his hand across his forehead, Charlie felt his cheeks flush. _Damn it. _"Bella you're all grown up now and you're pretty-"

Bella snorted out loud causing Charlie to stop talking.

"All I am saying Bella, is that it's sketchy, he's mean to you all these years and then all of a sudden when you are grown he gets interested? I don't want him using you; he's a teenaged boy for goodness sake."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat at his words, Jake had just said those same words to her not long ago, his reason for his actions in Rachel's bedroom. _Could it be? Would he-no, no he wouldn't._ Bella could see it in Jake's eyes when he had talked to her this morning, felt the care in his touch both last night, this morning and again just a few hours ago. He wouldn't be so caring if he was just using her, would he?

Fighting back the worry and the tears that were beginning to sting at the back of her eyes, Bella stood too, thinning her lips into a straight line. She had to be hard right now or she was going to cry. The doubt Charlie's words were putting into her head was screaming at her.

"Can I ask you Dad, to just trust that I think hat he's being sincere? I know it's going to take a while but you'll see that he's not up to something. He just- it's Jake Dad, my Jake and he was lost for a while but he's back now and I just, I want to give him a chance and I'd really like if you did too."

Charlie walked around the table and put his hand on Bella's shoulder wanting to hug her but not feeling comfortable enough to. "Kid, I just don't want you getting hurt and he's been doing it for years."

Bella hung her head., long exhale escaping. "Will you just try?"

Charlie didn't understand what was going on, but the pleading in Bella's voice was enough to pull at his heartstrings. "I'll try as best I can Bells, but I'm not going to be forgetting the way he treated you any time soon, and when you feel yourself getting too close to him I think you should remember, too, until he proves that he really is a friend to you again."

Bella thought that Charlie telling her he was giving Jake a chance would make her feel better, it didn't though. His words were still sinking in and the doubt was still screaming at her. Still, she chose to hug Charlie (as much as she knew either of them was comfortable with) before pulling back from him and giving him a timid smile.

Stepping back from Charlie, she looked at him, wondering if he was going to say anything more. He confirmed that he wasn't with a head nod before he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Bella smiled when she heard the TV click on and the sports channel blaring from the living room. Walking around the table, she picked up Charlie's plate and gathered the dishes readying them for the wash. When she walked past the phone she couldn't help but wonder if Jake really was going to call like he said he would.

~LT~

Jake was still smiling when he pulled into his drive way twenty minutes later. The smile didn't last long, though because as soon as he got out and closed the door he saw Quil's brown Civic roaring down the road, headed straight toward his house.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jake leaned back against the car, a little agitated at this point. The thought of Embry waking him up early this morning ,which resulted in Bella leaving, and the fact that those two were the main factor in why he and Bella had been apart all this time irked him. Waving his hand in front of his face to clear the dust Jake waited for the two to get out of the car.

Embry and Quil jumped out of the car at the same time, shit eating grins on their faces. Rolling his eyes, Jake pushed to stand and waited to hear what the two of them had been up to.

"Sooo Jakey, what were you up to today?" Quil's sarcastic voice cut right through him.

Jake snorted, not wanting to tell the two of them just what he had been up to. "You know, been around. You guys?" He said hoping to deflect the attention from himself. He could see a smile spread across Quil's face before Embry elbowed him.

He watched the two of them exchange a look before they nodded at each other.

"We've been in Forks, hanging with the blonde I was telling you about this morning," Embry explained as Quil imitated big boobs with his hands.

Jake shook his head, forcing a smile in Embry's direction, trying to hide that fact that he was inwardly a little freaked out that they had more than likely been in Forks the same time that he had.

"Yeah and she's got a friend, Jessica something or other, that chick is hot!" Quil was jumping around like a little puppy at this point, ignoring the death stares that Embry kept shooting in his direction.

"Really man, what did you do today? We waited around for you to come with us, but when we came by Rachel said you went somewhere." Embry asked crossing his own arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Jake.

Jake's heart started to pump hard at the accusing look Embry was giving him, the odd tingle starting at his finger tips.

"You know man, not much just hit up the junk yard in Port Angeles. The Rabbit's been acting up."

Jake's hand started to shake when Embry's smile widened and the shit eating grin spread across his face once more. Opening his mouth, Embry went to speak before Quil cut him off.

"So that wasn't your car we saw outside of Bella Swan's then? " Quil now wore the same look as Embry.

Jake blustered, pinching his eyes together. "Are you serious? Why the hell would I be at her house?" The fuckers knew.

"You tell us, Jakey boy." Jake felt a shudder roll through him. Just as he was about to pick his foot up to lunge at Quil, Billy rolled out on the back porch and bellowed his name.

Looking over his shoulder at Billy, Jake noticed that Paul was standing right beside him, his fathers face etched with concern. Jake felt some of the anger he had toward Embry and Quil slip away when Paul took a step forward toward him, eyes on Embry.

He followed Paul's gaze, to Embry who was now doing a little shaking of his own all the while his skin seemed to pale right in front of his eyes.

"Hey Call, how's it goin'?"

Jake's head snapped in that direction, just in time to see Paul make a kiss face and then wink at his friend. When he looked back at Embry he could see Quil trying to drag him away before Embry shrugged Quil off with enough force that Quil stumbled back. His mouth hung open as Embry took off down the road.

Quil stood near the hood of the car completely dumbfounded. When Paul made another step in their direction, he scrambled back falling onto the hood before he scurried around the side of the car, jumped in, and sped off down the road.

Paul's deep throaty laughter caught Jake's attention. Turning around, he nearly smacked into Paul's chest. When his hand slapped down onto Jake's shoulder, his brows pulled together for a slight second before he shook his head. Looking back at Billy, Paul gave him a head shake before walking past Jake in the same direction Embry had gone.

Stepping onto the porch, Jake stopped in front of Billy before looking over his shoulder. "What was that about with Paul?"

Billy merely shrugged at him before turning his chair around and making his way back into the house.

Follwing behind him, Jake couldn't help but wonder what Paul's deal with Embry was; he made a note to ask Rachel about it later. Walking through the house behind Billy, Jake stuck his head in the kitchen and huffed when he noticed Rachel was on the phone. He wondered if it was Bella.

"Rach, I need to use the phone when you're done ok?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Jake as she tucked the phone further in between the crook of her neck and ear. Turning back toward the sink, Rachel began talking again. Jake waited in the door of the kitchen for five minutes before he started to get aggravated. Rachel knew that he wanted to use the phone, yet she was still going on with someone about a pair of heels at a store in Port Angeles. Definitely not Bella, Jake ruled in his mind.

He took a step further into the kitchen when he felt that damn feeling in his fingers again. For as many times as this had happened to him in the last couple of days, Jake was starting to worry about the possibility of having diabetes like his father. Squeezing his hands into fists, he willed the feeling to go away. Rachel snorting caught his attention once more. She was still talking on the damn phone, "Rach are you almost done here? I need the phone!" Jake snapped at her.

Rachel whipped around, a look of warning on her face. "Just a second Kim, my brother is being a jerk," Rachel spat as she turned back toward Jake. "Can't you see that I'm on the phone? You standing there in the doorway isn't going to make me get off of it any faster, Jake. So run along to your room and I will let you know when I'm done." The shooing motion that Rachel was making toward him instantly had the tingling in his fingers spreading to his arms and before Jake knew it his entire upper body was shaking and he was gritting his teeth.

The feeling was overwhelming for Jake. He didn't know what was going on or why he was all of a sudden angry, sure Rachel was being kind of bitchy but she had been like that to Jake for a while now. Jake was worried though, worried that he actually had to fight back the urge to walk over and just explode on her.

The sound of her gasp caught Jake's attention. His eyes snapped to Rachel; ever so slowly she started to back away from him, moving the phone slowly to her ear, Jake could see her mouth move saying something to Kim before she slowly slid it back into its cradle.

~LT~

He was watching her every move. They were slow and precise yet he could see her hands shaking and he could almost hear the faint wild thumping of her heart. Shaking his head, Jake tried to get rid of the noises that were now taking up residence in his head. Everything sounded like nails on a chalk board. The noises were so intense Jake cupped his ears with his hands, trying to shake the sound away once more.

He was still trying to shake the sounds away when a large hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. Jake's body sagged under the pressure and he felt himself leaning into someone. He wasn't sure who it was, but he started to calm. The anger he was feeling, the shaking in his limbs and roar of the noise on his head slid down and away from his body like a blanket.

Looking over his shoulder, Jake realized that Jared Cameron was standing behind him, his hand on his shoulder gripping him hard enough that his fingers were turning white. Oddly, the intensity of his hold wasn't hurting Jake, more like comforting him.

"Everything OK here Jacob?"

Jared's eyes were boring into Jake's, searching for the answer before Jake was able to speak. Jared gave Jake's shoulder another quick squeeze as he waited for Jake to answer.

Jake heard movement across the kitchen and his head snapped in that direction. Rachel's hand was on her heart, her eyes were wide as saucers and they kept darting between Jake and Jared and back again. Jake moved to take a step toward her, wanting to apologize for whatever it was that just happened. The slightest move had Rachel jerking back and Jared's grip on Jake tightened once more.

"Rach, I'm I don't know what-"

A growl cut through the kitchen as the front door slammed open, the sound of it had Jake cowering, a feeling that he didn't like at all, nor did he understand.

Paul rushed into the kitchen, baring his teeth at Jake in a flash of anger before scooping Rachel up into his arms. He watched as Rachel wrapped herself around Paul, her body shaking right along with his. Jake wanted to slap himself. He had scared his sister, truly scared her and even though he didn't mean to, he didn't have any control over it.

Jared's hand pulled Jake back out of the kitchen, his father was sitting in the living room looking a little worried but straight-faced.

"Are you cool now, Jacob?"

Jake was still looking at Billy but shook his head yes in reply. Jared squeezed Jake's shoulder again, gaining his attention.

"Are you sure Jacob?"

Jake rolled his shoulders, causing Jared to drop his hand. "Yeah, I think I'm good now."

As soon as the sentence rolled off his tongue Paul stalked out of the kitchen, Rachel in tow and growled openly at Jake causing him to tense. The prickling tickling the very tips of his fingers.

"Not the time, Paul," Jared snarled as he stepped between him and Jake. All was still in the room until Billy coughed; Paul quickly moved down the hall toward Rachel's room and slammed the door.

By the time Jared turned back around, Jake was already clenching is fists again. His jaw was locked tight; rubbing his head, Jared grabbed Jake's shoulder again and moved him back toward the kitchen. When Jake was leaning against the counter, Jared began pacing in front of him rubbing his head.

Jake could hear him just barely muttering under his breath. He only was able to pick up a few words, all of which had his mind racing. Phased, first time, Embry and Sam is what he had said. He looked at Jake somewhere in between and shook his head, adding that it was too early for him.

He stopped then, noticing that Jake was still shaking a little. "OK Jacob, this is what we need to do. You need to get yourself calm. Do something that calms you down and keeps you calm at least for a while. Go work out in your garage, take a walk on the beach something, but try to stay away from people for a little bit, OK?"

Shaking his head, Jake knew what he was going to do to calm down.

"I'm serious with this Jake, I can't stay here I have to go to Sa-" Jared stopped before he went any further "I have some where I need to be. You need to get away from Paul too, he'll just piss you off again."

"OK," Jake replied as he went to reach for the phone. Jared stopped him though, standing in his way. "Stay calm, Jacob."

His words sent a shiver down Jake's body and he felt a calmness roll over him before Jared shot him one last glance and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. As Jake picked up the receiver, he could hear Jared mumbling something to Billy and then walking across the floor to the front door. When the door clicked closed, Jake could hear the ringing of the phone in his ear.

~LT~

The phone was on its fourth ring when Bella picked up, he could hear her breath through the line. She was panting. The thought sent a shrill of pleasure to his dick the same time it caused a spike of anger to surge through him, what the hell was she doing?

"Hello?" Her breathy voice made his shudder; the sound of that voice calmed him at the same time it made his dick harden.

"Bells," he breathed out her name happy to finally feel some relief from the war raging inside of him.

"You called." Her statement was a happy one, he could tell. At the same time he could almost hear the relief in her voice. Did she really think that he wasn't going to call her, after all that they had talked about? The thought alone made him angry.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Jacob all but snarled before he could stop himself. The phone cracked in his ear and he heard her gasp which was quickly replaced with dial tone.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Just wanted to apologize to everyone for how long it took for me to get this chapter out. My real life has been pretty rough lately, but things are getting better now and I am back! Those you that are still hanging in here with me I want to thank you and let you know just how much I appreciate it. Also the next chapter for TIBCIBS is almost done. Also just wanted to send a shout out to __**I-imprinted-on-a-wolf**__, thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, you're PM's are off but I wanted to make sure you know how happy I was to receive all your reviews. A **big** thanks to **astridt244** for helping me out with this one, thanks chick!  
><em>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

Bella sucked in a hurt breath when his words cut through the line. Turning on her heel all of the excitement from Jacob's call haddrained away. Hanging the phone on the hook Bella fought back the tears she knew would eventually come. As she let her hand slowly drop from the receiver, she shook her head and cursed herself for ever letting Jacob back in her life. Her dad was right; he hadn't changed one bit.

She had only taken three steps toward the sink before the phone was ringing again. Every cell in her body was urging her to pick it up and talk to him, but Bella fought it; instead she took the three steps back to the phone picked it up from the receiver and slammed it back down. Walking back to the sink Bella continued washing her dishes hoping that it would take her mind off of Jake. When the phone rang again, the noise made her jump. _Was it possible for the phone to sound angry?_

Itching to get away from the phone, Bella walked out of the kitchen worrying her lip as she did so. She didn't want to go into the living room convinced that Charlie would see the hurt clearly written across her face, but she couldn't stay in there. Jumping again when the phone rang, Bella panicked realizing that Charlie would know something was up if the phone kept ringing and she refused answer it. Frustrated Bella all but stomped back into the kitchen, the shrill ring of the phone causing goosebumps to rise over her arms. Reaching forward Bella flipped the ringer button to off feeling a small victory that she was actually able to fight the urge to answer. Looking at the phone Bella grumbled to herself, _why did they have a phone with a light on it_? Every time it would ring the little red light would call to her, begging her to pick it up.

Throwing her hands up Bella walked back to the sink. He couldn't even last an entire day. Not one day had gone by and he was already being a jerk. Bella was hurt, her heart began to ache when she thought about what she had given him, the faith that she placed in him. At the same time she could feel the wave of anger slowly making its way up her body; her toes were clinched in her shoes, her hand furiously scrubbing at the dish that was now in front of her. Charlie was right. Everything that he told her only an hour ago kept repeating in her mind; _he's up to something, I don't trust that boy. _Of course he didn't. Why would Charlie trust Jacob? He had no reason to and really Bella didn't either, she just got caught up in the lie that Jake flung her way.

The groaning from Charlie's rocking chair brought her out of her musings; her eyes finally focusing on the plate in her hand. It was then realized that her knuckles were white from the force she was using. As Charlie shuffled his way down the hall Bella sucked in a deep breath in attempt calm herself enough to fool Charlie. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Bella turned toward her father as he stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bells, I'm going to head to bed. Had a long day at the office."

Bella nodded but bit her lip when the little red light on the phone caught her eye; it was blinking again.

"Okay dad. I'm just going to finish up here and then head up too."

Grunting his response Charlie turned and slowly made his way up the stairs. Bella's eyes never left the phone though; the little red dot was blinking furiously. She couldn't help but wish that he would just stop calling her.

~LT~

Slamming the phone down on the counter, Jake gripped the edges hanging his head. He was trying his best to gain back the control he had so quickly lost. The third time he called her and it rang through Jake snarled so loud he heard Rachel squeak in her bedroom. Paul's voice was crystal clear when he told his sister to get in the closet and cover herself. He could hear Paul rush out into the living room and push Billy's chair into his sister's room as well.

Paul walked into the kitchen his hands held out in a placating gesture while his body shook, that was the straw that broke the camels back. Jake could feel his lip slide up his teeth and then a snarl ripped out of his chest. The sound of it, angry and feral, scared and infuriated Jake at the same time. Turning, he ran out the backdoor. His body was on fire by the time he made it to the rabbit. His fists balled so tight he had to slam them on the hood in order to get them to open. Cursing up a storm when he realized that he had created two large dents in the hood.

Soon enough Jake was flying down La Push road so fast that he was scaring himself, but he had to get there; get to Bella and fix things. He had known the second the words slipped from his mouth that he fucked up royally. But it didn't really set in until he had called her over and over again with out an answer. The more he thought about it the more he realized his body was itching and his arms were trembling. He clutched the steering wheel to keep control of the car as he skidded sideways around a curve.

~LT~

Bella had washed the plate in her hands three times before she shaking her head and finally put it in the rinse water. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything done like this when all she could think about was Jake. How much joy and happiness he had made her feel in the last day and a half; and now how much hurt and pain she was feeling. Not only did she have to deal with her motions, but she was panicking because she didn't know what to tell Charlie. She was stupid for ever trusting Jacob Black again.

Cursing, Bella wadded up the wash rag, threw it in the cloudy rinse water, and jerked on the plug. The water turning into a whirlpool held her attention until the drain sucked down the last drop. A tear fell into the sink. Honestly how could she have let herself believe that he would ever truly care about her? Bella furiously wiped her hands down the front of the faded flannel shirt she was wearing, and then brushed away the tears on her cheeks. She wouldn't do this to herself. Jake will not hurt her like this. He had no right, and now more than ever she knew he wasn't worth it.

Stomping over to the trash can, Bella jerked the garbage bag out of it. As she jerked open the back door, she noticed the little red light on the phone blinking away. All of the anger slowly poured out of her as she was swept back in the hurt and the pain. Right then and there, standing in the door way holding a bag of garbage, Bella fell apart.

~LT~

Jake only made it to the end of the road when the car jerked forward violently. The sudden sputter made Jake step on the gas, trying with all his might to keep the car going. When smoke started to billow out of the hood his eyes widened and his teeth ground together in frustration. Jake slammed on the brakes before the rattling car could make its way into a ditch.

"Fuck," the sound of his voice was infused with the sea of anger and pain he was feeling. His fist was planted against the dash, blood trickling down onto the radio before he realized it. His vision blurred as his eyes stayed locked on the blood. Jake felt a wave of pain slice through him so vicious he almost threw up. The agony and stinging torment took over his entire body. He couldn't breathe; the car was closing in on him making him claustrophobic.

When Jake kicked the door open and the cool Washington air hit him, his world spun on its axis. He didn't attempt to stand; instead he poured himself out of the car. On his hands and knees, Jake struggled to control the rage swirling inside. He couldn't. His arms and legs started shaking under his weight. Fear gripped him when he realized someone might see him and think he was strung out. He slowly crawled away from the car; when he reached the middle of the road the pain was too much. The cold air hitting his damp skin felt like someone was striking him with a bull whip. The mud and rocks squishing between his fingers and digging into his palms tore at his skin like razor blades. Hanging his head Jake wretched out what little he had in his stomach on the ground in front of him, the stench burning his nose. Trying to get himself away from the smell, he attempted to crawl forward before pain and fire ripped through the middle of his gut. Leaning to his side, Jake was doing everything he could to keep his body from bursting apart from the inside out.

He was frozen on the ground, his eyes wide with fear; he had never experienced anything like this before. Every single cell in his body was either pulling apart or burning up. One side of his brain was telling him to scream for help while another voice one he didn't think could possibly be his own was telling him that help was coming; that he was okay. He didn't believe the latter. If he were alright would he really be dying in the middle of the road? Would his head be on the brink of exploding? Would his body be burning like wildfire? He didn't think so. He was convinced he was dying.

~LT~

"You're not dying. Damn close to it, but you're not going to die tonight Jake," the deep voice caught him off guard. Jake's head whipped in the direction of voice before he could stop it; he cried out in pain, his spine felt like it was going to split right down the middle. He couldn't see anything but he could hear the gravel crunching becoming louder as it got closer to him. Before he knew it, Paul was squatting in his line of site looking him over. He watched Paul lean forward on the balls of his feet and then felt his palm rub across his forehead. A low angry curse soon followed before his nose tilted to the air. He breathed in deep and his nostrils flared. Looking to the left and then to the right, Paul leaned forward on his knees then wedged his arms between Jake's body and the ground. He apologized profusely when Jake cried out in pain. With a look over his shoulder Paul stood lifting him with ease, as if he weighed nothing, shocking Jake further. He carefully rolled him over his shoulder and walked him into the woods.

When there were deep under the forest canopy Paul stopped and eased Jake down, resting him against a tree. Paul tilted his head back and looked him right in the eye; Jake felt something settle over him. Where before Jake had anger and resentment toward Paul he now had a sort of respect for him.

"Listen Jake I know what you're going through. The fire and the pain. It hurts like a motherfucker. I have been there, but dude, I need you to suck it up stop it. Fight it with everything you have. Sam and Jared are out there with Embry we can't handle you too."

Jake looked up at the mention of his friend's name, and then it all came rushing back to him. Paul and the weird confrontation with Embry just a little while ago. Jared being at the house helping him calm down. It was entirely Jared and Paul's fault and he had basically just admitted it. The thought of his friend going through what he was made something inside of Jake snap. The pain was gone only the fire remained and before he knew it he was launching himself at Paul snarling.

Paul was able to jump back quick enough so Jake's blow was unable to connect. Jake froze then when he saw a paw where his fist should have been. A low snort had Jake's attention back on Paul. Fear and horror filling him at the sight. In Paul's place there was a large grey wolf. He tried to shake his head and comprehend just what he was seeing but instead of his mind clearing it was suddenly filled; he could hear Embry screaming and yelling. Sam's deep voice trying to calm him down as Jared began yelling at Paul. Jake didn't know whose voice to follow or block out. Squeezing his eyes shut he shook his massive head in attempt to clear it once again.

He didn't even know how he had gotten here or what he was doing. He was trying to remember if he was sleeping on the couch, which would have caused such a crazy ass dream. And then, he saw everything. He was scaring his sister and Jared was calming him down then he was yelling at Bella on the phone. _Bella_. The thought causing Jake to glance at the wolf that had taken over Paul. _Bella? _He looked at Paul, clearly asking him a question, feeling odd when his head titled to the side much like a dog would do.

Before Paul could answer Jake bolted. Running as fast as he could Jake followed the scent of burning oil and antifreeze. He could hear Paul screaming behind him that he couldn't be seen, that he had to stay in the woods, but he didn't care. He had to get to Bella. That thought alone had Paul shouting at him once more demanding that Jake not let anyone see him. He couldn't be seen, the tribe depended on them. Then Sam, Jared, Paul and an even a still freaking out Embry told him to remember the legends because they were true. No one else was supposed to know the truth.

_Bella, _he questioned again to Paul who was now running beside him bumping him to the left. Jake knew he was guiding him away from the road, but he didn't care because he had turned him toward Forks. That was where he needed to be anyway. Sam cursed at the girls name; Jake felt a sad calmness settle over him.

All voices were gone except Embry's. His was quiet enough so that Sam could speak and Jake could actually hear.

_Jake you can't go to -_

Jake's growl cut Sam off. The snarl Sam responded with made the hairs on Jake's back stand on end, _I'm not saying ever, that is something I will never do again._

When he heard a whine he looked to the left and realized that while Paul was still running beside him he could see both hurt and anger in his eyes. _I'm telling you not now, you've just phased, new wolves are volatile and unpredictable, _a flash of Emily Young's scarred face entered Jake's mind for a spilt second and he almost gagged.

The pieces were slipping into place, the realization made Jake slow his pace to a trot. _Sam had hurt Emily?_

_Yes,_ his question immediately answered from Sam's thoughts. Jake could hear the sadness as it seeped through.

_Paul didn't want to break up with Rachel he was forced too_; another sorrowful yes from Sam, accompanied by an angry yes from Paul.

_They were all wolves because of some tall tale they had been told about vampires?_

_Not a tall tale, it's all true, and it's another reason why you shouldn't go see Bella Swan. She lives in their territory and the treaty states that we can't go on their territory as wolves, _Sam's thoughts came out strong and sure.

Jake skidded to a halt. Paul, still running, shot past him before slowing himself down. _You mean to tell me that there really are vampires out there? Not only that but Bella lives on their territory and there is nothing I can do to protect her from them?_ Jake's snarled question was directed to Sam.

_You know the truth Jacob, you know that they are not human drinkers, they feed from animals._

_You trust them? _Jake honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, they trusted vampires.

_I'm not saying I trust them Jacob, it's written in the treaty that if they ever shed a drop of human blood there will be a war. Just as it is said that if we enter their territory in wolf form they can start a war if they see fit. It's not worth it Jacob too many things could go wrong. You could hurt her, scare her, and start a war-_

_Get shot by the Chief of Police, _Paul interrupted Sam with a snort.

None of these were good enough reasons for Jake, _I've just got her back, and I've hurt her already. If I don't go to her now that's it its over between us she will never trust me again, never give me another chance._

Jake was running again, the screams of his pack members behind him; Paul's the loudest amongst them all. They weren't directed toward Jake though, they were at Sam telling him that he had it under control and that he could handle it. He would stop him before he got to the treaty line. Then, as if on cue, a howl struck out and Embry started going crazy. Jake felt a burning sensation in his nose. It was strong enough to make him gag, but not enough to be from his own senses. Embry was whining and begging Sam to make it go away. But he couldn't because it was a vampire and they had to get it.

Jake watched as Paul darted out in front of him and then cut to the left; howls were ringing out through the woods behind him. He could feel the pull to follow Paul his body started to shift in that direction until he thought of Bella. One thought of her, the way her body had been wrapped around his own just hours before, and another of her splayed out in front of him the night before had him completely shifting gears. He let his mind wander as he ran. Every single second they shared was slowly making its way back in; working him up, urging him to get to her more and more until Sam cut back in, _Jacob you need to block your thoughts we are seeing everything, and Embry and Paul both don't need the distraction now._

Immediately Jake clamped his thoughts down as much as he could, angry at himself for letting his time with Bella be witnessed by others.

_You're not priority here Jake but I trust that you are going to do the right thing here. I'm not going to order you away from her; I swore that was something I would never do again. I trust that you will do the right thing. _Then Sam's voice was gone, but Jake could feel a heavy weight on his back. Sam said that he wasn't going to order Jake to stay away but he could tell that he was pretty damn close to it.

Lowering his ears flat to his head Jake took off like a rocket. He was more than impressed by the speed he was able to achieve but his sense of smell was insane. He couldn't believe that he could smell the dirt and trees so clearly and know what they were. When the wind blew just right he nearly dry heaving; he ran into an invisible wall of rotting flesh and ammonia. He realized then that he must have passed over the treaty line as Sam had called it. There was no going back now, and even if there was he wouldn't dare. Not only was getting Bella to forgive him on his mind but so was the overwhelming need to protect her and make sure she was safe.

He made himself run harder. Every single muscle was on fire and aching, but he knew that he had to be getting closer. Even at the speed he was running it felt like he had been running for hours. It wasn't long before he got used to the vile smell odor. Not long after that other scents started to mix in; trash, car exhaust, food, and then finally the scent he had been hoping to pick up. He wasn't sure how far away he was from her house but he knew it was her when the strawberry shampoo seeped into his nostrils. That smell had always been ingrained in his senses and he enjoyed it. From the time Bella was just a little girl to the time when he thought that he hated her, he cherished that scent when she would brush past him. This though was amazing; it was almost as if she were right there with him. At the thought a twinge of panic shot through him. _She really wouldn't be out in the woods with evening coming on, would she?_

He pushed himself harder then, needing to make sure that she wasn't doing something that could cause her harm. He followed the scent, his nose tilting to the air. He was weaving in and out of trees darting over piles of brush that people had thrown at the tree line in their back yards, and then he was swallowed up by Bella. Two steps closer to the tree line and she was all around him. Her scent was so thick in the back yard it was like he could taste it. Her heartbeat was like a tribal drum ringing loud in his ears. He thought his own heart was going to pound right out of his chest. His panic soared when he heard a sob tear through the darkness.

~LT~

Bella was still trying to compose herself when she lifted the lid on the trash can. Something rustling in the woods caught Bella's attention, causing her to jerk around at the sound. Her breath caught at the sight before her. Stalking slowly toward the edge of the woods was a huge figure. She was still as she could be, hoping that it wouldn't find her interesting and move on. When another crunching sound echoed through the darkness and the large beast stepped slowly out of the woods, she realized that she was wrong.

~LT~

When Jake slowly took that final step out of the woods a blanket of calmness settled over him. All the anger, confusion, panic and hurt slipped away; as a feeling of contentment settled over him he found himself swaying on four paws. The sound of a breath hitching and the quick rhythm change of a heartbeat made him realize that she was scared. Scared of him. Of course she would be; how could she not. If he was at all near Paul's size he knew that he had be the size of a small pony. The terror in her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks made Jake want to run to her and comfort her.

~LT~

Bella watched as the wolf stood almost swaying from side to side, his head tilted toward the sky as his nostrils flared. It was the biggest wolf she had ever seen. Her body froze as she took it in; she let her eyes wonder down the deep russet neck that was stretched out, over the torso and down its long legs to its huge paws. Her heart was slamming in her chest at the size of them, one swipe and she would be gone. Right then Bella wanted nothing more than to throw herself through the backdoor and run up stairs screaming for Charlie, but she couldn't. Her body was immobile, her eyes still locked on the huge paws of the beast.

~LT~

Jake was begging her to see him as he slowly took yet another step in her direction. He knew the second he looked at Paul's wolf that it was Paul just by his eyes. She would have to know that it was him, she just had to. Jake tried to lower himself as close to the ground as he could; wanting nothing more than to show her that he wasn't there to hurt her. His efforts backfired when a yelp resonated in his head and he heard Embry crying out in pain. Shooting back up to his full height Jake snarled, angry knowing that his best friend had been hurt.

"Oh please", her cracked voice barely above a whisper had Jake's head snapping back toward Bella. She was curled up in a ball on the ground her body plastered as much as it could be against the old door. His heart sunk knowing that she thought he was going to hurt her. The need to comfort her and be near her took over. Without another thought Jake found himself walking toward her shaking, frail little body. The closer he got to her the tighter her grip got on her knees and the deeper her head buried into her arms. Jake was only a foot away from her when he looked down and realized he was crawling to her on his hands and knees. The sight of his muddy hands and chewed up fingernails had him smiling before lunging at Bella.

~LT~

When his body collided with hers she shrieked and then immediately began pounding on him with all the force her little fists could manage; she got in a good kick too. He wanted calm her. When he tried to speak her name his throat burned and he coughed, holding her still fighting and screaming body to his chest. He cleared his throat, the rumble sent a vibration through his body; Bella's body went limp.

Jerking her back Jake thought she may have passed out until he realized that her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and her front teeth were dug so far into her lower lip a bead of blood had formed. He slowly raised his hand up to her face and as gently as he could, worried about his newly acquired strength, he let his thumb touch her jaw. The action made Bella flinch and he watched as her eyes pulled tighter. Her breath was labored only coming from her nose. He let his thumb ever so slowly run from her jaw to just under her lip; with a little pressure her lip popped free from her teeth and he felt her sag against him. She knew then that it was human, Jake didn't care who she thought it was; he was just relieved to know that she knew it was not the wolf.

He held her there against him, watching and waiting for her next move. Her arms were crossed over her chest now, her little hands balled into fists pressing in between them. Her eyes slowly started to relax and eventually with a deep breath Bella let them flutter open.

~LT~

The second Bella's eyes opened they locked onto the deep brown orbs that were only inches from her own. She watched as his eyes shot wide, gasping in shock when hers did the same, a burn slowly began to build within her stomach. The sting of it was absolutely delicious. Her body arched toward his, immediately soaking in the feel of his overwhelming heat. While it scared her to a certain degree, the warmth and the soft silk like threads that wrapped through her belly slowly they began making their way toward her heart had her yearning for more. She pressed herself closer to him and he pulled her tighter. Their eyes never lost their focus; Bella squirmed within Jake's grasp wanting desperately to crawl inside of him. She wondered if he was feeling the same thing. _What was it?_

As she watched him she couldn't but help revel in the feeling of her body being cinched to his like a corset. She was pressed up so close to him that her crossed arms were pressing into her throat. It wasn't just the physical feeling of being near Jake's body. The longer she looked into his eyes the tighter the silk strands pulled at her stomach, cinched his heart tighter to her own. Their breathing became erratic; the deep breaths gulping for air and answers should have been painful, but they weren't. With each breath Jake expelled Bella sucked in and another strand would form. Her body began to tremble against Jake's as the last few strands made their way fully around her heart. When the final strand was firmly tied into place Jake's shaky hand cupped the side of her face, his thumb slowly rubbing a soothing circle across her cheek as he smiled at her.

~LT~

That smile and the heat that spread through her was all it took; the anger and sadness that had been plaguing Bella slipped away like it was never been there. Lunging at Jake, Bella hands were everywhere and her kisses desperate. Her fingers caressed his overheated sweaty back one minute and pulling at his head jerking his face toward her, devouring his lips the next. Jake was startled by her sudden frenzy. But as she moved on his lap, and a sweet scent permeated the air between, his lust skyrocketed. He stood with her wrapped around him and quickly pressed her against the door. She moaned his name as he kissed from behind her ear down her neck.

He couldn't help but nip at her and thrust his hips into her core when she fully exposed her neck to him. He was like a wild man, not truly in control of his actions. He wanted to claim her right then and there. She was _his_. He knew it without a doubt and felt it deep down to the very center of his being. He wanted everyone to know it. _What had Sam been thinking when he told him not to come here and see her._ She needed his comfort he knew that much, but now she needed so much more.

Her head was still thrown back as far as it could go. He could see the pulse pounding in her neck; her chest was heaving out of lust and pleasure now instead of pure fear. Never again would she feel that way. Jake had to apologize to her, make it right, and this second he knew just how to do it.

Sliding his hands from her butt to her hips Jake held her tight and thrust his hips up at the same time he jerked her down toward him. One of her hands shot to his shoulder while the other smacked into the glass behind her. A throaty moan filled the air. Still holding her in place Jake began to grind his hips in a slow circular motion, his eyes trained on that pulse pounding in her neck. The sweet little drops of sweat already starting to trickle down toward her collarbone.

He licked his lips trying to resist the urge to taste her. Instead he ground into her once again watching as her eyes pinched together and a silent scream escaped her lips. Her fingernails were digging into his skin; he could feel the little half moon holes begin to open. He could smell the coppery scent of his own blood but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't dare.

Before he realized what he was doing Jake was leaning forward and licking her from the dip in her shoulder all the way up behind her ear. The taste of her flesh had his entire body shuddering as his grip on her hips tightened. "Mine," he all but growled into her ear as he ground himself into her. The seam of her jeans was his enemy now because all he wanted was to feel was more of that delicious heat that was coming from between her legs.

Pulling his torso back as much as he could Bella began to move with him till he put his hand between her breasts; slowly he pushed her back so that her head was pressing into the glass, her legs instantly tightening around his waist. With shaky hands Jake began to fumble with the buttons, all the while his concentration waning as Bella began to thrust her lower half into him. Eventually impatience and frustration won out and Jake balled both the flannel and the t-shirt beneath in his hands and ripped them off her.

Bella gasped and arched her back as the buttons and fabric flew. Jake's hands quickly slid down her naked front and began to fumble with the jeans. He hadn't realized that he was grunting; trying to keep up with Bella's movements and growling because he couldn't get the damn jeans open.

Bella could see the frustration in his face as he tried to work the tiny button of her skinny jeans. Being as these were new and cost her almost a half a week's salary at Newton's, Bella wanted these intact. Biting her lip Bella covered Jake's impatient hand with her own while quirking her brow at him. Smoothly she pooped open the button and slid down the zipper, her eyes went wide as Jake folded himself forward and drew in a ragged breath through his nose; he began to sway on his feet.

~LT~

The euphoria was back, with every gulping breath he took and the scent poured into his senses, his body seemed to relax. He could feel a smile splaying across his face as warmth slowly spread from the tips of his toes upward. It was what he imagined getting high would feel like; but this, was so much better. As the warmth spread up his body it slowly turned into a burning need, the need grew to a thirst; a thirst that only she could quench.

He felt her fingers rubbing at him her palm was pressed between her legs, the tip of her finger slowly making circles in the thin trail of hair that led to his arousal. He looked at her and saw that she was both biting her lip and cocking her brow. She looked like a vixen all innocent and sexy at the same time. As he continued to stare at her she arched forward allowing her palm to flatten out against his body; with a slight nudge Jake stepped back as he slid one of his hands around her back supporting her.

He didn't like when her legs dropped from around his waist and as soon as her feet hit the ground he was pressing her into the door, devouring her neck, growling when she actually giggled at him. She splayed her palm against his flat stomach to give him a little shove. He didn't want to move away. "Jake please," she practically whined at him. With a grunt of disapproval he took one half step back; _that was all she was getting._ He needed to be touching her not stepping away from her.

She smiled at him before beginning to wiggle, his eyes shot to her tiny hips. The sensual swaying holding his attention. She had her thumbs hooked in the sides of her jeans and he could see the band of her white cotton panties in there. A low rumble started to build in his chest as her flat, smooth stomach came into view. The low rumble turned into an all out growl when he saw the first little brown curl peek over the band of her panties. When she stilled his eyes shot up to her beautiful face.

She was looking at him, her body completely still, when his eyes met hers. He didn't want her scared so he did his best to give her a soothing smile. "Keep going Bells," he tried to plead but it sounded like more of demand.

She studied him closely wondering if the wolf was going to come back; the growl caused her pause. She took him in; his knees were slightly bent, and his eyes had already moved back down to her hips that she starting to wiggle again. His dick was hard as a rock and pointing right at her. His hands were clenched into tight fists; his teeth were now working his lower lip. He was so eager and ready, and honestly so was she.

Lifting her leg Bella let her butt press into the door for support. She bent over teasingly, making sure her hair brushed against his chest and then stomach. She stripped the jeans from her leg, flicking off her flats. She smiled to herself when she heard the rumble again. This time it didn't startle her. No, instead she felt a gush of heat and wetness between her legs. She could hear Jake sucking in greedy breaths again as she worked the other pant leg off her body still bent to aid in the process. His dick was right under her chin now, the head glistening under the back porch light. His breath was coming out in deep pants, his lower abdomen heaved with each breath he took.

Being bold Bella curled her arm up letting her hand hover around his member. She wasn't sure how or if she should touch him, but she wanted so badly feel him again. To feel the weight of him in her palm. Instead she opted to do something she had never done before. She opened her mouth, letting the tip of her tongue dart out; she'd just gotten the taste of his come on her tongue when she was jerked up like a rag doll and slammed against the door. She yelped out in shock when her head hit the glass and then quickly groaned as he filled her to the hilt.

~LT~

He was so hot and hard inside her that the instant pain in her head was gone. He was completely still, and his eyes clenched shut. Bella could see that he was whispering something to himself, and then his eyes opened and Bella gasped. She could see the heat within them; the look he was giving her caused her body to clench around him and her legs to quiver. He was still standing away from her but she was back in the position she was before, her head pressed against the glass, her hands using the door as leverage, and her torso suspended with her legs wrapped around his waist.

His hands worked behind him and unclasped her ankles but he didn't let them fall. His hand then ran up the back of her legs till he got to her ass, his fingers dug in as he pulled out and then he slammed into her again. His eyes flicked from down to her breasts when the bounced. He went slowly at first, watching both her expression and then her breasts. She couldn't help but let her eyes work down. Her nipples were as hard as they had ever been, dirt and sweat stained down the front of her stomach. His body working into hers had her attention. She couldn't take her eyes off his shaft as it slid in and out of her. Her breath would hitch with impending disappointment when he would almost slip fully out of her and then a sigh of pleasure and contentment would follow when he shoved himself back into her.

"Jake." The fire started to build in her stomach; she knew what was going to happen.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her forward as he walked back, a shocked squeaked escaping her mouth again when her back pressed into the cool glass. His hands were back on her ass, his knees bent holding them both and up. Instead of drawing back out of her he began to move and grind into Bella. Her head slammed back on the door when she felt the pressure getting closer. He quickly shuffled around and began thrusting into her, her head moved away from the door and then back into it. She could feel the pain and a bump beginning to form on her head but she couldn't pull herself away from this feeling. Sex with Jake had been good this morning and the night before, but this was beyond what she could have ever imagined.

He was grunting into her neck licking and sucking that oh so special spot. When his lips touched the shell of her ear, she shuddered. When he begged her to come, she came apart. Gripping his shoulders, nails ripping into his back she came hard and fast. The pressure exploded through out her body, her legs felt like jell-o and her head felt like it was going burst. She shuddered and panted as he continued to work in and out of her; grunting and moaning to match her wailing and sobs of pleasure.

His hips pinned her to the door once more, a second later his hands were on her face, his lips covering hers. She realized that with each clench her body made around his shaft, his tongue would shoot into her mouth, stroking and soothing her. When her body finally settled Jake pulled back letting her feet land on the pile that was her jeans. She tried to look into his eyes but he wouldn't look at her. For a split second she thought he might walk away.

He buried his head into her neck; he licked her, growling when she trembled. "It's not over yet."

She wasn't going to protest no matter how bad her head was throbbing or how spent her body was, deep down she felt like she needed more as well.

Wrapping his arm around her lower back he gripped her side and slowly as he stood back he turned her so she faced the door. She was shocked to see a crack running from the top of the glass all the way to the bottom, she assumed that was where her head must have been hitting. Jake filling her from behind in one quick stroke had her attention back on him, her hand smacked into the door frame. A straggled moan came from her throat because if at all possible he his dick was hotter and harder than it was before.

His hands gripped her hips again and she winced at a surge of pain. Shoving back into him the pain was subsided, the pleasure consuming her. Bella's hands were spread wide, forearms supporting her, the glass inching closer and closer to her face with each thrust Jake made. His hands thankfully moved from her hips to the arch of her back, the pressure he was putting there tilted her body in a way that when he slid into her again he hit something deep inside her. The pleasure immediately intensified.

When she began to meet his thrusts, Jake cursed before growling and throwing himself into her. He shoved his hand between her legs, they automatically widened to make room. He pinched her clit and she was gone; shaking and stumbling forward, the pressure of his hand on her lower abdomen kept her head from crashing through the glass. Then with one last thrust he grunted and roared before leaning all of his body weight on her and sinking teeth into the back side of her neck. He held his teeth there as he grunted around her skin, his thrusts slowing.

The feeling of Jake emptying himself in her and the immense heat filling her body made Bella's mouth pop open, not a sound escaping because she was too caught up in the feel of it all. There were white splotches in front of her eyes instead of a door. In an instant her body gave out, every thing shifted and turned around her, she was warm for a split second before she felt a soft but rough pressure running over her breasts and down her stomach. She felt pain when the soft roughness ran over her hips and her body jerked in response.

"Bella. Bells." Jake's panicked voice caused her eyes to pop open. All that was above her was his face, and stars. Tilting her to the right she could see her back yard, she squirmed trying to figure out where she was. It was then she realized he must have laid her on her jeans.

"Jake?" she questioned as she reached up and let one of her finger tips run across his cheek and then over his lips. His eyes looked wild and scared as he hovered over her. She could feel his body shaking, "Jake I'm oh-"

"Jacob," a voice boomed through the back yard. Bella yelped as she tried to claw him over her body to cover herself.

She could feel the vibration in his chest as he snarled at whomever it was that was yelling at him. Mortified, Bella tucked her head into his chest as much as she could.

"Jacob did you hurt her? Is she ok?" Bella could hear the anger and the concern the man's voice as he demanded an answer.

"I would NEVER hurt her!" Jake roared, causing Bella to shrink back from him out of fright. His body was burning up now as it shook.

"You need to get away from her right now. You're going to phase. Leave her right now," the voice boomed again. One side of Bella was thankful the man wanted Jake away from her; he was beginning to scare her, but another part of her latched onto his back with all the strength she could muster when she felt him begin to pull away.

"No please Jake don't go." She pleaded with him terrified in part that he might never come back. His body stopped and then he lowered himself on top of her again.

"Jacob, come here NOW," the voice boomed again.

Jake was shaking when Bella looked at him he didn't look angry, no he looked as though he might be in pain. Turning her head to the side Bella realized why the voice seemed to be booming in her ear. Sam Uley was standing a mere foot from their naked bodies glaring at both of them, anger written across his face.

"Bella," Sam spoke tilting his head toward her. Jake growled at Sam, his eyes remained locked with Bella's. Sam snarled back making the hairs on Bella's arms to stand on end.

"Bella you need to let him go. He's shaking and his skin is burning up right now isn't it?" Bella looked at Jake, bit her lip, and fought the words back. But she couldn't keep them in when she saw the look in his eyes, "Yes." It was barely a whisper but they both heard it, Jake pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just let him go for now. He's going to phase and you don't want to know what could happen if he does and you're holding him like that. Please just let him go."

Looking at Jake Bella shook her head sadly. She didn't want to release her hold on him, she couldn't do it. He stared back at her pleading her with his eyes not to do it.

"Jake I did it, it happened to me. You're close now you know it. You're young and I don't know how you're keeping it at bay, but it won't be much longer I can tell."

Jake's head snapped up so that he was looking Sam clear in the eye, "I would never hurt her like that." He was only able to grit his words out through the pain.

"I thought the same thing," Sam said shaking his head sadly before he squat down beside the two of them.

"Bella let him go." Her body quivered and shook when the pain filled his face; her hands began to uncurl from his back before Jake roared causing her to latch back onto him.

Sam punched the ground then glared at Jake, "Damn it go into the woods and phase! She's already seen the wolf hasn't she?"

Jake ground his teeth together as his eyes turned into slits; he nodded his head. Sam rolled forward the tips of his fingers, the only thing supporting him as his nose practically touched Jake's, "Do it now before I order you to do it. And if I do you won't be coming back here."

Bella gasped when Jake's hold on her became painful and then she too begged him to let go. Leaning over so his lip was in line with her ear, he sucked in deep breath before kissing her. When he drew away she could hear him whisper that he would be right back.

Her head jerked to the side when Jake jumped over both her and Sam and before he was on the ground he was the wolf again, instead of coming right back though Jake shot toward the woods. She could hear trees crashing, snarling and growling as she gathered herself up and tried to cover as much of her body as she could.

~LT~

When his wolf slowly began to make its way out of the woods she felt the overwhelming need to run toward him. Jumping up Bella hadn't made it three feet before a large arm shot out in front of her stopping her in her tracks. She heard Jake snarl. "Just wait, let him come to you. He's still not as calm as he should be."

Bella looked at Sam, his eyes were trained on Jake. Slowly he made his way toward her the hairs on his back slowly starting to lower with each step he took.

~LT~

This time as the wolf slowly stalked toward her she took him in, she wasn't scared by what she saw, instead she was in awe. This beautiful, massive russet wolf that was now slowly lowering himself to sit on its haunches whimpering and growling softly as it did so was _her_ Jake. She looked at Sam and then, clutching the jeans to her chest, she reached her hand out to touch him. When the tip of her fingers touched his wet nose she drew them back with a gasp, and glanced back at Sam who merely shrugged his shoulders and made a motion for her to go to him. She didn't dare move though because Sam was standing beside her and if she moved forward he would be able to clearly see her naked backside. Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her head embarrassed. Not only had she been caught having sex with Jake, but she was naked with only a pair of skinny jeans to cover her entire body.

Jake's wolf shot a look toward Sam, after he got a nod from him he moved forward almost on his belly in her direction. Bending down Bella was finally able to run her hand over his coarse fur. She sighed when her hands sank in and made contact with the softer fur on the back of his head. She wrapped the jeans around her midsection and back so she could crawl toward him when a snarl beside her made her throw herself onto the ground. Jake's wolf form towered over her when she looked up. Sam was a frozen wall of tense muscle, her eyes followed where his gaze was fixed and she nearly passed out at what she saw.

"This is a breach of the treaty, Alpha."

Jake's roar was the last thing Bella heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A sound so loud it rattled Charlie's bedroom window startled him awake. Shooting straight up in bed, his heart was pounding as he kicked off the covers; the only thing on his mind was Bella. Running down the hall to her room, he stubbed his toe on her desk. Grabbing at his foot and flipping the light on, Charlie cursed; she wasn't there.

Stumbling down the stairs, Charlie's heart began to slow; the kitchen light was still on. She must still be doing dishes. With a sigh of relief Charlie rounded the kitchen only to find it empty. Fear shot through him when he realized that the back porch light was on and the window was cracked. Just as he began to make his way toward the door, a vicious snarl ripped through the air.

~LT~

Edward Cullen stood just barely in the tree line, his eyes trained solely on the only pale slip of skin that he could see hiding under the large wolf. Her bare calf along with-he assumed-the rest of her body, was shaking out of fear. He could smell it coming off of her in waves. Sucking in a deep breath, he had to contain the jolt that shot through him. Her fear changed the smell of her blood in the best way. He took a step forward without realizing it, wanting to get another waft of that smell, but Sam stepped in front of the wolf blocking Edward from moving and making his eyes shoot up. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of Charlie running down the hall caught their attention making their bodies go rigid.

Jake was still in his attack stance, but his body dropped down onto Bella's, not crushing her but fully covering her body. She squeaked out in shock, but then when she realized that she was more covered. She clutched the fur under Jake's neck and held him there. When they heard a strangled cuss come from Charlie and then slow and clunky foot steps moving down the steps, Sam's eyes shot toward Jacob.

"In the woods, now!" Sam ordered. Jake stood without a thought. As he took one step back he realized that Bella was still clutching his fur, he could hear her heart pounding again. His eyes shot to Sam and he growled low in his throat.

"Bella, you need to let go of him. Charlie is almost downstairs, let go of him now."

Bella's eyes went wide and her hand dropped. She scrambled onto all fours in order to push herself up, but before she could make a move a hiss from across the lawn caused her body to lock. Her head shot up the same time Sam's shot around and she gasped. Edward had moved out of the woods and into the middle of the yard, He was only ten feet from Bella, five feet from Sam and his eyes were jet black and trained on her breasts as they hung down between her arms, her nipples hard from the breeze. When Edward licked his lips both Sam and Jake snarled at him in unison.

It all happened so fast after that, another hiss from Edward, Sam growling Jake's name and then Bella was scooped up off the ground. A hot arm wrapped around her mid-section as the cool wind hit her face. She was slung over the arm and before she knew it her bare backside was smacked down onto something so cold she yelped out in shock. The dome light of her truck was blinding her and Sam was standing in front of her looking her directly in the eyes which was amazing to her. After all, she was completely naked.

Her mouth was hanging open, no words able to escape as her head shook back and forth out of shock. Edward Cullen was in her back yard, he knew what Sam and Jake were, his skin was white as a sheet and his normal butterscotch eyes had changed to black coal in front of her eyes. She gasped then her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as she bit down on her knuckles. It all made sense in that moment; the cold ones. Edward's lips were freezing the one time he kissed her, his eyes had changed right in front of her own, butterscotch to black. What human had either color of eyes? He wasn't allowed on the reservation, the tribal stories she heard so often. Cold ones, Edward Cullen was a cold one; Edward Cullen was a vampire.

Sam's hot hands were framing her face stilling the movements of her shaking head before she realized it and his nose touched her own. His breath hot fanning across her face made her suck in a shaky breath. His eyes were darting back and forth watching her closely. Bella let her eyes slide closed and she sucked in another breath of his. It seemed to calm her some how. When her eyes popped open she shook her head against his hands and he pulled back, enough that his nose wasn't touching hers but still close.

"It is what you think, and we are going to answer all of your questions but right now Charlie is making his way around the house, I am going to phase and go in the woods. Lock the doors and when he comes and gets you, tell him that it was a bear. You saw the biggest bear you've ever seen and it was by the trashcans by your neighbor's yard." Bella bit her lip and nodded when she went to speak she was met with a gush of cold wind as a bundle of clothes were pressed into her naked lap.

As Bella jerked the door closed she was already scrambling around in the dark trying to sort through her clothes. Her hands came in contact with the wire of the bra. She shoved it under the seat. When she felt the wetness of her panties they joined the bra. Wiggling into her clothes and throwing on the flannel shirt, Bella had just gotten the last button fastened when a loud rapping noise sounded against the window. She screamed out in shock and threw herself flat onto the seat of the truck pressing her overly heated face into the cool vinyl seat.

"Bella," Her father's voice made her freeze and then shoot up grabbing at the door handle and kicking the door open. In her haste she didn't realize that he was so close. When the door slammed into his chest Charlie let out a grunt. When Bella's body slammed into his, what air was left in his lungs came out in an ouf.

Bella was squeezing Charlie as hard as she could, her shaking arms wrapped around his chest as she clutched at the back of his t-shirt. The cold wet ground was making her feet numb but nothing felt more safe than being in her father's arms as he soothed his shaking hand down over her hair as he shushed her.

"Bells, kid you ok, what the hell was that Bella, why are you out here in your truck?" he squeezed her close to his chest. "Talk to me Bella, are you ok?"

Nodding into his chest Bella really didn't want to let go, her legs felt like rubber though and she really wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold on. The thought barely out of her mind, Bella's legs twitched and then her body started to fall. Before she hit the ground her body was hauled up into Charlie's arms and he started walking back toward the house. He paused when he got to the back corner to look around it. When she assumed he gave it the all clear he made it the rest of the way around the house. By the time Charlie got her into the house his steps were shaking but he wasn't going to let her fall.

When she was in the seat Charlie pulled out for her, her entire body was shaking as she looked up at him. He was going to know, know what she had been doing with Jake in the back yard, and know that Jake was a wolf and Edward was a vampire and it was all going to be her fault. He was never going to believe her story, she just knew it.

Bella felt something soft and warm fall over her back. She nuzzled into it realizing that it was her gran's quilt, the one that was spread across the back of the couch.

Slowly, Charlie moved back to the chair. His elbows on his knees, he looked her over before taking a deep breath, "Bells what was that out there? Why were you in your truck? Please kid you gotta give me something here."

She looked up, her eyes darting toward the door hoping and praying that she would see Jake standing there. She didn't, she did however see the crack that was running the length of the glass and she shuddered.

"Bear" was all she could get out before Charlie jerked upright in his chair his eyes squinting together.

"There was a bear back there Bells? How did you get away from it? Are you ok,?" He asked, jerking the cover off of her and pulling her arms out straight to inspect them, despite her protests.

He was still looking her over when she willed herself to talk."It was right by the Marks' garage going through the trash, I sa- saw it and ran," she lied, the shudder in her voice not forced.

"You ran! Damn it Bella, you're not supposed to run from those things, how the hell did you get away from it? Did it come after you? Why didn't you just come back in the house?"

"I tr- tried but couldn't get the do- door open; cracked the window." Bella said shudders still wracking her body, maybe she was in shock.

Charlie nodded and stood from his seat throwing the cover back around her. When he got out of her line of sight Bella's eyes went back to the door, still no Jacob, the crack was, of course, still there. Where was he? She just wanted to see him, make sure that he was ok. The clanking of glasses caught Bella's attention and she turned in her seat and watched as Charlie pulled both a coffee and a tea packet down from the cabinet. She watched as he made her warm tea and his coffee, his body seemingly on alert to every sound.

When he set the mug down in front of her he practically flopped back down in his seat, his hand shooting to his forehead rubbing away the tension there. "You need to get some sleep Bells, you've had a crazy night and you look like you might fall over. I probably won't be here when you wake up, I'm going to get to the station early brief the guys and try to figure out something about this. It's one thing for hikers to report a sighting deep in the woods but yo-"

"Someone saw the wol- bears in the woods? When Dad, when did they report it?"

Charlie nodded his head before his eyes pinched together. 'Bout a week ago a couple hikers were on the outskirts of La Push when they said they saw a huge bear moving through the woods fast. I let Billy know about it so he could keep the kids out of the woods. We've been watching the forest but haven't seen anything. A bear making its way into town has no fear of people; it could be really dangerous, we need to stop it."

A shudder rolled over her small frame, and all she could picture was someone shooting Jake or Sam. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes begin to sting, she had to tell them, warn them that Charlie was going organize something. No matter what, she didn't want the wolves to get caught or hurt.

Swallowing the knot in her throat, Bella realized that Charlie was watching the worry in her eyes. She took a long pull from her steaming cup of tea almost wincing when it burned its way down to her belly. When she looked up she forced a half smile, "I'm tired, I think I might try to sleep."

Nodding, Charlie patted her head like a child but didn't stand when she did. Looking back over her shoulder, Charlie was still sitting in his chair, his eyes knit together, surely coming up with some sort of plan.

"Dad," Charlie's head shot up and his eye brows rose. She looked at him, not really sure what to say, but wanting to beg him not to hurt the _bears _in the woods.

"Its ok Bells, I think I'm going to camp out down here tonight. It'll be easier to hear if the bear starts going through trash again, although I doubt it will. I think you must have scared him off."

Bella nodded her head and made her way toward the steps. By the time she got to the top the tears were streaming down her face and she could hardly control the sobs that were about to break free. She eyed the bathroom door when she got to the top, a hot shower sounded so good. She wondered if it would wash away the drama from the night. The overwhelming feel of exhaustion made her mind up for her; sleep now, shower in the morning.

The light in her room was on and her door was ajar, she saw that some of her desk supplies were on the floor and she figured that Charlie must have come looking for her. Pushing the door the rest of the way open she gasped at the sight before her.

~LT~

The second Sam phased Jake was begging him to let him go to her, telling him that she needed him, that he needed her. The vamp was looking at her like she was a meal and as if Sam hadn't witnessed it on his own, Jake made the memory flash in the forefront of his mind. The leech's eyes trained on Bella, and then the hiss that escaped his dirty mouth and the disgusting site of him licking his lips, his eyes still locked on her naked frame.

Jake was snarling, getting himself worked up as the memory continued to flash in his mind. He began to circle, growling low in his throat when Sam's voice boomed through his head, _STOP Jacob, just stop no more thinking, _and just like that all of Jake's thoughts were gone, startling him.

His eyes sought the ones of his Alpha and he whined, clearly panicked_. I saw it I was there, but listen Jake what we are doing right now; right here is grounds for war with the vamps. We have to phase back, YOU have to calm yourself enough so that you can phase back._

The anger was still surging through him although he didn't know why. He couldn't think, couldn't remember, _why was he so angry?_ At the thought he heard a snarl and then it all flooded through him again, everything that had happened that night. His body was itching to run to the house scoop Bella up and just run with her, another snarl and Sam was in front of Jake.

_Listen to me, _he roared at Jake through their mind link.

_You have got to phase back Jacob we have both got to phase back before the Cullen Clan comes here and starts a war. Paul and Jared aren't phased so that means Embry must have calmed enough that he isn't either. We would be out numbered, you have to phase. Do it now, think of something that will make you calm down so you can phase ba_-, a quick flash of Bella's head thrown back against the glass of the door cut Sam off and then Jake was standing in front of him naked as the day he was born.

Shocked by it all, Sam phased back and stood in front of Jacob. His eyes taking in the hours-old shifter. He had already phased three times and phased back just as many on his own will. Sam knew then that Jake would forever be stronger than he was, after all it had taken him two weeks to get back to human and here Jake was doing it as if it were nothing. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Sam took three strides back from Jake, bent down and untied the shorts at his ankle.

They were flying into Jake's chest in the next blink and Sam's back was to him, as he looked on at the house shaking his head, _go to her Jake, keep her safe tonight until I figure something out. I need to talk to Billy, the council and the Cullens. We can't go to war over this, even with you and Embry we are out-numbered, we would lose for sure. _

Turning around, Sam pinned Jake to the ground with his stare, _DO NOT phase._ It wasn't quite an order but Jake could feel the same pressure as he could before, he wanted to get his point across without actually ordering him. Jake wasn't for sure if it was because he just didn't want to order him around or if it was because in an emergency he wanted Jake to be able to phase and protect.

Jake nodded his head in agreement as he slipped into the borrowed shorts. As he made his way past Sam, a hot hand gripped his forearm and Jake jerked to a halt, fighting the urge to snarl at his Alpha, _DO NOT get caught, _that was an order. Jake knew by the way his body shuddered under the weight of it._ Tomorrow morning when Charlie goes to work, bring her to the rez. The council is going to want to talk to the both of you._

Jake wondered why, but the sound of Bella's voice telling Charlie she was going to bed caught his attention and his head snapped toward the house, his eyes going straight for the room that he knew was hers. He worked it out right then and there what he was going to do. With one last look at Sam, Jake ran across the yard, ran halfway up the tree before he grabbed a low branch and swung himself up until he was gripping the windowsill. With one hand Jake slid up the old wooden window, thankful but worried at the same time that she left her window unlocked. When the window was fully open Jake folded in on himself and launched into her room, landing with a soft thud the same time she came to a halt at the top of the steps.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he waited, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest when the door to the room slowly swung open.

~LT~

Two steps into her room and she was pressed tightly into Jake's hot body. She wanted more than anything to wrap herself around him grip him tight and never let him go but she had no energy, instead she let her head rest against his hot chest and she let herself sob and cry. The only thing she was able to do was barely press her fingers into his back.

Moving them back toward the bed, Jake lifted her before he sat down her legs splitting so that she was straddling him when he sat on the edge of the bed. Burying his nose into her hair, he pulled in long deep breaths, taking in her scent. He could smell her strawberry scent and his earthy scent, their mixed musk and just a hint of leech. His grip on her grew when a flash of the leech licking his lips flicked across his mind. Bella sighed into his chest then, her tears, though still running down his front, had seemed to stop for now at least.

"Bella can you," Jake stilled wanting to ask her to take a shower get the leech's stink off of her, but he had no intention of offending her, "can we." Looking up at him Bella saw the way his brows where pinched together and his mouth hung open but his was trying to work out something, putting her cold hands on his cheeks she smiled when his eyes met hers.

"What is it Jake?" His hot breath fanned across her face on his exhale and then he smiled at her, one that was so rare it instantly warmed Bella in more ways than one. His nostrils flared and then he was devouring her lips, nipping at the bottom one as his hands threaded through her hair. She could feel the heat building between her legs as his length grew, brushing her center as it did so. She ground herself into him and moaned into his kiss. She wanted him now, wanted him deep inside of her, hard and hot. Whining when he pulled away, Bella lunged forward again, trying to recapture his lips but he pulled back and shot her another smile.

"Shower, you need-", Jake stopped himself then, she wasn't getting out of his sight, "we need to take a shower. I can smell it on you and I don't like it, and I'm covered in mud, I can't sleep in your bed like this."

Jake watched as a blush stained her cheeks and a slow smile worked across her lips, "You're staying." She squeaked, as her thighs squeezed against his own. He growled and nipped at her lip, before nodding "I'm staying."

"What about my dad he could ca-"

"I can hear every move he makes Bells, right now he's down on the couch snoring and ESPN is playing, this wolf stuff comes in handy," Jake interrupted as he tapped his temple.

Smiling, Bella wiggled out of his embrace and backed toward the door, not taking her eyes off of Jake as she did so. Pulling his lips back over his teeth, he growled playfully at her making her squeak and then run toward the bathroom. Worried that he may have scared her, he made his way slowly toward the bathroom cursing as he went.

When he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, the bathroom door was hanging open and Bella was standing her hip pressed into the sink arms crossed over her chest. She wore a smile and that was it. Moving into the bathroom, he closed the door and then flipped the lock before gathering Bella into his arms, pressing her into his chest once more. He shuddered at the feel of her naked body pressed into his own; he wanted inside-need to be inside of her.

Her hands made it to the button on his shorts before his were able to. With quick fingers and a tiny jerk of the zipper, Bella's hands went around to his backside and pushed, the shorts fell to the floor. Her body was pressed against his again, this time his growing dick pressed between the two of them.

Bella smiled when she felt his dick as it continued to harden and grow against her belly, he smelt so good she couldn't resist, her tongue swept out against his hot skin. His groan matched her own, before she knew it her butt was pressed against the cool porcelain of the pedestal sink. Her nipples grew and goosebumps erupted across her skin. He was kissing and nipping at her neck as his rough hands kneaded her thighs, slowly inching them apart.

Willing to oblige, Bella spread her legs wide and smiled when Jake's eyes shot straight down to her crotch, hers doing the same when he bumped himself into her open leg. Reaching out, she grabbed his dick and gave it a good long stroke, watching as his head fell back and a strangled curse slipped from his lips. She continued to stroke him slowly, watching as the foreskin slipped back revealing his swollen head, the pre-come glistening at the tip. She wanted nothing more than to lick it, taste him again. She hoped that he would let her finish this time, take her time and explore because Lord knows she didn't know what she was doing.

Pushing at his stomach as she pumped his shaft, he backed up willingly, seemingly lost in the feeling of her working him off. She continued to pump at him but grew nervous when she slowly dropped to her knees. When her rhythm faltered, his head snapped back realizing what was happening. Jake bent and hooked his hands into her armpits wanting to haul her up and take her, but she resisted. When he began to protest Bella rolled forward on her knees, taking him so far in she gagged.

She went too fast and he was too big, when he hit the back of her throat she gagged and tried to pull back but his hand was buried in her hair holding her there. With wide eyes she began to gag again, but noticed the goosebumps all over his skin and the way his stomach was jumping about. Bella closed her eyes and relaxed her jaw more than she thought she could. His hand loosed on her hair and she was able to draw herself away before she quickly went back down, looking up at him as she did. This time when he hit the back of her throat she didn't gag but swallowed the saliva that had pooled in her mouth. When her mouth was free of saliva she could taste it, salty and hot, his pre-come. Drawing back quickly, Bella moaned when he shuddered above her, fought not to laugh when his voice pitched high before it turned into a deep rumble that sent heat and wetness between her legs. She was still watching him, waiting for him to look down at her. She knew what she was doing was right, but she wanted him to confirm it with his eyes.

She slid him out of her mouth and then back in again before he looked at her. His eyes were like fire, she could see them burning for her, telling her that he wanted to haul her up and pound into her like he had only an hour before, but she wanted this-needed it more than anything. She wanted to taste him, his hot come sliding down the back of her throat, she needed his heat inside of her. Her hand went around the base of his dick where her mouth couldn't go and she squeezed, trying not to smile around his dick when he made another straggled moan.

Still looking at him, she let her grip on his shaft loosen as she backed off and then gripped him again swallowing his length again. She worked herself into a rhythm: squeeze, swallow, loosen, pull away. Her rhythm got faster and faster until she nearly gagged again when his hand threaded through her hair and jerked.

When she pulled away the last time, swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick and Jake cursed out her name, his dick twitched in his mouth and she knew that he was close. Dropping back down on his shaft, she held her head there and saw the pleasure flit across his face. He tried to pull her away by the hair but she wanted this, she let her tongue move around his shaft as much as it could and forced herself to swallow, the back of her throat tightening around his head holding herself there until she felt his legs begin to shake and he cursed.

His eyes went wide and he pulled at her hair again, "Bella," it was almost as if he was pleading with her, she could feel his hand shaking as he pulled at her hair again, it almost hurt but she knew he wouldn't do it much harder than that. The head of his dick at the back of her throat, she forced herself to swallow again. He growled, the muscles of his abs tightened and he groaned.

The salty wetness hit the back of her throat fast and hard, the heat of it startling her enough that she jerked back just a little. When the heat kept hitting her throat, filling her mouth she almost panicked before she realized that she had to swallow in order to actually taste him, for him to actually fill her the way she wanted when she began in the first place. So she did. Gripping the base of his shaft harder than before. Bella felt the vein on the under side of it pulsing as his come shot into her mouth and down her throat. When she began to greedily swallow it down he moaned and his body shook above her. The tension in his body gone his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, the vein no longer pulsing in her hand. She lapped at him until her mouth was empty and slowly she pulled back, holding the weight of his dick in her hand.

Rocking back on her feet, Bella smiled up at him before gripping his thighs and pulling herself up. "Can we take a bath."

~LT~

The smell of his come fanning across his face turned him on more than he ever thought it would. Jake growled before jerking her body toward him. His lips descended on her own and when he tasted himself mixed with the sweetness of her mouth, he thought he might explode. His dick started to twitch again, and the overwhelming need to mark her claimed him. Pushing her hair way from her neck as he kissed her, Jake had every intention of claiming her neck as he had the night before and then the scent of leech filled his nostrils and his desire for her body slipped away. He was still hard pressed up against her, but now his only desire was to get the smell of the leech off Bella.

Pulling back, Jake forced a smile to cross his face as he rubbed the dip at her neck, "A bath will be interesting," he said shooting a look toward the small tub, "but we can manage.

Somehow they did manage; filling the tub not even half of the way, Jake slipped in and rested his feet against the wall above the faucet. Bella had somehow managed to fit herself in the small space between his legs. The more interesting part was when he washed her body and then her hair, but they got the task done.

When they were finished, Jake waited for Bella to get out of the tub before he did the same. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Jake gathered both of their clothes as Bella wrapped a towel around her body. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Once inside, Bella closed the door and watched as Jake made his way around the bed dropping the towel from his waist the pile of clothes at the same time. He stood waiting for her to do the same.

When Bella's towel fell Jake's eyes landed right on the pink hard nubs and growled, those were his. No one else's. MINE he growled still looking at her breasts.

"Yes," she agreed as she moved toward him.

"MINE," he growled again when her hands covered her soft flesh.

"Yours," she agreed again as she uncovered her breasts. When she extended her hand toward him Jake took it, pulled her toward him, slowly toward him. When they met in the middle of the bed her chest pressed into his. They shuddered before his head dipped into her neck and he nipped at the now purple flesh there. Slowly, Jake lowered them to the bed and covered them with nothing more than a sheet. Bella's body wrapped around his felt more than right, within minutes the both of them were sleeping.

~LT~

At some point during the night, the smell of leech woke Jake. Unsure if it was real or just an after affect of the dream he had just had, Jake rolled on top of Bella, spreading her legs with his weight. He breathed her in, long deep loud pulls until she woke underneath him. When her hips shifted against his own, he took her then. Nice and slow, for the first time he made love to Bella Swan and nothing had ever felt more right.

**A/N: If you are confused about the Edward kissing Bella thing that happened in the first chapter, back when this was a one-shot. Also I plan on this story only having 10 Chapters so we are almost at the end!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam's mind was quiet as he ran back to the rez. Half naked running through the woods he didn't even wince as the branches cut at his arms, one deep scratch healing over before he got the next. He slowed his pace when the stench of vampire caught his attention. He was passing the long, winding drive that led to the Cullens. Everything inside him wanted to phase and attack, especially after what happened tonight. The look in the bronze-haired vampire's eyes when he licked his lips while looking at the packs newest imprint flashed in his mind. A shudder rolled through Sam as his head whipped to the side, spotting the nearly hidden drive. His feet carried him to the mouth; one foot lifted before he bit off a curse and began running again. He couldn't fight him alone, that was a given.

It wasn't long before Sam could smell the wolves, his pack. Then tension in his body lessened when he could actually see them waiting at the line for him. Paul and Jared were there, even Embry-now in human form. Sam knew he had phased back during the night for lack of hearing his panicked thoughts, yet he still couldn't believe that he was actually human. He was obviously more muscled and a good six inches taller than he was less than twenty four hours ago, before he phased. Shaking his head, Sam crossed the line, latched onto Embry's shoulder and drew him toward his chest. Embry froze for the shortest beat before accepting the short embrace and smack on the back before Sam let him go. "Welcome to the pack, brother."

Sam watched as Embry's eyes went wide and his body shook slightly, the truth sinking in. Sam had known the truth for months now, drew it out of his worthless-ass father when he hunted him down the day that Embry showed his first signs of phasing.

"How do you know that?"

Sam shook his head, now wasn't the time, "I'll tell you as soon as we get this other problem figured out. Jake imprinted on Bella when he went to her against my warning." Embry's eyes popped wide and a smile spread across his face. Before he opened his mouth Sam spoke again. "Cullen showed up and," Sam had to fight a protective growl that rose in his chest as a flash of the vampire licking his lips at the sight of Bella naked behind him popped into his head, "showed interest in Bella, Jake almost lost it. She knows everything but the imprint, Jake doesn't even know what that is yet."

"So basically we have a clusterfuck on our hands, right boss?" Paul spoke, an evil gleam in his eye, always the smart ass, always ready for a fight. The group walked silently down the road until they came upon the Rabbit. With a shake of Paul's head he nodded toward the car, "This thing is shit."

Embry's almost-girly gasp had even Sam cracking a smile, "Jake'll tear your ass up if he hears you talking about her like that." With a gentle pat, Embry looked like he might actually start talking to the car before he reached in the open window, popped it in neutral and gave it a push.

As the boys continued to slowly push the car down the road, Jared spoke. "You think he has enough control?" Ever the practical Jared.

Sam grit his teeth, shooting a look at his beta; he wanted to tell them all that he didn't know. It hurt that he couldn't. Sam didn't have enough control when it came to Emily that fateful night, but Jake he was the rightful Alpha and although he had almost lost it in the yard, Sam knew that if something endangered Bella Jake would keep his cool, he felt it in his bones.

"He's stronger than me, Jared. He has the control." His eyes shot to Embry then shaking his head, "I can't believe you've phased back already, it took me two weeks, damn it." Embry merely shrugged like it was no big thing.

Deep down he was happy knowing that his little brother didn't have to go through nearly a month of hell like he did; he couldn't help but wonder, though. His phasing back to human took nearly a month, Paul's two weeks-no shocker there seeing as how short tempered he was-and Jared, well as cool and calm as he was, it took Jared four days. Here was Embry less than twenty four hours later and Jake-shit, Jake was an out and out beast. He had phased for the first time and then phased back to human in less than an hour. Not only that, but he didn't tear out the vamp's throat the second he caught wind of the stench. How was he ever going to keep that kid in line?

~LT~

A smile lit up his face when his bare feet touched the soft wet grass that was his yard. It took everything in him not to run at full tilt toward the house, open the front door and scoop Emily up in his arms. If a vampire ever looked at his imprint like that it surely would be his last look. His smile dropped when Emily walked out on to the porch with a tired, worn look on her face, "Billy has been calling most of the night wanting to know how Jake is doing. He wants you to call him the second you can."

Sam growled low in his throat, his fists clenching. He just wanted to fucking hold his imprint just for a minute before it all went to hell in a hand basket. Fighting the urge to turn and run toward Billy's house, Sam strode up the front steps, pulled Emily into his chest and growled as he sucked in deep greedy breaths. She smelled like blueberries and vanilla-muffins, and the laughter she was shyly trying to hide nearly ate away at his control. Pulling back, he kissed the scars that ran down the right side of her face before planting a searing kiss to her lips.

She pushed at his chest and fought a laugh when he growled playfully at her again, smacking his butt when he turned to make his way back out of the yard. Looking to his right, Paul had a disgusted look on his face and Sam smiled, "You and Rachel are worse than that."

"Fuck we are," Paul yelled in outrage straightening to his full height.

"It's true, even I noticed that shit." Embry cut in and then quickly shied away when a snarl ripped through Paul's throat. The older wolf moved toward him before Jared cut in between the two. "Oh baby I love you let me kiss you for hours while my brothers gag and run my patrols," Jared chimed in with his best high-pitched girl voice. If looks could kill Jared would be flat on the ground about a hundred tire treads across his body. Just as quickly, Paul was shaking his head trying to force away a smile.

"Fuck you, Jared. You were just as bad when you first imprinted." Sam and Jared nodded in agreement. Embry, feeling out of the loop, continued walking. He wasn't clear on all the details of imprinting but he mostly got the jist.

~LT~

All of the lights were on in the little red house when the boys made their way across the back yard, they could hear the TV on low, but Rachel and Billy were sitting in the kitchen talking about Jake, concern lacing their voices. Paul took off at a light jog toward the house, hearing the distress in her voice. Elbowing Embry in the ribs, Jared nodded his head toward the house before making kissy faces. When they reached the front porch, Sam and Jared barged in the house right after Paul. Embry held back. It just seemed weird that Jake's dad knew about this all along, that he would turn wolf, that they all would turn wolf and never let on that the stories he told at every bonfire were true.

When Billy asked where he was Embry made his way slowly into the house. Paul, Jared and Sam were sitting at the table, Billy at the head, Rachel sitting on one of Paul's knees, her arm draped around his shoulder. Billy looked his way as he slowly walked into the kitchen. "Embry, glad to have you here, and human."

Embry's cheeks flushed, his head dipped as he nodded, "Billy."

Leaning against the counter Embry took it all in. For the next two hours, Billy and Sam told Embry everything. They told him of the pack, its history, the Cullens, their history and of imprinting, the binding of one soul to another. Just as quickly as they introduced Embry to pack life they moved on to Jake and everything that happened that night. Embry was surprised to hear himself growl when Sam told him about what happened in the Swans' backyard. When Billy was reassured that Jake was fine and that Charlie didn't catch any of them they moved on to strategy. As it stood, there were four wolves against seven vampires. Two of the wolves were newly phased and while their unbridled anger would be a great advantage, their lack of fighting skills would more than likely hurt them all in the end. They weren't really sure what to do; they just knew that they had to do something. An imprint was in danger, they had to do something.

~LT~

Snuggling into the warmth that was at her back, Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open. Curling her body into the fetal position and then stretching like a cat, Bella froze when her feet hit something warm behind her. There was a low growl in her ear, and an arm that she hadn't noticed draped over her midsection tightened and pulled her back. With her body flush against his, she could feel Jake's arousal pressing into her butt and she squirmed. Another growl and she was flipped onto her back, Jake hovering over top of her. His smile was so big that she couldn't help but smile back at him; it only helped matters when she noticed that his hair was sticking up in short spikes everywhere. Reaching her hand between their bodies, Bella latched on to the hair at the front of his head and pulled, pulled his face down toward her own and then captured his lips in a searing kiss. She tried not to moan when he nudged her legs wider and rocked into her now heated center.

As his lips left hers and slowly worked down her jaw to her neck, Bella began to pant, Jake's hips working at a faster, harder rhythm. When he latched onto a nipple Bella squeaked out in surprise having forgotten that she was naked. Quickly his hand came to cover her mouth and his face was hovering above hers, "Shhh. Honey, you're going to wake,-" cutting off his own sentence, Jake removed his hand, placed a hard hot kiss to Bella's mouth, then grabbing his shorts and jerking them on, he shot Bella a wink before quickly sliding the window up and diving out of it like it was nothing.

Frozen only for a moment, Bella launched herself off the bed and ran for the window. Just as she was about to lean out to look for Jake, there was a quiet knock at her door. Jerking up in surprise, Bella got caught up in the curtains. Batting them away, she tripped while yelling to Charlie that she was getting dressed. When he asked her if she was OK, clearly laughing on the other side of the door, Bella grit out a harsh, "Yes, Dad."

Just as Bella's foot hit the last step, there was a loud knock at the front door. Before Charlie was able to separate himself from his morning cup of coffee, Bella motioned him to sit back down as she made her way down the hall. Swinging the door open, Bella's mouth dropped when Jake's hand latched onto her wrist and slammed her body into his. She could feel him shaking around her, yet when he lowered his head into the crook of her neck and drug in a deep breath the shaking slowly started to subside. Bella didn't know how long he held her like that, but eventually the shaking stopped all together and he pulled her back, never letting go over her arms. "He was here, I smelled something last night but I just thought it was still in your hair. He's been in your truck, Bella."

This time it was Bella who began shaking, her eyes darting around the parts of the yard she could see around Jake's body, her lip instantly going in between her teeth. When her eyes met his again, Jake could see the tears clinging to her lids, threatening to fall. Pulling her into his chest again, he stroked her back and held her until she was calm.

"We have to go to the rez and find out what's going on, Bells. I need you-, you have to come with me, I can't leave you here."

"But what about Char-"

"Hey Bells, oh Jacob what's got you here this early in the morning?" Charlie said as he swung the door open.

Bella quickly straightened and although Jake's hands dropped from Bella's arms, he let one of his hands latch on to hers, quickly threading their fingers together.

Shooting a look at Bella, Jake straightened to his full height and looked Charlie in the eye, "Rachel sent me to get Bella. The phones are out again, had some pretty strong gusts last night, and she said something about a frilly girl's day."

Bella stared in wonder as the lie slid right off Jake's tongue, then quickly-and maybe a little too forcefully-she bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

Charlie looked over Jake's shoulder, his eyes pinching together, "How'd you get here?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Jake's hand tightened on Bella's. "Oh, one of my friends dropped me off. I was just hoping I could get a ride back with Bella since I'm playing messenger this morning."

Bella watched as Charlie's eyes narrowed, not fully buying the last line Jake just tried to feed him. "Oh yeah just let me go in and get my bag and we can be on our way, wouldn't want to keep Rachel waiting." Wincing, Bella hoped that Charlie didn't read too much into the shrill tone her voice had taken.

It was hell for Jake, letting go of Bella's hand, but he knew he couldn't follow her into the house. Charlie's eyes were still trained on him and Bella had to duck under his arm to get back in the house. When she disappeared Charlie looked over his shoulder before taking a step toward Jake, his face lowering down so they were eye to eye. "I'm not buying what you're selling. Bella is young and not seeing things for what they are right now. If I find out you're doing something to hurt her again, Billy's son or not, you're going to regret it."

Jake's body locked tight. He felt a twinge of power ripple through his entire body, nothing like the night before. This power wasn't wild and painful it was a more honest protective type of power. Letting his eyes lock with Charlie's, everything disappeared around him, "I'm never going to hurt her again. Hurting her like that was the worst thing I possibly could have done in my entire life, Chief. It'll never happen again. She's safe with me I swear on my life."

Charlie's eyes tightened before he let out a huff and snapped back toward the door just as Bella made her way out. Her gaze shifted between Charlie and Jake for a few moments before she smiled at her father and patted his right arm. "I'll be back later, Dad. We'll probably go down to the beach, but that's about it. If you need anything call." With that, Bella quickly shuffled between the two, but stopped at the bottom of the steps and waited for Jake. After Charlie gave him a nod he made his way down the steps, laced his fingers with hers and pulled her toward the car.

Helping her up into the driver's seat, Jake quickly made his way around to the passenger side, giving Charlie another tight nod before folding himself into the cab and grabbing for his seat belt. Bella took in the scene again before slowly putting the truck in reverse and backing out onto the road. As the pulled away, Bella realized that Charlie was still watching them and Jake seemed to be holding his breath.

"Pull over for a second, Bells," Jake grit out as soon as they had turned off the main road. Slowly easing the truck to the shoulder and putting it in park, Bella turned in her seat to look at Jake, "What was that between the two of you?"

"Doesn't matter," Jake said in a matter of fact kind of way before lifting Bella from where she sat and plopping her down right beside him. Rolling down the window quickly, Jake put the truck in drive and floored it.

Bella wasn't sure what she should be more worried about on the drive down to La Push: the awful noise her truck was making due to Jake's speeding or the noise coming from Jake's chest.

With Jake finally settling down when they passed the Welcome to La Push sign, Bella let her body settle into his side. The relief was short-lived because as soon as the pulled into the driveway of the little red house everything seemed to kick into high gear.

Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry practically ran out of the front door, Rachel hot on their heels. Bella wasn't really sure that Jake's entire body was out of the car before the passenger side door was opened and she was pulled out by Rachel. Her friend practically slamming her into the side of the truck before embracing her in a very Jake like hug. Hugging her back, Bella felt Rachel shake and then a whisper quite sob in her ear.

Smoothing down Rachel's hair, Bella really wasn't sure what was going on. "Rach, hey you OK, what's-"

Snapping up, Rachel wore one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. A squeal pierced Bella's ears before she was jerked forward into Rachel's arms and then pushed away again. "Oh my God Bella, I'm so happy for you it's about ti-"

"Not now, Rachel." Billy barked from behind them cutting her off.

Shooting a death glare over the hood toward Billy, Rachel's head snapped back toward Bella, "I can't believe a vamp wants you, how disgusting is that? I mean really did he lick his li-"

A flash of last night caught Bella off guard and she stiffened in Rachel's hands, a chocking sound coming out of her mouth. Her vision clouded, she could hear someone yell at Rachel and someone else growl, but all she could see was Edward Cullen standing in her dark yard, his black eyes trained on her his tongue darting out to lick his almost-purple lips. Bella shuddered, a sudden wash of cold flowing through her body and just as quickly she was jerked out of the cold when heat wrapped around her like a blanket. Her eyes snapped back into focus and it was then she realized that she was in Jake's arms once again. Flattening her hands to his chest, Bella sucked in deep greedy breaths of Jake's scent. Edward's terrifying face was long forgotten and Jake's smiling face hovering over her this morning as the replacement.

Slowly, Bella was moved into the tiny kitchen which only seemed smaller with the bulky bodies that were surrounding the table and leaning against the kitchen counter. Looking around, Bella's eyes widened when she realized that Paul and Embry were there, not really sure who the other boy was she let her eyes linger on him until Billy cleared his throat.

"Jacob, are you doing OK?"

Nodding toward his father, Jake pulled Bella into his lap, his arm snaking their way around her waist. "As good as can be expected seeing as how I turned into a giant wolf last night, Dad." Bella flinched when Jake spit out the last word and more than anything she wanted to turn in Jake's lap and give him a look that told him to cool it. To her shock, Sam growled low in his throat and Jake stiffened in his seat.

"It was something I hoped would skip you, Jacob." Billy's tone came back sharp. "There are things you need to know now that you have phased."

Jake growled low in his throat, his grip on Bella's waist tightened until it hurt. Rachel must have seen Bella wince because the next thing she knew her hands were slamming down onto the old wooden table, " damn it Jake, you're hurting her."

Bella's eyes got wide when Jake's body came out from under her. She had to scramble to stand up. "I'd never fucking hurt her." His snarl startled Bella but only seemed to make Rachel more angry. "You were, I saw her wince. Bella come over here."

Bella didn't know what to do or who to look at. Rachel was leaning over the table, her face only inches from Jake's, Paul's body pressed into her back. When he made a move Jake's hand snapped out and caught her wrist, his head snapping around,."Did I hurt you?" Bella could hear the concerned in his voice.

Looking at his face Bella saw the worry there, the anger still lingering in the background, "You startled me that's all, just try to calm down a little, please."

Jake's shoulders slumped, his body fell back into the chair with a thud. Rubbing his hands over his face, she could hear him mumbled he was sorry before his hands fell away. "It's just so much, Bella."

Moving back to his lap, Bella framed his face in her hands. "It has to be Jake, but he's trying to help tell you what's going on with you. There was a reason he didn't tell you, you have to know that. Just let him explain what's going on, we'll work through it."

Turning back toward the group, Bella blushed when she realized that most of them were now smiling at the two of them. "What?" she asked, leaning back into Jake, her voice shaking.

Billy leaned forward, his smile growing even wider, "What you say is true Sam, my son has imprinted."

Less than two hours later, Bella and Jake knew what imprinting was, who the imprints were and who were wolves. Sam was the alpha of the pack, as they liked to call it, and Jared was the beta. Hearing this, Jake realized why Jared was able to calm him enough in the kitchen the day before and why he felt the way he did when Sam "suggested" that Jake do something. He also learned that it was nothing like an Alpha command, those Jake wouldn't be able to shrug off.

After learning as much as they possibly could, Jake told Sam that he caught the sickly sweet scent last night but brushed it off as a smell lingering in the air. With what Bella believed to be the one and only blush she was ever going to see on Jake's face, he told them that after jumping out the window he actually caught the scent. It was thick and heavy within the cab of the truck until he rolled the windows down. A storm of voices erupted then, everyone in the room wondering why and trying to come up with a reason for Edward to be snooping around in her truck.

Gasping out in horror, Bella's eyes went wide and she looked at Sam. "He didn't, he wouldn't." A shudder rolled through Bella and at the same time a snarl ripped from the mouths of Jake and Sam.

"What!" Rachel yelled, wanting to know the reason for Bella's distress.

What happened next could have been the single most embarrassing twenty minutes of Bella's life; the fact that Billy Black sat there stone faced only made it worse. Thankfully, neither Sam nor Jake went into detail about the happenings in the back yard, but Sam made it clear that he thought Edward was snooping around the truck because Bella's scent was heaviest there. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was talking about. Paul only added to her embarrassment when he out and out called Edward and panty sniffer.

After much begging and pleading on Bella's part, the subject changed to a more serious one.

Billy and Sam told Jake that as a pack they had to prepare for a battle. Jake of course was phased on Cullen land. According to the treaty, they had a right to start a war at any point and time. Bella gasped and clutched Jake's arm at the thought of him going to war with Edward. The blackness of his eyes and the hiss kept replaying in her mind. Bella's fear in turn fueled Jake's anger and he suggested that they push for it. The power that the wolves held would surely be enough win against the Cullens. The older wolves, knowing better, shot him down and told him that taking a less drastic approach was key. Sam and Jared were going to go to Forks and talk to Dr. Cullen at the hospital. Hopefully a non-violent resolution would be made.

_**One more full chapter and then the Epi!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: For those of you that are reading TIBCIBS, I just want to let you know that I am NOT giving up on that story. The plan is to finish this one and then focus soley on TIBC. The Epi is next for this one :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 10**

Edward drew in a deep breath. His nostrils flared as a shudder rolled through his body. Standing nearly a quarter of a mile behind Bella's house, deep in the woods. It was as if he were in the same position he was in the night before, the steady whip of the wind blowing her scent right at him. He could smell the stink of the wolves, but her smell was the only thing that really registered. The deep, heady scent of her arousal still lingered in the back yard and surrounding forest. Even though it was laced with the mutts', he could separate the two. Another gust of wind and Edward was darting through the woods. Before he realized it he was pacing the edge of the lawn. The house completely quiet, Bella's truck was gone-more than likely down on the reservation-and her father was working.

Looking at the back yard, Edward replayed the scene in his mind. All of that milky white skin on display, the scent fresh on his tongue, it was as if he could actually taste her. The smell of her arousal was so much more than the taste of her lips, the memory of the chaste kiss he had sprung on her had his finger running across his bottom lip. She was so warm, the wolf thought so too. Edward didn't know what he had been thinking last night as his eyes took in the sight before him. He hadn't been thinking really. There were two wolves in the yard and yet her skin had called to him nearly as much as her blood did. He just wanted to touch her, feel the softness of her warm skin under his hard, cold fingers, wanted to know what she would feel like tucked under his body. He had to find a way to get Bella away from the wolf and just make her realize that she was meant to be with him.

"This is why we have to leave, Edward." Alice's twinkling voice caught him off guard, he was on her in an instant, his hand around her neck, the tree at her back groaning under the force of his hold.

With wide eyes Edward dropped his hand and stumbled back. _It's unhealthy the way you think of her Edward and its scaring all of us. _Bella's wide, fearful eyes and mouth open in an attempt to scream as Edward bit into her neck seeped into his mind. He hissed at Alice, she shook her head and the vision was gone.

"That's not the only vision you've seen, Alice," Edward stated, clearly agitated.

Shaking her head, Alice knew the vision Edward was talking about, the week that Bella Swan showed up in Forks she had a vision of Edward running along side Bella, holding her hand in the woods, his golden eyes locking with her red ones as she smiled and laughed with him. Alice only had that vision once and Edward was convinced that Bella was his despite the other visions that were coming more frequently.

At first the visions didn't cause any real worry amongst the Cullens. Eventually, the more Edward was around Bella and the less interest she showed in him the worse the visions got, he would no longer be running beside her but after her. In some of the visions he was troubled by her reaction and he would stop and turn away, others he would continue after her until he caught her. In the end she would be changed against her will or, to their horror, Bella would be drained. The ending always the same, Edward's blood red eyes would always snap Alice out of the dream.

Shaking her head sadly, Alice looked up at Edward, pain written across her normally happy face. "You know that one came only once Edward, and you know about the rest of them, you've seen them."

Edward closed his eyes and let his head drop back, "she belongs with me-with us Alice, I can feel it."

The feel of her small hand on his shoulder caused Edward to glance down at her. "She doesn't, if she did they would be different-you know that Edward, they would be like the first."

"You're visions are subjective."

"Exactly Edward, all I see in them is pain, Bella doesn't want to be turned yet you do it anyway and if not you are draining her Edward. You haven't drank from a human in decades, and now your singer is here and I'm getting all these visions. It's scary Edward and we're worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"I have to go, Alice." Before she was unable to stop him Edward was gone. Looking at the small two story house in front of her, Alice hoped that they could convince Edward to leave before something terrible happened to Bella Swan, something that would haunt Edward for all eternity.

~LT~

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was with a patient in one of the small ER suites in Forks hospital when the smell of wet dog surrounded him. With little Tasha crying hysterically and her mother on the verge of a break down, he could barely make out the words coming from the hallway, but he caught his name and the person asking if he were available. He knew it was the La Push pack. Carrying on with his work, he calmed the little girl enough to pull out the Barbie shoe she had lodged in her ear earlier that day. With a pat to the head and a warning to the mother, Carlisle straightened his coat and went to the waiting room where the wolves of La Push were waiting for him.

As Carlisle made it into the waiting room he saw only two men and his worry eased slightly. Walking toward the men, he held his hand out and greeted them, "Mr. Uley, Mr. Cameron how may I help you today? I hope that you families are well."

Carlisle caught movement to his left and he realized that Nancy, the desk attendant had leaned forward in her seat.

"If you have the time Dr. Cullen, we have something we need to discuss in private." Sam's eyes snapped to Nancy and she jerked in her seat shuffling a stack of papers in attempt to appear busy.

"Very well we can go to my office. Nancy, if we get busy please don't hesitate to page me." Carlisle was moving down the hall before she could sputter out her reply.

Holding the door to his office open, Carlisle waited for the two men to enter before closing it and slowly making his way to the windows. Looking over his shoulder he began to open them, "I hope this will do, what can I help you with today Mr. Uley?"

He watched as a muscle in the Alpha wolf's jaw twitched and a low growl came out before his words, "Your son was in Bella Swan's backyard last night watching her."

Carlisle smiled at first remembering how happy both Edward and Alice were when the first vision came. Just as quickly his smile turned into a worried frown, "I trust that Edward didn't do anything to scare her, he seems to care very much for Miss Swan."

The snarl that ripped out of Sam's throat and the quick hand on his shoulder had Carlisle more than worried. "He did more than scare her! He interrupted an-" Carlisle watched as both wolves shifted on their feet and their cheeks flushed with blood, "intimate moment between a newly-phased wolf and his mate."

Carlisle tried hard to hide the dread that settled over him, "I'm sorry to hear that Miss Swan was embarrassed by my son's actions I assure that it wasn't intentional."

"Intentional or not, he stayed long enough to focus on her naked body, make a move toward her while licking his filthy lips!" Sam snarled again, the man at his side physically holding him back now.

Carlisle fought to keep his face set and unmoving, "Is he alright? He hasn't been home since last night; my family didn't know any of this."

Sam slumped, bewildered at the doctor's words. Why hadn't he gone running to his "daddy" and told him that the treaty had been broken? Fuck, now Sam was going to have to be the one to tell him.

Shuffling on his feet, Sam shot a look at Jared, "the mated wolf phased at the threat, but I prevented anything from happening. I'm not sure how long I can continue to prevent it seeing as Jacob smelled Edward in her truck this morning."

Turning from the two, Carlisle was thankful for the honesty from the wolves, they openly admitted that one of their own had broken the treaty. "The treaty is in tact, Mr. Uley. I assure you, a war will not be started over a wolf protecting his mate."

"That's not the only reason why we are here, Dr. Cullen. Edward needs to stop lurking around her house. After what happened last night, the mere mention of his name sends her into an almost sort of shock. She's scared of him and as a newly imprinted wolf, Jacob is more than protective of her right now. It's a disaster waiting to happen."

Turning on his heel, Carlisle faced the two wolves. "My family and I will discuss this matter after my shift, Mr. Uley. I will inform you of our decision tomorrow morning." As Carlisle made his way to the door Nancy's rough voice cut across the intercom paging him back to the ER.

~LT~

As Carlisle swiftly made his way down the hall Sam and Jared slowly walked behind him. The tension still set in their shoulders, they were after all still on Cullen territory, but it was a relief to know that the Cullens weren't going to start a war with them and more than that, the coven leader didn't even know about the incident until Sam told him.

"Holy shit Sam, I thought you were going to attack his sparkly ass in there!" Jared yelled once they got two blocks from the hospital. "I mean I was really worried that I wasn't going to be able to hold you back."

Sam watched Jared as he continued on, his eyes wide his fists clenched, adrenaline rushing through him. "They aren't going to start a war either, I could have shit! That freaky little punk didn't go tattle on Jake."

Sam's lip twitched, fighting a smile. Jared really was getting to into this, "I was there Jared, I heard."

"Yeah but, I can't believe it. You don't think they are going to attack in the middle of the night, do you?"

Sam sighed, clearly growing agitated. "I doubt they would, did you see Cullen. He was trying to hide it but he didn't know what Edward was getting up to."

"I'm not sure weather or not that is a good thing."

Looking at Jared as he drove, Sam felt the grip on the steering wheel grow tighter, "me either."

~LT~

Carlisle sat in his office, the large room still held the scent of the wolves. His mind had been working on overdrive since they left. The worry he had over Edward and his actions lately, bogging down his mind. Carlisle had never been as unsettled as he was now. Maybe it was because when Edward was actually feeding off humans he believed he was doing the right thing, or maybe it was because Alice hadn't been with the family sharing her visions as they came.

In thinking about Alice he wasn't surprised to hear her twinkling laughter ring down the hall. Carlisle straightened in his seat awaiting her arrival. Knocking on the door before she entered, Carlisle watched as the smile dropped from her face as the door closed. Instead of sitting Alice leaned against the desk, her eyes almost wild with fear, "I've had another one Carlisle, we need to stop him before something terrible happens."

"What do you suggest, Alice?" Carlisle asked knowing that she more than likely saw what their future held for them if they chose to either do something or do nothing at all.

Pacing around the office, Alice looked pained when she stopped and locked eyes with Carlisle, "We have to leave as soon as possible and never come back, Carlisle. Within the week."

Frowning, Carlisle stood from his desk. Walking toward the window, arguments were streaming though his mind: he couldn't leave the hospital with that little notice, the house in Forks was Esme's favorite, Jasper was becoming more acclimated to humans and being in Forks was the perfect place for him to do so, Rose and Emmett were more content then they had ever been.

Walking beside Carlisle she stood, her arm pressing into his, "I know its hard Carlisle, but if anyone stays he is going to have reason to come back here. My visions aren't happening, but his feelings for her are going to a darker place. I found him in her backyard today, he was scenting for her, trying to find her."

Carlisle's shoulders slumped before he turned and reached for his coat, "I'll see you at the house Alice, we have much to discuss."

With a small sad nod, Alice walked out the door, Carlisle following slowly behind her.

~LT~

Sam and Jared had been sitting at the Black's kitchen table most of the day trying to convince both Jacob and Billy that the Cullens weren't going to attack. Billy wasn't nearly as skeptical as Jacob was, but there was still hesitation to actually place any trust in the vampires. The shrill ring of the phone made all of them jerk out in shock. With a grunt, Sam pushed himself up from the table when Billy gave the nod and went to answer the phone. All of the wolves growled when they heard Carlisle Cullen's voice, smooth as silk, filter through the phone, "Mr. Uley we've come to a decision. We would appreciate it if you would meet us at the treaty line. Please bring your tribe's copy of the treaty." With that the phone clicked, the dial tone barely heard by even the wolves, Jacob's snarl drowning out everything.

Twenty minutes later the Cullens could feel the earth beneath their feet begin to vibrate. All of them shifted trying to avoid their instincts to drop down into an attack stance. The instinct slowly started to subside when the wolves came within sight and stopped. Standing in a V formation, Sam nodded his lupine head at Carlisle before the air grew thick with electricity and one by one the wolves turned into men. Jerking their pants on, the last to phase was Jake.

Sam held Jake back with a little more force than he would have liked, but it was understandable. One of these bloodsuckers was after his imprint and the worst part, that bloodsucker in particular was no where in sight.

"Where's Edward?" Sam's voice boomed across the meadow, muffled by Jake's snarl.

Embry was already backing away from the group, feeling the urge to run back to the reservation, his wolf screaming at him to protect the imprints and the tribe.

"Edward will not be joining us; he is currently in Seattle on his way to Alaska." Carlisle's eyes landed on Embry hoping his words and his eye contact would calm the wolf, let him know that he was being honest with them.

The wolf stopped his backward movement and shot a glance toward Jared, who gave him a curt nod.

"So that's what you've come up with, send him away? Is he going to stay that way, stay away from Bella?" Jake was trying to control his temper. The more he grit his teeth and forced the words out, the more his body shook with anger.

"Mr. Black is it, Jacob?" Carlisle asked before continuing on, "I understand your concern. We have had this discussion with Edward and we've decided that it is going to be best for both parties if we relocate as quickly as possible."

The wolves looked at each other, jaws dropped disbelieving what they were saying. "How can we trust that you will stay away? That Edward is going to stay away?"

The wolves watched as the little pixie-looking vamp looked at Carlisle, pain evident in her features, a male coming to her side wrapping his arms around her body. Carlisle smiled at them both before turning back toward the wolves." We would like to make revisions to our side of the treaty."

Sam stepped forward, more than skeptical of the truth "What kind of revisions are you wanting to make?"

A choking sound slipped from the pixie vamp's throat before she was drawn further into the male vampire. "Edward was written into the original treaty along with my wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett." Sam nodded as Carlisle pointed out each of the vampires. "However, Alice and Jasper were not with us at the time. In choosing to become a pair in our coven, they have chosen to abide by our choice to be vegetarian, and have in so abided by the treaty." Sam nodded his head once more.

"We would like to add Alice and Jasper to the treaty, Jasper taking over Edward's roll in the treaty; he will be my sec-"

"What the hell does this have to do with Edward?" Jake roared, trying to move forward once more.

Carlisle's eyes swung from Jacob back to Sam. "We would also like it to be stated that no member of this coven will return to Forks in your or your children's lifetime, unless called upon by you or the next pack."

"And a fucking piece of paper is supposed to stop that?" Jacob spat once more.

Rosalie stepped forward, "you would know about breaking the rules wouldn't you, dog? I could rip your-" The one Carlisle pointed out as Emmett put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back.

The pixie vamp hung her head when Carlisle spoke again, "Permission will be given in the revised treaty to kill on contact with your land or ours if one of our coven is caught breaking the treaty. There will be no repercussions."

Sam's jaw dropped, Paul all but hooted his excitement, Jacob just stared not trusting any of this, "He agreed to this?"

Alice's head snapped up, her eyes going wide before she slowly walked forward, "He agreed to it because he loves her." The snarl that ripped thorough Jake's chest didn't stop her, "He saw what could happen to her if he didn't choose to leave."

"He agreed to us ripping him limb from limb and making a bonfire out of his ass, because he thinks he loves Bella? You all agreed to letting that happen to someone you claim is family if he goes against it?"

Jake saw the flash of pain amongst the group before they nodded, "Edward would not be able to live with himself if something unfortunate happened to Bella."

Carlisle walked forward, his hand held out waiting for the tribe's treaty. Withdrawing the document from his back pocket, Sam walked forward and placed it into Carlisle's hand.

It all seemed too good to be true, the pack weren't sure of the reason Edward agreed to the terms, why the coven as a whole agreed to the terms, or what exactly Alice meant when she said that Edward saw what would happen to Bella, but as they continued to stare in wonder, Carlisle revised both of the treaties and before their eyes each one of the Cullen's signed their name to the worn paper.

When all was said and done, Carlisle stood giving the treaty back to Sam and then held out his hand. "Hopefully we won't meet again, Mr. Uley." A strong handshake was shared between the two before the wind whipped around the pack and the Cullens were gone.


	11. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: **PLEASE READ!** This chapter contains dark and intense scenes. Edward as we have seen in the last few chapters is not himself, it gets worse in this one. Please remember I always write HEA for Jake and Bella. If you choose not to read this chapter because of the warning PM me and I will let you know what happens.  
><em>

**Epilogue**

_**One Year Later**_

Sitting in the corner of the little café just off the UDub campus he watched as Bella groaned and buried her head in her hands. Fighting back a chuckle, he realized just how sexy she was when she was when she was frustrated. When she lifted her head and looked around the café, clearly stressed, he shied back into the corner, he didn't want her to see him just yet. As he continued to watch her, he fought a war within himself. One side of him wanted to walk over to her, scoop her up into his arms and find more than one way to wipe the frustration off of her face. The other part of him, the more calm and sane part, knew that she was working on her finals. He decided to sit and watch just a little while longer.

After more than an hour of Bella's groaning and huffing he saw her body slump and could smell a hint of tears. Shaking her head while closing the laptop, he wondered if he really should just leave her alone, just then her forehead slammed into the closed lid and she muttered out a curse before a barely-audible sob escaped her lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go to her.

~LT~

Bella had no idea what the hell she was thinking when she took on as many classes as she did. Sure she had graduated near the top of her class at Forks High, but this was nothing in comparison. Being a full time student at UDub was taking its toll on her. She wasn't even half done with her finals and she was beyond spent. Closing the lid on her laptop Bella groaned out in frustration, when was it going to be over? All she really wanted was to be sitting in front of a bonfire on the beach surrounded by the pack and Jacob. Two weeks was too long to be without contact.

Smacking her head on the laptop, Bella could feel the tears start to sting at the back of her eyes. She missed Jake so much and the more she thought about him and the pack the more she wished she never would have encouraged him to help Quil acclimate to the wolf way of life. They all had been surprised when Quil phased. The Cullens had been gone nearly a year and vampire activity around Forks and La Push was almost non-existent when Quil had started showing signs of phasing. One night the pack was having a bonfire on a secluded part of the beach and a very drunk Quil stumbled upon them. When he laid eyes on Jake he lost his temper and before he was even able to take two steps in his direction, he was screaming out in pain before he stood as a wolf in front of the pack and all of the imprints. While Quil was more than excited to be back with his friends and not so upset about his future, something was keeping him from phasing back. No matter how much Sam and Jared worked with him he couldn't phase back. After nearly two weeks of being in wolf form Sam started to worry, he went to Jake and Embry both and asked them to see what they could do. That was two weeks ago and Bella still hadn't heard anything from Jake. Emily would call daily with news, but it was always the same: Quil was still wolf Jake and Embry were still trying.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

Although she could hear the concern in his voice, her blood ran cold and her muscles locked into place before she could force herself to look up. When she did, her tear-filled eyes shot wide, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

Normally Bella would have felt bad for the tone her voice had taken, but she couldn't when it came to Edward Cullen. The memory of him licking his lips while staring at her naked body made her shudder. Smiling softly at her, Edward slowly pulled the chair across from her out and slid into it in one fluid motion.

"You're surprised to see me, Isabella?"

Her eyes darted around the café. Every eye in the place was either on a laptop or buried in books. Leaning forward she looked at Edward. "You aren't supposed to be here, around me, Edward, you know this."

Bella watched as Edward ran a hand though his messy bronze locks, a smile spreading across his face as he met her nearly halfway across the table. "We aren't in La Push Bella, or Forks."

When she gasped he actually had the nerve to chuckle causing his lips to slide over his pearly white teeth. Bella's eyes immediately locked onto his canines, the more she concentrated on them the more she wondered if they were sharper than any other humans. When his lips came back down to cover his teeth Bella jerked away from the table. "I think you should go Edward, you're not- we shouldn't be-"

"That's right Edward, you shouldn't be." A cold hand came to rest on Bella's shoulder making her head jerk around, "Alice?"

The murderous look on Alice's face quickly slipped into a smile, "Hi Bella!"

Just as Bella opened her mouth to talk, a cold hand slipped over her own. "So nice of you to join us Mary Alice, but Bella and I were having a private conversation."

Sliding the chair closest to Bella out, Alice fluidly slipped into it. "I'm sure you were Edward, but Jasper and I were waiting. I think we should go." Bella watched as Alice smoothly controlled her temper, the anger only slightly seeping into her tone.

Sitting back in his chair, Bella jerked her hand into her lap when he crossed his arms over his chest like a child. "I'm not quite finished here, Alice. I will be along shortly, there's something that I need to discuss with Bella."

Bella pushed herself back further into her chair, shooting a panicked look at Alice. Funny that she was begging this girl to save her when she was a vampire too, and Edward's sister for all intents and purposes.

"I'm sure Bella needs to get back to her work, Edward."

Bella watched as Edward's eyes turned into slits, his mouth working sent her into action. "You're right Alice, I do need to get back to work and it's getting late so I'd better get home." Scooting her chair out a little too quickly, Bella stumbled over backwards almost smacking her face into the floor when Alice caught her around the arm. "Careful," she whispered out in warning as she placed Bella on her feet. Bella could see Edward standing stock still out of the corner of her eye, his eyes boring into the side of her head.

Nodding her head frantically, Bella could barely breathe as she quickly shuffled out of the café, her heart pounding. When she made it around the corner, Bella shoved her laptop into her bag and took off at a flat run. She couldn't help but look back behind her, the fear that Edward was following her urging her on. When she cleared another block, Bella pressed herself into the side of the building before peeking her head around to look down the sidewalk. The sun was slowly setting in the distance. With her chest heaving from the effort, Bella rested her face against the cool stone, relaxing. Slowly turning around, Bella nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. "He's not there Bella, you are safe."

"Jasper!" Bella screeched before wincing at the pitch of her own voice, "What is going on?"

"I'm here to make sure that you get back to your apartment safely."

Bella turned around again, peeking her head around the corner, "Are you sure he's not following me?"

Bella watched as Jasper's lips lifted into a sort of smile, "Alice is keeping him busy at the moment, but you'd better get on home."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella nodded before shifting the bag on her shoulder. "Thank you."

~LT~

Sitting on the couch, Bella had wrapped herself in a heating blanket, the cold from Alice's hand on her shoulder and Edward's grip on her hand still lingered on her skin and in her bones. She was staring at the phone begging it to ring and for Jake's rich voice to flow through the line. She wanted more than anything to pick up the phone and call, but she couldn't make herself do it. Embry and Jake were busy with Quil, Sam had Emily, and Rachel and Paul were more than likely busy seeing as how Rachel just got back from school herself. The only one left was Jared and she really didn't want to make him come all the way to Seattle because she was worried about Edward. Jasper and Alice had her back, right?

Lost in her own little world, Bella nearly tumbled off the couch when there was a knock on her door. Thinking it might be Jake, Bella threw the cover off and rushed toward the door, ripping it open launching herself into the arms that she knew were Jake's-except they weren't Jake's. The skin wasn't warm and soft, it was freezing cold and hard as stone. Bella was relieved when there weren't arms to hold her in place, ripping herself away from the body her eyes found Alice's.

"Bella, I don't have much time, but I need to tell you that you have to stay away from Edward. He's very confused right now, it's not safe for you."

"But I didn't- I didn't even know he was there!"

"I'm sure you didn't, you just need to be as aware of your surroundings as you can until you go home for the summer. You are going home, right?" Alice's voice sounded hopeful.

"My last final is on Friday, I'm going home after that."

"Good, listen: if you see Edward at all call me-don't hesitate. I have my phone on me at all times and I've already put my number into yours. Don't worry Bella, Jasper and I are going to keep you safe."

Before Bella could respond, the door was tugged from her hand and clicked closed. Frowning, Bella made her way over to her bag and dug out her phone. Sure enough, Alice's name was the first on the list.

~LT~

When Friday came, Bella was so wound up she was twitching in her seat as she took her last exam. All week she had been looking over her shoulder and booby trapping her apartment for fear that Edward would find a way to break in in the middle of the night. Needless to say, this week it had been a sleepless one and Bella was running on pure fear and caffeine. When she finally scribbled her last answer down and shuffled her way to the front of the lecture hall, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or scared. There was no way that Edward would come into a room full of students and faculty and wait for her, but he could be anywhere out there watching and waiting.

Pushing the door open, she looked both ways before stepping out into the hall. There were people milling around and, to her relief, there was no sign of Edward. After driving back to her apartment, Bella had to fight to find a spot in her parking lot. Students were pouring out of their rentals, bags and boxes being moved into cars and trucks. Sighing, Bella pushed the door of her truck open. When the door banged into something she winced, praying that it wasn't one of the more expensive cars in the lot. She really didn't have the money to pay for a new BMW paint job.

Looking up slowly, Bella was more than prepared to see the pissed off face of the cars owner. Instead she locked eyes with Edward Cullen. She gasped when she realized it was him, his normal honey colored eyes were now jet black and his jaw was tight. "Hello Isabella, are you ready to finish our conversation now?"

Shaking her head, Bella moved back on the seat trying to jerk the door closed. The attempt was futile seeing as Edward already had himself pressed in between the door and the seat. "Please don't be rude, Bella. I just want to talk to you."

Wrapping his cold hand around her wrist, Edward slowly pulled Bella toward him across the seat. When her knees bumped into his lower abdomen he looked down and smiled. She shuddered at the cold that was seeping through her jeans. "You're so warm," he whispered looking back up at her.

~LT~

Bella wasn't really sure what to do now. Sure, she could yell for help, but what would Edward do to the person that came to her aid? The only people capable of killing vampires besides the pack were other vampires and as Bella frantically looked around the lot she saw no sign of Alice or Jasper.

"They are busy at the moment; we've got plenty of time to finish our talk from the other day."

Bella's head whipped back toward Edward, her mouth working, trying to say something, anything to him, but she couldn't. All she could concentrate on were his eyes.

"Edward, I don't- you shouldn't be here. Alice told me that-"

"I know what Alice told you," Edward spat as he pulled her out of the truck and slammed the door, "but we need to talk and, as I said before, Alice and Jasper are busy right now."

Pulling her into his body, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and moved them toward the sidewalk. When Bella's neighbor nodded and smiled at her Edward's grip on her tightened and he molded her to his side. Lowering his head, Bella felt his lips brush the top of her head and heard him suck in a deep breath. "You smell exquisite when you're scared Bella. I don't know what it is, but your blood is almost as rich as when you're aroused." His last worlds came out as a growl and his hand splayed across her waist. Bella hated his hands on her, but she knew trying to fight him would be pointless. When she was formally introduced to the pack she was told just how strong and fast vampires really were.

Pulling open the front door, Edward's hand slipped to her lower back and he guided her through the hall to the stairs. His hand left her back and just as quickly grabbed her hand. Forcing her fingers to part, he laced his hand with hers, slowly he pulled her up the stairs. Every person that passed them as they made their way to her apartment was carrying some sort of box or bag and Edward's eye never left her. The closer they got to her apartment, the more urgent the need to run was, she didn't know what he was going to do once they got in there. Would he drain her, bite her and make her like him? Was he going to force himself on her? A feeling in her gut let Bella know that he didn't just want to talk.

Reaching her door, Bella didn't bother asking how he knew where she lived, he more than likely had been following her. Jake eventually told her that he had been in the truck the night that he was caught spying on them in the back yard. Bella jumped when Edward grabbed the knob and twisted. She could hear the lock snap. Still holding on to her arm, Edward looked both ways before punching the deadbolt, it snapped too. When he turned to look at her, smiling, Bella jerked back hoping that with the barely-there grip he now had on her hand would be enough for her to get free, she was wrong.

The door swung open the same time Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted off her feet. Her mouth flew open in attempt to scream for help, but Edward's lips were on hers before she could make a sound. The freezing cold temperature made Bella gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She was panting out of fear as the tip of his tongue met hers, his groan making its way into her mouth. When her back met a wall she tried to fight again, but her body was suspended, Edward's body holding hers against the wall, the tips of her toes barely scraping the floor.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, his lips slowly worked their way across her jaw. The closer he got to her neck the more scared she became. Her hands fought their way to his shoulders and she tried with all she had to push him back, but he continued on as if it were nothing.

His lips were slowly working their way down her jaw now. She could feel his tongue dart out, tasting her skin every now and then. Every hair on her body was standing on end, goosebumps covered her skin. When he got to her neck he took another deep breath, his hands on her hips tightening, causing her to squeak out in both shock and pain.

"Edward, please," she was finally able to stutter out as she pushed at his shoulders again.

She could feel his lips still on the shell of her ear. "You don't know what you are doing to me, Bella. I hate that I'm scaring you, but your scent is so much, I can't- I don't want to control myself anymore, I just want," a quick, deep kiss to her pulsing vein before he pulled back, his eyes locking on to hers, "you."

As his face went back to her neck Bella felt her self crumble. Her body began to shake with sobs, Jake's face flashing before her eyes as she gripped Edward's shoulders in an attempt to keep him at bay. She kept picturing him the night they imprinted, the way he dominated her body and then later when they made love, sealing the imprint without even knowing it. She saw the pack gathered around a bonfire hooting and hollering as Paul and Rachel play-fought with each other. She got lost in Jake's eyes as they hovered over her, the smile on his face lighting up her world and she prayed that he'd do it now. That he'd do it when all she could see was Jake, when she could remember Jake smiling that wide, sunny smile at her. She felt Edward's teeth drag across her skin again and she fought a scream. She didn't want to lose the picture of Jake, not when she was about to lose her life.

Her body warmed as Jake's eyes bore into hers and then the cold was gone. Her body slid down the wall, barely catching herself before she crumbled to the floor. She jerked up and looked around, Edward was standing across the room behind her couch, his body shaking his eyes on her own.

"Leave, Bella! Right now!" He roared before his head jerked up, pain written across his face. "Go before I lose myself again and hurt you, Bella. Call Alice tell her to-" he took a step forward and Bella jerked into action before he was able to finish his sentence.

Bolting out of the door, Bella fell when she reached the top of the steps and barely caught herself before she did a nose dive down an entire flight of old wooden steps. Pulling herself up on the banister, Bella gripped the stairwell as best she could and stumbled her way down to the first floor. To her shock, the parking lot was practically empty. Rushing toward her truck she fought the urge to look back. Charlie had told her once that if she ever thought she was being chased or followed to never look back, she'd loose her footing for sure.

When she reached her truck she jumped in the cab, turned the key and cussed when the truck took longer than normal to sputter to life. When she shifted the truck into gear and floored it out of the lot she finally chanced a look back. Edward was standing on the sidewalk. She could make out the button down shirt he was wearing flapping in the wind, he wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were focused on something across the lot and Bella shuddered. She really hoped that no one else was out there.

~LT~

Speeding down the main road, she clenched the wheel when the light in front of her turned yellow. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed down on the gas and prayed there were no cops-or cars for that matter, Charlie wouldn't be mad if she were rushing to save herself, would he? After she blew through the first stop light she eyed her bag pressed up against the passenger door. Stretching to get it, the truck swerved into another lane causing someone to honk at her. Jerking the wheel to get back into her lane, Bella cussed and slammed on the breaks. The light in front of her was red and someone was already sitting at it. As soon as she was stopped she lunged toward the bag, her foot barely keeping the break on. She emptied the bag on the seat. Searching through the clutter, Bella found her cell phone and quickly typed in Alice's name.

"Bella!" Alice's voice, clearly panicked, came across the line.

"Alice Edward's at my-"

"Apartment, we know we're on our way there now. Listen Bella, I'm sorry I didn't see this happening. He didn't-"

"Alice what am I go to do?"

There was a long pause Bella could hear wind in the ear piece of her phone, "go to La Push, call your wolf tell him to find you on the way and Bella, don't stop. His mind keeps changing he's thinking about running after you one minute and the next he's just sitting in your apartment waiting for me and Jasper to get there."

A horn honking behind her let her know the light had changed. Gunning the truck once more, it sputtered through the stop. When Bella made it to the 101 she felt her body relax just slightly. The further away she got from Edward and traffic the better and from what Alice had said, he was still trying to decide what he was going to do.

Grabbing her phone off her lap, Bella dialed Jake's number. As usual it went straight to his voice mail. In the middle of dialing Emily's home number her phone beeped and then the screen went black. Just as she was about to shake it she saw movement at her right and screamed. Edward was running along the side of the truck just inside of the treeline. Bella's mouth flew open her eyes trained on Edward as he ran in speed with her. Raising her hand, Bella chucked the phone at the window, not realizing that she had done it until it shattered little pieces of the phone flying all around the cab. Edward was gone.

Jerking around in the truck seat she didn't realize that she was still gripping the wheel as tightly as she was until the truck swerved into the oncoming lane, a car honking its horn and swerving off the road in order to miss her. Heart pounding and tears streaming down her face, Bella pushed her foot further down on the pedal, cursing when it wouldn't go any further. Her grip stayed on the wheel as her eyes darted from one side of the road to the other pausing briefly to look out the rear view. She couldn't see Edward but she knew, deep down in her gut she knew that he was still out there.

~LT~

Edward watched from the woods as Bella kicked her driver's door open, the edge of it banging into the concrete column by the gas pump. She fumbled with the door and then the gas cap as her head darted all around, searching. He smiled to himself knowing that she was looking for him, her heart hammering so hard in her chest that he could hear it over the thoughts of the people both inside the station and whizzing by in their cars. The wind shifted and his body went rigid-that smell-his dick grew hard as his anger flared. If it wasn't for her and that smell he wouldn't be crazy out of his mind wanting to touch her, feel every single part of her body, drink every ounce of that sweet smelling blood. Tires squealing against blacktop brought him out of his thoughts. The chase was back on.

~LT~

Bella thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Her hands were shaking and wet with sweat against the steering wheel and she hadn't stopped sobbing when she passed the sign letting her know that Port Angeles was only five miles away. Still deep in the cover of the woods that surrounded her, Bella couldn't stop-wouldn't dare, even though the temperature gauge on her old truck was about to top was close enough to Forks-to safety, that nothing, not even her beloved truck on the verge of failure, was going to stop her now. She thought briefly about stopping as she drove through town and finding a payphone or stopping at the police station, but there was nothing the police could do and she was smart enough to know that if Edward was quick enough to run along side her truck at sixty miles an hour that he could snatch her without anyone seeing. She was also smart enough to know that he could stop her at anytime if he really wanted to. The question was: why hadn't he? She knew that he was out there watching her when she was forced to pull over and fill up, she could feel his eyes on her skin, it was as if his cold touch was reaching out and slowly tracing her arms. Bella shuddered at the thought.

~LT~

Her truck lurching to the side caused her to scream as she tried to correct the path her truck had taken. Bouncing in her seat Bella jerked the wheel just in time to avoid hitting a culvert, the truck fishtailing across both sides of the road until she slammed on her brakes, stopping on the opposite side of the road. With wild, fearful eyes Bella scoured the forest (as much of it as she could as the sun had begun to set).

Just as she looked out her driver's door she heard a click and a cool gush of air rushed into the cab. Biting back a sob, Bella gripped the steering wheel as her eyes shot down to the door handle.

"You won't get away Bella; I just want to talk to you, please."

Bella's lip went into her mouth. Just as she began to bite down she thought the better of it, no blood. A cracked breath escaped her as she slowly turned in her seat, plastering herself against the door. "Please don't hurt me Edward, I-"

"I don't want to hurt you," Edward hissed as he slowly scooted across the seat.

Bella felt the door digging into her back as she turned completely sideways on the seat, her body facing Edward, her left hand dangling off the seat brushing against the cool door handle. Just as her arms wrapped around the handle she was jerked forward, a cry of shock escaping her mouth.

"I told you, you can't escape and I just want to talk to you."

Bella could feel the hand on her ankle shaking as the other one came up; she flinched thinking he was going to hit her. "I'm not going to hurt you; no harm is going to come to you, Isabella."

Her eyes shot open at the tone of his voice, this was a different Edward. The one that seemed like he actually cared weather or not he was hurting or scaring her. His hand remained wrapped around her ankle, but she could feel the shaking subside as his grip loosened, his mouth less than six inches now from her own. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be with me, did you ever even give it a thought?"

Bella's eyes slid closed as his breath fanned across his face. Her mind fogging over, she could feel it settle around her, making her body relax on its own accord.

"I've tried to stay away from you, not think about you since that day in the hall. I never should have allowed myself to give in and taste you Bella, but I wasn't strong enough. I'm trying now," he paused as his hand slowly started to caress the back of her neck, "to be strong enough. I've never even considered changing a human, but Bella there are so many things about you." Sucking in a deep breath, Edward scooted across the seat, his hand disappearing from her ankle when his upper thigh pressed into her leg. "I can't hear a single thought in your mind. Nothing. I've tried, when we're in class, when you seem to be thinking particularly hard, which is often, at work, when you are sleeping: nothing, not a peep."

His lips brushed against her temple as he sucked in another breath, "I've never smelt anything as divine as you, I hate that when you're scared I can taste you on my tongue. But right now Bella, it's like I am drinking from you."

Bella's eyes snapped open at the words, her hand making its way to Edward's chest, she felt him shudder as she began to push back, "Edward please just let me go."

The grip on her neck tightened as he leaned forward, his nose running along the dip of her shoulder and up to the shell of her ear. When his cold tongue darted out to lick the shell she squeaked and tried her hardest to push him back. When he didn't budge a sob escaped and she fisted his shirt and shoved at him again.

With a slight shake, Edward put Bella at arms length away, the pain on his face once more. "I would never harm you, Bella." He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek, her head shaking, "I would never touch you like that unless you asked that of me."

Bella's mouth opened in protest before Edward cut her off, "I think I know the way to solve this Bella, if you would just stay with me, you could help me."

"Edward I don't, I don't understand what you are talking about."

Locking eyes with her, Edward smiled. Of course this was going to work. "You could stay with me, your scent never leaving me. It would help Bella, I know it would, the more time I spend wrapped in your scent the less of an affect it has on me, the less I crave it."

Bella watched as his lip tugged up at the corner, his eyes changing color as he spoke. "We could be together. You would forget the dog with time, and your heart would eventually accept me."

Bella shivered when his thumb began to rub slow circles across the back of her neck.

"But I wouldn't, I'm not meant to be with you. I am meant to be with Jake I'm his-"

"You are MINE I saw you first, tasted you first. I know you were still pure when I kissed you, now, now you taste like him." Edward spat as his arm dropped from around her neck. "It's something I am willing to deal with if I can just have you."

"But you can't," Bella cried as she shoved herself back, lifting the handle on the door at the same time. Tumbling backwards out of the truck she was thankful yet shocked when she landed in a puddle of water. She didn't have time for bleeding or a broken anything. Scrambling to her feet, Edward shot out of the truck toward her, his hands latching onto her arms. "I said you couldn't get away from me Bella, there's no use running."

"Get off of me Edward, let me go," struggling, Bella knew it was useless but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. His grip on her arms tightened, making her wince, but she continued to fight.

Bella slammed into his hard chest screaming when the side of her face made impact, she felt her ear pop it felt like she had been slammed into a concrete wall. "Please stop fighting me Bella just- I told you I wouldn't hurt- you're making it difficult."

"You are hurting me, Edward," she screamed.

Just as quickly as she was slammed into the cold she was shoved away from it. Stumbling backward, she landed so hard on her butt that she toppled backwards and all the air in her lungs gushed out. As she lay there gasping, trying to catch her breath she heard the twigs snap beside her. She knew he was stalking around her. Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed that some how, some way Jacob would know that she needed help. She begged him in her mind to save her.

Cold hands wrapped around her arms and she was jerked up. Unable to stand, she fell forward pressing into the cold body once more. This time the hands didn't grip, they loosened and then slowly wrapped around her waist, coming to rest on her lower back. She felt his nose on the top of her head and fought a shiver. It was taking everything she had not to collapse right there, her body spent and sore. She held still, fighting back the tears as his nose brushed back and forth over the top of her head. Eventually it dipped down to her ear. Sucking in a deep breath, Bella felt Edward grow hard instantly, his hips rolled forward further, pressing himself into her. "I don't understand why you won't help me Bella, we could be happy; I could finally be happy, free."

Clenching her eyes together, Bella fought back a sob at his words. No part of her should have felt guilty, but she did. It was her fault Edward was acting crazy, he said it himself, it was her scent that was making him do the things that he was doing. She remembered what he said about her fear and it all clicked. Quickly Bella remembered how disgusted she felt when she saw Edward taking in her naked body, and then learning later that he had been in her truck. She thought of the first kiss Edward Cullen had given her, it was cold and hurt her lips, one that was unwanted. She thought of Alice and Jasper and their attempt to keep her safe even though they knew it was toying with the treaty. The Cullens, all of them, had left their home, a home that none of them should have been forced to leave, but chose to do so because of Edward, and here he was going against everything he agreed to, everything thing they all agreed to. Bella got angry.

Shoving at him again Bella was surprised when she was released. His eyes bore into hers as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Just as she was about to lay into him he stepped back and hissed. Dropping down into an attack stance. Bella's head whipped around and saw nothing, her eyes scanning the forest slowly, holding her breath as she waited for the pack to slowly step out of the woods. Instead, Alice and Jasper slowly made their way out of the woods, their hands held up.

Alice's lips were tight. She shot a glance toward Bella, her face changing to a sorrowful expression for a beat before glancing back at Edward. Jasper's face was all business, he didn't even look at Bella as he continued to walk forward, eyes locked with Edward's. "This has gone on long enough, Edward. You need to leave the lady alone."

Edward only hissed his response.

"I don't want to harm you, but I will. She's off limits and we're close enough to Forks that I'm surprised they aren't here for you yet."

Edward's eyes tightened. "We are miles from Forks, they can't do anything to me," he said. As he slowly stood, a smile slid across his face.

"But you know what you are doing is wrong Edward. You're scaring her, playing with her this way. You need to stop, come to Europe with me and Jasper, you'll forget about her."

Edward was nose-to-nose with Alice in a flash, Jasper getting to her side in a blink. "I will never forget her." He spit out as he shot a glance to Bella, "I can taste her when she is nowhere around, feel her body against mine, Alice. She's mine I just need to convince her of it."

"Scaring her isn't going to convince her of anything Edward, and she's NOT yours, you know that. You know that she belongs to the do-"

Edward's fist shot out to the side so quickly she barely saw it, but Bella heard the crack and the grunt as Jasper took the blow to the side of his head. Alice gasped and then the air was filled with hisses and grunts. Bella felt a cold arm snake around her waist and then her feet were out from under her and the wind was rushing at her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella forced her eyes up scared to death that she would see Edward's face above her. She was truly shocked when Alice looked down at her. "It's going to be alright Bella."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Bella nodded her head into Alice's chest, amazed that the pixie was running as fast as she was. They hadn't gotten far when Alice's grip on Bella tightened. "We are almost to Forks, Bella. I can't take you any further than that. As soon as I put you down I need you to run, run as fast as you can out of the woods. Get into the road, scream, draw attention to yourself OK?"

Skidding to a stop, Alice dropped Bella to her feet, turned and flashed away. Bella fought the dizziness that was now trying to overtake her, the world spinning. Placing her head in her hands, she waited for the dizziness to subside. Taking off at a slow clip, Bella got her bearings and began to run. She wasn't sure how far into the woods Alice had dropped her, but she didn't think she was ever going to get out. When the smallest speck of light in front of her caught her attention, Bella felt a wave of relief. Pumping her legs faster, she kept her eyes locked on that little shimmer of light, not paying attention to the forest floor. Her foot caught in a root and she tumbled to her knees.

Something grabbed onto the back of her shirt and jerked her up off the forest floor. She was spun around and was face-to-face with Edward, his eyes dark, his clothing ripped, one of his arms had a chunk taken out of it at the elbow. Bella wasn't sure how it was still attached really, oddly enough the lack of blood is what made her nauseous. "I told you, you wouldn't get away."

Shoving her back, Edward spun around on the ball of his foot and screamed out when a wolf lunged at him. Bella felt the wolf's fur brush across her face, halting the scream in her throat. They weren't even on the ground before she heard a loud snap. Her entire body jerked at the sounds, her eyes slamming shut as she dropped back to the floor. Immediately wrapping her arms around her legs, she rocked back and forth as the snarling and snapping of bone continued. No sooner than the sound stopped was Bella hauled up off the floor into a pair of hot arms, "Jesus Christ Bella, are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" She could feel the body holding her shaking out of fear. The voice was not Jake's, "Jake is going to fucking kill me if I did."

Slowly Bella's eyes peeled open, landing on Quil's fear-filled dirty face. "Quil?" Bella questioned before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his neck. "You phased back."

Looking down at her, Quil's face lit up with realization. "Huh, I guess I did." Pulling her into his chest, Quil walked only a few paces before she was passed off into an even warmer chest, one that she knew all too well. Instantly, she began to crawl up that body, her legs wrapping around his waist, her head tucked into his neck, the rumble working its way through chest. As soon as she planted a kiss to his neck his body jerked, a snarl ripped through his throat, and Bella clutched at him thinking some other threat was coming. "Quil, I can't," Bella could hear the pain in Jake's voice as his grip around her body locked tight, "light that fucker up, make sure you get all the pieces. The rest of the pack will be here soon."

Bella heard the grunt from Quil before Jake took off. The smell of the smoke just barely meeting her nostrils and sending a quick cold shot across her face. She didn't know how long they had run, Jake never said a word, his breath fanning across her neck, snarls turning into whines and back to snarls as he led her away from the scene. When they stopped, Jake buried his nose in her neck, his breathing deep and ragged, his body swaying, "I thought I was going to loose you, Bells. I didn't know if it was going to be because Quil was too damn close or that sick fucker."

Bella nodded her head into his chest, a wail escaping as her legs gripped his waist, "I thought- Jake I was so scared he wanted me to-"

"Did he touch you?" Jake pulled her back cupping her face in his hands, "I can smell him on you- God Bella did he?" Bella saw the anger turn to fear and pain.

"He didn't Jake, he didn't. He just kept telling me that he wanted me to stay with him, that I was his."

Jake's snarl cut her off before his lips crashed to her own, his tongue darting into her mouth. As his hand gripped at her hair, pulling away only to utter, "You're MINE." Before crashing his lips back against her own.

When his lips tore away from hers and made their way down to her exposed neck she tried to nod, but his hand was still tangled in her hair, exposing her neck to him. "Yes. I told him always I was-"

Her sentence was cut off again when Jake bit into her neck making her body jerk against his, a wave of arousal rushing up from her toes, a frenzy followed. Her shirt and bra were ripped off as she reached down for him seeking out his already-hard member. A shudder rolled through her body when he growled out of pleasure, his heat warming her further. He kept nipping at her neck and licking her ear, growling as he did so. Every time he would get to a place where Edward had been he would snarl, tell her that she was his and then attack. It was the most delicious thing Bella had ever experienced.

Her back met a tree and just as quickly met the wet forest floor as Jacob claimed her, ripping her pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. The moment he entered her everything slipped away, all the fear and cold, the worry and anger it was just gone. Jake's body filling her completely pushed it all away and everything was replaced by him. His smell, his taste, the rumble of his voice in her ear was nothing like the one that had been haunting her. She wrapped her arms around him, locked her ankles right at the swell of his ass and took him in.

~LT~

There were no embers from this fire Bella noticed as she clutched Jake's hand, just white powdery dust. The wind picked up just as Jake dropped to his knees, Sam's hand pulling her to the side as some of the dust blew in the wind. Bella watched as Jake's hands dug a hole around the circle of white powder, he was being extra careful not to let it touch him. When the earth had been dug away Jake sunk his fingers into the dirt and slowly pulled up, the entire top layer of earth in his hands, Bella listened as Jake muttered something in Quileute before flipping the layer of dirt and power and slamming it down into the hole. The extra dirt was used to cover the hole. When he stood both of his feet were in the middle of the circle standing on top of what was left of Edward Cullen. Jake held out his hand and Bella went to him, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"It's over now, Bella."

~LT~

_**Four Years Later**_

Bella sat on the porch swing smiling as it groaned under the weight. She and Rachel were sitting in the exact same positions, hands splayed across their swollen bellies, watching their men-their husbands-play in Billy's front yard with their boys. Smiling, Bella and Rachel looked at each other before shaking their heads and turning back to the show in front of them. Bella laughed as she watched her son try to tackle his father, his nephew helping with the attempt as Paul sat back on his heels, his deep rumbling laughter making them all smile.

Rocking in the swing, Bella did as she had done many times before. Closing her eyes she thanked Alice Cullen. Thanked her and Jasper for helping her in Seattle, for warning her to get away, to come back, and finally thanked he for leading her right to her wolf, crossing over the line in Forks to make sure she got as close to safety as possible. Bella was more than grateful; Alice risked her own life that day and ultimately led Edward to his death, something Bella knew the pixie vampire would live with for all eternity. Bella Black, wife of a werewolf, owed her life to a vampire.

_**A/N: Don't forget to follow me on twitter teamnoshirt. As of right now I am going to be finishing TIBCIBS, but I have an Embry/Bella and Angela/Paul stories in the works. I should also be posting a Jake/Bella O/S within the next week or so.**_


	12. PLEASE READ Important info inside

A/N: Due to the recent site PURGE I have edited almost all of my stories so far, the only ones that have not been edited are Lost Time, Lost To Me and That If By Chance It Be Shaken. The reason why I haven't edited mostly is because these stories are my babies and it really is just hard for me to do it. That If By Chance doesn't really have content in it at this point that needs edited either.

The reason why I am posting this is because I've been asked by fans of all these stories if it was ok to download them, in the event that they are deleted from the site. If you want to download them you are more than welcome. The three stories above will NOT be edited until Friday because I have to work and other family obligations.

Also if you want to read the original UN-EDITED versions of ALL of my stories you can do so at:

jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com

My Blog: http(:)/ / lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

I've also just recently been accepted to AO3, my name over there is Lynn as of yet I don't have any stories posted but soon.

_**Sorry**_ for posting this as an update, I didn't mean to get anyone's hopes up for outtakes but I thought you all had the right to know what was going on. You can also find these links in my profile and I am also on twitter. At teamnoshirt


End file.
